Snow in the Desert
by x Louder Than Thunder
Summary: Gaara is reunited with his childhood friend during the Chunin exams but when he doesn't accept her she leans towards Sasuke. When Sasuke leaves Gaara sees it as his last chance to try and gain her love for him.  GaaraOC, slight SasukeOC. Completed!
1. Prologue

**Snow in the Desert. **

Prologue.

_A/n: If you are going to write some words in Japanese, you should then write the whole story in Japanese. Therefore, mine is going to be completely in English except for names and the like. My character will replace Sakura. Enjoy. _

_

* * *

_

_As the peaceful people stalked around their golden coloured village, gossiping and trading, they had no idea about the hate-filled eyes watching them. Those exact eyes stalked over the town, every single night. He watched as the people, like rats, scurried along the streets, avoiding his path - his gaze. It was obvious to him why; they all feared him. And they had a reason to fear him, for what they've done to him over the years._

"_I won't stop the bloodshed and the pain over what you people have taken away from me…" he whispered, "…And I want her back."_

_

* * *

_

The five year old, as usual, sat in the park by himself. He watched as all the children had friends to play with. Had mothers to comfort them. Gaara had neither. He stared at the playing children with hopeful eyes. Hopeful eyes that maybe, just maybe, they would come over to play with him. His heart sank as he realised no one even bothered to glance in his direction. His aqua-marine eyes fell to his only companion - Tedeibea. (A/n: Teddy in Japanese. I wasn't creative. Anyone knows the actual name of the Panda bear would be much appreciated.) The dark rings around his Panda bear resembled his, so did the eyes. The Panda's eyes were empty and dark - so were Gaara's. While he was playing with his sand, a shadow blocked his view. He looked up to see a small girl with onyx eyes and black hair. He stared at her in amazement. Shocked of the fact that she approached him. She smiled an unforgettable smile. Her pale, round face told him that she wasn't from Suna.

"Hi." She whispered, "I'm Miyuki." (A/n: I thought 'Snow' was appropriate for this story.)

Gaara just blinked twice at the girl as her smile faltered.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

He still didn't reply. He just stared at her.

Her gaze dropped and she noticed Gaara's companion. "That's such a cute teddy! What's its name?"

"His name is T…Tedeibea." Gaara struggled, amazed, as he hugged the teddy close to himself as if the little, sweet girl was a threat to him.

"Aw, it's so cute! What's your name?"

"G-Gaara." He was nervous. Nervous about why this girl dared to approach him.

"Would you like to play with me, Gaara?" She asked.

He could only grin. "Yes!" He exclaimed.

As they spent the day together, she was fascinated by his manipulation of his sand. She watched as he twirled it throughout his fingers as his eyes never left her smiling face. She was adorable.

"You're not from Suna, are you?" Gaara asked.

"No. I and my auntie moved here from Konoha yesterday." She said flatly.

"Did you not like Konoha?" Gaara pressed.

"No. The children there weren't too nice. Just like here." She pouted, "But you're very nice Gaara, I like you!" Gaara couldn't help but smile.

Over the next couple of months Gaara and Miyuki grew inseparable. There wasn't a moment throughout the day when they weren't seen together. The villagers hated it. The Kazekage didn't like it neither. No one did. But they didn't care as they were blissfully happy. Everyday Gaara would wait for her in the park and everyday she arrived. Slowly but surely, Miyuki managed to bring a brand new Gaara out. He transformed to a normal child - happy and carefree. Just how children should be.

Miyuki laughed as Gaara started to twirl sand around her, lifting her in the air carefully and placing her back on the ground. It was her favourite. He noticed something glistened in the Suna sun underneath her hair. A small locket hung from her neck, a two picture necklace.

"That's a pretty necklace." Remarked Gaara.

"Thank you, Gaara. It's so I'll never forget my parents." She smiled sadly as her fingers lightly touched the silver.

Before Gaara to stop his words, he blurted out, "What happened to them?"

Her eyes fell sad as he hugged Tedeibea to her chest. "It's why we left Konoha. My brother killed my mommy, daddy and older brother a while back. He tried to kill my auntie too, but we were saved. That's why we came here. We needed to be safe so we wouldn't be scared anymore." She stared at the floor.

"Are you still scared?" Gaara asked her.

She just plainly nodded her head 'yes'.

Gaara looked at her apologetically.

"I want you to have this!" He exclaimed holding up his prized possession - Tedeibea.

"Gaara, I couldn't take that. You love him!" She persisted.

"I want you to have him," Gaara smiled, "And when I'm not around, he will protect you!" She grinned as she embraced Gaara in a hug. He accepted it with a grin.

"Thank you Gaara! I will keep it forever and forever." She whispered in his ear.

* * *

Gaara sat lonely in the playground. She was late, she was never late. He watched as the other kids were enjoying themselves and he longed for the attention. He stared at the ground, hoping for her shadow to shade the sand at his feet as it always did.

"Hey, freak. Did your friend run away too?" A kid boldly taunted as his companions laughed amongst themselves.

Irritated, Gaara left on pursuit to her house. When he arrived he pushed onto his toes to peak through the windows. It was empty. Gaara frowned.

"Where is she gone?" He whispered to himself.

'She left you like everyone else.' Shukaku laughed.

Gaara growled and screamed in anger.


	2. Chapter 1

**Snow in the Desert. **

Chapter One.

_A/N: I know a lot of this is confusing, just bare with me and all will be explained. :]_

Miyuki sat in Konoha's light breeze as she inhaled the smell of fresh air. She enjoyed these moments. Until Naruto talks.

"Ugh. Where is he?" He exclaimed.

"Shut up, idiot." Sasuke remarked as he stood above Miyuki in a protective gesture.

"Well, he was showering when I left the house." Miyuki said briefly.

Naruto was the first to complain as usual. "What? I swear to god when he get's here I'm going to…"

"Going to what?" Kakashi sat in the tree above me.

"Em… Nothing Kakashi-sensei." Naruto was quick for threats, but not the one to back them up.

"What took you so long, Kakashi?" Miyuki asked. The title 'sensei' was unnecessary with their relationship.

"The Hokage wanted to see me. Well, it looks like students have been nominated to participate in the Chunin exams coming up."

Naruto eyes were alight. "Really? When are we going to start training?"

"Immediately."

They spilt into groups and started training. Kakashi and Miyuki were always paired as Miyuki's abilities were beyond Sasuke's and Naruto's.

After a long day of training and preparation, they all decided to bid their farewells. Kakashi was always the first to leave as Naruto, Miyuki and Sasuke walked home together.

"Hey Sasuke, why you going that way? You live down here," Naruto said with a sly smile. Naruto knew that Sasuke wanted to walk Miyuki home. He always walked her home.

"Idiot. I just want to speak with her about her abilities." Sasuke glared.

Naruto quickly backed down and ran off in the direction of his apartment.

"So, Sasuke, why are you walking me home?" Miyuki asked.

"I wanted to ask how you got the second level of the Mangekyou Sharingan." Sasuke stated 'coolly'.

"How did you know I have the second level?" She retorted.

"I can see, I do have the Sharingan too, you know. And I did realise that's why Kakashi has to spar you."

"Actually, smart-ass. Kakashi prefers to train me because he's my guardian and he likes to know I'm safe."

"How?" He pressed.

"I don't know, to be honest. I think I was just born with it." She shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal. He pulled her hand; he was so close to her she felt the heat radiate off his body. She grimaced.

"No. You do not gain the second level of the Sharingan like that."

"Well, Mr. Know-it-all, I did. I don't know what happened. But I did." She pulled her hand back.

That was a lie. When she was five years old. Just before her brother massacred her clan, he manipulated her to kill her only friend. He knew that if she gained the power of the Sharingan at such a young age, she would be unstoppable. But unfortunately for her brother, the Anbu showed up before he could take her for his possession.

Miyuki bid her farewell to Sasuke and ran inside. She was greeted by Kakashi. He was sprawled out on the sofa reading his Icha Icha Paradaisu.

"I thought we made some ground rules. You're not allowed to read that kind of book in front of me." She laughed.

"Alright, alright. I'm putting it away." He smiled underneath his mask as he put the book on the table.

"Sasuke is a smart kid you know." He knew what was bothering her.

"I know. He's just pushing too much into my family."

"That's because he didn't have much time to understand his family. And since Itachi left him with no answers, he looks to you." Kakashi always knew.

"Yes. But I don't go poking around in his family. He wants to know how I got the second level of the Mangekyou Sharingan. He seeks too much power."

"Now you're thinking like a Hatake." Kakashi smiled.

Although they were never biological family members, Kakashi always saw himself as her father figure since Miyuki had to be rushed from Suna after her brother searched for her. Miyuki's Aunt wasn't as fortunate as her, though. She sacrificed herself for her niece, but she did not die in vain. After Miyuki was pulled from the village, she was rushed into the care of a fellow Sharingan holder - Hatake Kakashi. Who was more than welcome to except the Uchiha and showed enthusiasm on a 'daughter'.

_(A/n: Please read above or else you'll be seriously confused!)_

"You know that he does not only want to find out about my family history." Miyuki grimaced.

Kakashi's face fell. "I will kill him before he touches you." He laughed. Miyuki joined.

"Are you nervous about the Chunin exams?" Kakashi asked in all seriousness now.

"Not a bit." She replied, cockily. She had a reason to be cocky.

"Want to give me some hints?" She winked. Kakashi laughed.

"You know I'm not allowed to do that."

"I was only kidding." She laughed. She leaned into him and kissed his cheek.

"I'm going to take a shower and go to bed." Kakashi knew she was upset about something - probably her parents. She always went to bed this early when she was upset.

He learned to leave her on her own as she preferred. He returned to his Icha Icha Paradaisu.

A shower was the best method that Miyuki had to wash the sorrows within her skin. She watched as they washed down the drain with mud and dirt from trainings. She sighed when she had to remove herself from the shower. After she was crawled into bed, she brought an object to her chest. Tedeibea. She looked at the Panda's dark rings. Of course she was reminded of Gaara. The hearing of the Chunin exams. She was hoping he'd be there. She was hoping he was the same person she remembered and that he remembered her. Her first and true friend will return.


	3. Chapter 2

**Snow in the Desert.**

Chapter Two.

_A/n: Oh yes, people. I will be changing up the plot ;D_

The sun was cruel to her eyes the next morning. She awoke to Tedeibea in her arms. He was getting worn out and tired from her late night cuddles. But she refused to rid of it. She realised that the house was left to her as Kakashi was nowhere to be seen. She quickly made herself breakfast and left the house in her usual ninja attire. As she was walking to the usual training ground, she heard a conversation within the alleyway.

"I'm interested of who you are." The voice was so cold, so chilling it gave her shivers. She continued to listen.

"Uchiha Sasuke." She could hear his cocky smirk.

Naruto started a speech about himself.

"Naruto, leave them alone." Miyuki said loud enough for him to hear.

Gaara stared. He knew it was her. It was Miyuki. She didn't bother to look in his direction, as if she didn't care who Naruto and Sasuke were arguing with. The Uchiha boy ran after and kept a firm position next to her. Protective aura was seen throughout his body. Naruto was soon to follow as they made their way to the training grounds. Gaara growled to himself and walked off.

To the team's surprise; Kakashi, for once, was there before them.

"I'm glad you finally decided to arrive." He sighed.

"Sorry, Sasuke and Naruto were being idiots harassing our neighbouring village members." Miyuki sighed.

"You mean Naruto was being an idiot." Sasuke stated.

"OI!" Naruto shouted.

"Calm down, everyone. Tomorrow the first section of the Chunin exams will commence. So, I expect you all studying tonight. It's the written part of the exam. After that, you'll have more obstacles to complete, of which I am not allowed to say. I wish to see you all in the Main Hall tomorrow morning at exactly 8am. Miyuki, I will wake you up myself at 7am. I know you'll be late." Kakashi smiled underneath his mask.

"I'll be late?" She exclaimed. He laughed and fled the area, leaving behind a trail of smoke to prove he was there.

"Ah, man. First exam tomorrow? I'm never going to pass now." Naruto sighed.

"I'm sure you wouldn't have passed anyway, idiot." Sasuke smirked.

"HEY! That's not funny!"

Naruto and Sasuke started to engage in their verbal conquest as Miyuki noticed something strange. She noticed charka. It was familiar in a sense. She looked throughout the trees. The first thing she noticed was and Sasuke were too concentrated in their battle to notice her slip away into the trees. She walked into the clearing. She scanned the trees for movement but the place was dead. As she picked up her feet to leave, she noticed something tickling her leg. She looked down to see sand being pushed around by the wind at her feet. She smiled and knelt down to observe the sight. She placed it between her fingers and let it fall through the gaps. This wasn't sand normal sand from anywhere, it was HIS sand. She will never forget the feeling of the sand against her skin. A flash of red startled her. She jumped, searching for any kind of movement.

"I know you're there. Come out." She demanded. Her voice was stern.

Nothing. No movement whatsoever.

She thought they might have fled as the chakra was no longer detectable.

She knew it was him. It was Gaara. He watched her turn his back on him and began to move out of the clearing.

'Why don't you just kill her now while she has her back turned?' Shukaku asked.

"No, I'm not going to kill her." Gaara whispered.

'Why not? After all she's put you through.' Shukaku was taunting him now. He was begging for bloodshed. But Gaara refused.

He watched her walk away. He couldn't do anything but watch

.

She walked back into the training grounds where Naruto and Sasuke were still arguing.

"Will you two just give it a rest? I swear, Sasuke, you're as narrow-minded as Naruto." She sighed in contempt.

"Hey!" They both shouted at the same time.

"Well, would you like to train? We have nothing else to do for the day." She offered.

"I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me to lunch." Sasuke offered.

"Okay!" Naruto shouted.

"Not you, idiot." Sasuke was quick to reply.

"Oi! That's not fair to exclude me…" Naruto mumbled.

"Eh, you two can go ahead and have lunch together. I'll just go home or something." Miyuki sighed, uninterested.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked, disappointed.

"I'm sure. See you guys later."

"So, Sasuke. About that lunch?" Naruto asked.

"Idiot." Sasuke sighed as he walked away, leaving Naruto alone.

She walked down the path alone. She made her way towards her house with thoughts flooding her mind. She couldn't stop thinking about Gaara even though she tried her best to prevent him invading her mind. A violent wind whipped past her, throwing her black locks in all directions. As she moved her hair out of her face, she noticed a floating trail of sand that was leading into a forest. She pondered following it. But she also considered the danger of following the sand. The thought of following it overweighed the thought of following it, so she did.

She watched as the sand shifted every time she came closer to it, leading her into a specific spot. She followed the sand until it came to a standing still. She looked around, no one was to be seen and no charka was to be sensed. She turned to leave until she heard a light thud. She knew someone jumped behind her, very close behind her. She struggled to turn around but her hands were clasped by pale, cold, thin fingers. She stood faced away from her predator. For the first time since she was a child, she was helpless. A breathe came towards her ear, giving her shivers. The person behind her was clearly about to say something, but, they stopped. They pondered. Her wrists became moveable once again as the pressure released from them.

She sighed inward and whipped around to search for her capturer to find nothing. The person was gone. She growled, frustrated.

Once again she whipped around, prepared to stomp off but she walked into someone else. She looked up with wide eyes.

"G-Gaara." She whispered.

"You haven't changed." She continued.

"Neither have you." Small talk… Great.

"You here for the Chunin Exams?" She asked.

"Yes."

Whoa. Conversation is booming here.

He just stared at her while she uncomfortably played with her locket. She didn't like his gaze, it made her feel shameful.

"Gaara, about leaving so suddenly… I'm sorry. I didn't have a choice, I was a child." She said as her gaze met the floor.

"I knew you'd leave anyway." He spat.

She was flustered by those words as she looked up at him with shock.

His eyes held anger as hers held tears. "Gaara, I didn't have a choice. I was a child!"

"You could have come to me. You knew I would have protected you from your brother."

"How did you know…?" She didn't expect him to know that it was her brother that slaughtered her Aunt.

"I overheard the Kazekage as he was speaking to the Anbu about you."

"Well, did you hear the part about me being moved to Konoha so that Hatake Kakashi could care for me?" She asked, looking at the floor again. She couldn't bare to look at his hate-filled eyes anymore.

"No."

"He took me in graciously as he is a fellow Sharingan holder. Like I said, I had no choice."

She was given no response. She figured he was pondering what she said. She looked up to find he was gone. The tears in her eyes threatened to spill down the side of her face. In some ways, she felt rejected. She turned her heel and ran straight home. On her way home, she felt empty. She noticed that her necklace was missing. She was thinking that she probably lost it from just a couple of moments ago. Sorrow hit her heart.

"_It's so I'll never forget my parents."_

On her way in home se was surprised when she slammed the door.

"Is that you?" Kakashi asked.

"No, it's the Akatsuki." She responded. He knew there was something off in her voice as it slightly cracked.

"Would you like dinner?" He called as she made herself upstairs.

"Yes please, I'm just going for a shower first." She called back.

She stepped out of the shower wrapped in a towel. Her windows were open and the wind was harsh on her skin. She shivered as she made herself over to the window and closed it shut. The moonlight glistened into the room and hit silver on her bed. She made her way towards it and noticed it as her pendant.

_I must have dropped it this morning when I woke up. _Was her thoughts. But the truth was that she dropped it outside. When she was with Gaara. The clasp lightly fell from her neck as Gaara caught it just before he fled. He thought the honourable thing to do would be to return it, which he did.

She safely put it around her neck again after she dressed herself for bed. She made her way down the stairs and joined Kakashi for dinner.

"Make sure you study for tonight, Miyuki." He lectured her.

"Yes, _dad._" She smiled. He did too.

"I just want to secure your success. You know that."

"I know, thank you, Kakashi. For everything."

"Everything?" He questioned as he looked up at her.

"You know, for being there for me when no one else was. For fostering me." She looked down at her food, smiling to herself at the thoughts of the fact that the 'Copy Ninja Kakashi' had the heart to take in an orphaned helpless girl.

"You know that I didn't mind that whatsoever. You're like a daughter to me; I do love you, Miyuki. Like any father would love their daughter." He smiled as she grinned at the thought.

"I love you too, Kakashi."

_A/N: I think I deserve a nice cuppa tea for that one. Anyways, I do realise that the chapters varies in all different lengths. I am currently trying to get one day down every chapter. But I might leave a cliff-hanger here and there for a little bit of suspense ;D - xo_


	4. Chapter 3

**Snow in the Desert. **

Chapter Three.

Kakashi strolled into the kitchen, surprised to find Miyuki awake. She sat at the table with a tired expression plastered on her face as she stared at her breakfast.

"Sleepy?" Kakashi laughed.

"You have no idea. I was up all night studying." She sighed.

"Trust me, you won't need study."

She was baffled by what he said. "What do you mean?"

"I got to go to the Hokage. I will see you after your exam. Best of luck." He ignored her question.

"Thanks, Kakashi." She called to him while he walked out the door.

She continued her breakfast.

Afterwards, she met the rest of Team 7 outside the exam hall. Naruto was so nervous he was shaking. When they entered the hall she noticed Gaara straight away. She quickly averted her gaze as some older men strolled into the room. Miyuki ignored what they were saying as she felt Gaara's eyes on her.

They were rushed into a seating area where everyone was assigned a seating place. Miyuki was seated in front of Gaara. She felt extremely nervous, not because of the exam, but because Gaara was behind her. As the exam started, Miyuki realised what Kakashi meant. He wanted her to cheat, so she did. She activated her Sharingan and got the answers with ease. Throughout the rest of the examination, she could feel Gaara's sand. It slowly started at her feet but continued to move up her legs. She was getting nervous, she didn't know what he was doing - but she was enjoying the comfort, even if it is just his sand.

At the end of the examination, she was revealed with the final question. It was a 'do or die question'. She was slightly panicked that if she didn't answer that her entire team would fail the Chunin Exams. She was also aware that if she answered and got it wrong and she would stay a Genin forever. She pondered for the few minutes they were allowed as Naruto gave his gay-ass speech. Then she thought about not answering it, but the disappointment she might bring Kakashi would be horrible. She remained in her seat. Waiting for the final question to be revealed. But grinned when she realised that the question was simply just to see the team's determination.

She knew this was only the first test, and that the second and third would be more taxing.

* * *

The remaining teams were all lined along the 44th Training Ground. Which was famously known 'The Forest of Death'. The name lived up to its expectations also. She noticed how nervous all the teams looked, except for Gaara. He remained with a mask plastered on his face.

They were filled in with the information that a Heaven and Earth scroll. And then the gates were opened. They walked into the training ground as did every other team in a different location. They were ready, prepared to fight another day. They immediately started their quest for another scroll.

They ran through the forest on the trees, Sasuke and Naruto kept me in the middle. We ran together until we heard someone else. There was a slight argument that was hush in whispers. I looked to Sasuke, he knew also. Then we looked at Naruto who was about to pick something up.

"Naruto! No!" Sasuke and I shouted in sync. It was a paper bomb. Idiot.

The impact was so fierce, probably because of neighbouring paper bombs. I was flung across the forest; I landed with a thud against a tree. And all I knew was darkness.

* * *

"We can't just leave her there!" A voice rang throughout my ears, awaking me. I tried to open my eyes; I could only see a blurred vision of a girl and boy. Their faces were unnoticeable to me.

"She's not on our team; we are not responsible for her!" Another voice said.

"We'll bring her." She noticed that voice as a red-headed ninja came into her view.

"Gaara," She whispered, "Gaara, where are my team mates?"

"I don't know, but you've been damaged," He said kneeling down to her, examining her arms.

"You need to rest as soon as possible."

"You don't understand, Naruto, he's an idiot. He cannot be left with just Sasuke - they might get hurt!"

"Don't worry, the Uchiha boy is strong." Gaara responded. Annoyed about the fact that she cared for her team mates that much.

Miyuki attempted to get up, but her arms ached as she tried to lift herself up.

"No." Gaara said, plainly, "Kankuro, carry her."

"With pleasure!" Kankuro laughed.

Gaara glared at him. "Touch her and die."

"But how can I carry her then?" Kankuro asked, slyly.

"I will." Gaara surprised Temari and Kankuro.

Not once in his life has he ever bothered to care about someone else in his life except for his childhood friend. To their dismay, they didn't know that Miyuki was his childhood friend. Gaara knelt down to her body on the ground and placed his arms around her back and underneath her legs. He gently pulled her to his chest, hoping not to make her injuries worse.

'You're getting weak because of this girl, kid.' Shukaku laughed.

He ignored the comment, he knew he wasn't. He killed many people before they encountered Miyuki and he was covered in their blood.

They made their way to the safe point, which was a large building as Miyuki passed out in pain. Gaara held her close, making sure she was comfortable. He stared down at her face while she slept; her bangs (fringe) covered her pale face. She looked at ease and peaceful. Gaara stared at her for sometime until he finally directed his gaze ahead of him. He noticed Kankuro giving him a cheeky grin to which Gaara ignored.

They made it to the 'safe house' just as Miyuki awoke. She looked around confused and then looked up at Gaara. He didn't bother to look at her.

"Are we the only ones here?" She asked him.

"Yes. We broke the new record."

"Gaara, thank you for allowing me to rest but I have to leave to look for my team." She shrugged out of his hold.

Gaara refused to leave her feet to the floor. "No, it's too dangerous for you. You will die."

"I don't care about that, I must help them, and they could die."

"So what?" He asked.

That made her angry, "So what? They are my friends, I love them. Just because you have no heart doesn't mean that you should stop me from helping those who are dear to mine."

That stung him. Hard. He dropped her immediately.

"Then go." He walked away from her.

She looked at him for a moment until she ran away in search for her friends.

As she ran, she activated her Sharingan - easier to find her team mates. After an hour or so of running, she managed to find both her teams in critical damage. Sasuke was passed out on the floor with a mark on his neck. Kakashi told her about this mark; it was the 'Cursed Seal of Heaven'. She ran to Sasuke's side, shaking him.

"Sasuke! Wake up!" She shouted to him while she shook him.

"Don't bother," Naruto said, slumped against a tree, "He's been out for hours."

"Sasuke, please. Don't die on me, loser!" There was nothing. She hugged him close to her body, searching for a sign of life.

"Sasuke, I promise, if you wake up I will go on a date with you!" She shouted. Still no response.

"You owe me a date," Sasuke coughed with a laugh. A smirk on his face. She leaned down to hug him, her face buried into his hair.

"Thank god, I thought you died." She whispered.

"Were you upset?" He was hoarse.

"No, just worried about having to find a new team mate." She smiled to him.

"Lies." He laughed again. Well, tried to.

She turned to Naruto, "What happened?" She stepped up from Sasuke and moved to Naruto. Moving the hair out of his face to examine his wounds.

"A rain nin planted the paper bombs. He was sent by Orochimaru… He attacked and claimed Sasuke with the curse seal." Naruto explained.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there…" She sighed.

"It's okay. As long as you're okay. Sasuke was really worried about you even though Orochimaru was attacking him."

"You idiot." Sasuke sighed.

Miyuki laughed slightly, but still extremely worried. She thanked them for picking a covered section underneath a cliff.


	5. Chapter 4

**Snow in the Desert. **

Chapter Four.

They were too tired to move, yet. But after a few hours, they regained the strength to move to the safe point. They took it easily throughout the forest. Once they arrived, they noticed that a lot of people were already there. They looked at some people, victorious to have a scroll, others disappointed to not have a scroll. Miyuki was just extremely grateful that we were all safe.

As they walked into the hall, all eyes were on them, especially Gaara's. She could tell he was surprised to see her and her team alive. Kakashi noticed her straight off and ran over to the team.

"Kakashi, what are you doing here?" She asked, stunned.

"We were notified that Orochimaru was here. I had to check on my team. All the team's senseis are here. Did you get through the exam okay?" He asked, extremely concerned. He then noticed Sasuke's neck.

"The curse seal…" He whispered.

"I think you all should go the Hokage."

After a few hours, they were all dismissed from the hall and immediately headed towards the Hokage's building. He was waiting patiently in his office when they knocked on the door.

"Come in." He demanded.

As they walked into the office, he noticed Sasuke's new mark.

"I am fully aware about what happened during the second level of the Chunin exams. In the unfortunate circumstances I will be automatically passing you onto the next level of the Chunin exams. I will request that you all seek medical assistance as soon as possible."

"Yes, sir." They all said in sync which followed by them leaving the Hokage's office.

"I'm feeling okay, guys. I don't think I need assistance." Miyuki stated.

"Yes you do. You took a hard hit because of the paper bombs." Naruto demanded. It was the first time he was ever firm and demanding. This shocked her.

"For once, I agree with Naruto." Sasuke followed.

She sighed. She hated hospitals.

After a few hours, they were all dispatched and allowed to go home. They all walked home together until Naruto left to go home. Sasuke stayed with her as usual.

"So, about that date you promised?" Sasuke asked.

"I only said that so you'd wake up." She laughed.

"You still promised." He smirked.

"After the exams, okay?" She asked.

"I'm okay with that. I'll see you tomorrow, good luck." He turned to leave.

"Thank you, Sasuke. You too." She smiled at him as she left to go home also.

When she went into the house, Kakashi was waiting for her. He already had dinner ready and Miyuki sat to the dinner table excited to eat.

"I'm scared that you might not be able to handle the last level of the Chunin exams." He admitted straight off.

"Don't worry. I'm a strong fighter. So, I'm guessing the Hokage told you about us passing?" She asked.

"Yes, he did. Miyuki, the siblings from the sand, they are dangerous."

"Kakashi, don't worry about it. I'm sure I can handle myself. After all, I was taught by the best." She smiled. He did too. She always knew how to touch his heart.

After dinner, Kakashi dropped the subject.

"I might go and train for tomorrow, is that okay with you?" She asked.

"It's a little late. But that's okay. Just be careful."

"Will do."

She left the building. She may have lied a little, she didn't want to train, and she wanted to think. And she loved the open lake; it was her favourite place to be alone with no distractions. She walked over to the crisp lake. She inhaled the smell and laid back into the grass. She closed her eyes. She wondered about the exams tomorrow and was extremely worried about who she would have to face.

She felt someone sitting down next to her.

"Can I help you, Gaara?" She asked with her eyes closed.

"About yesterday. I am surprised they were still alive. The Uchiha, Orochimaru bit him, correct?" He asked looking to the sky.

"Yes, he was. If I didn't have showed up they would still be there."

"I understand."

"About what I said. I'm sorry." She said sympathetically as she sat up and looked toward the lake.

"It's okay. You get used to it. But hearing it from you stung."

"I know, I didn't mean it. I was just angry at what you said. I couldn't leave them behind. Would you leave your team mates behind?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Would you leave a friend behind?"

"I have no friends." He said bluntly.

She put her hand over his, "I'm your friend, Gaara."

He pulled his hand away, "You were."

"Just because I left doesn't mean we're not friends anymore." She said looking at him. He looked to the grass.

He remained silent. She tried again, "I didn't mean what I said. I'm sorry, Gaara."

"I know. It's okay."

She put her hand on his again, he didn't move this time. He just stared at the ground.

"Are you nervous for tomorrow?" I asked out of the blue.

"No."

"I am. Would you like to spar?" She asked him.

"No."

"Why not?" She asked, disappointed.

"Because I will hurt you and I won't mean to."

"You won't be able to land a hand on me, Gaara." She said with a smile.

The corner of his lips twitched. He stood up, waiting for her to do the same. T

hey both got into fighting stance. "Ready?" She asked.

He responded by letting the sand flow out of his gourd. He laid the first attack, it wasn't as fast as she expected, aiming slightly out of view.

"Don't underestimate me." She stated.

After a while, he started to pick up the pace after he realised that she was stronger than he thought. He started throwing sand-like kunais and hitting her with a deadly impact made of sand that cut her skin on a few occasions.

She got irrated. She started throwing kicks and punches but his sand was a barrier she couldn't get through. She thought the best way would be to break the sand.

"Chidori!" She shouted as electric sparks flew from her hands.

She ran towards Gaara's shield and struck it. She pushed the Chidori into the shield until the sand cracked and started to crumble towards the ground.

"Sharingan!" Gaara looked into her eyes, as the Sharingan swirled as he was sucked into the depths of her mind. Gaara watched as she controlled his thoughts, punishing him with every single word a child had called him and the death of Yashamaru.

She released him after she noticed she went too far but she was not able to control the memories the Sharingan brought forward. Gaara started screaming as she backed off. He held his hand in frustration. She noticed his eyes… they were not his. They were Shukaku's.

He raised his hand into the air, encasing her in sand.

She started to panic. "Gaara! Stop! It was a friendly spar!" The sand continued to flow.

"Gaara! STOP!" She shouted at him.

He was about to close his fist when he was knocked the floor. She fell to the floor and saw a hand outstretched towards her. She looked up to see Sasuke before her, her saviour.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I heard the fight, you are fighting fairly close to my house, you know." He stated as he pulled her off the floor.

"Miyuki…" Gaara said, approaching.

"Don't you go near her, monster!" Sasuke shouted, putting his hand on Miyuki's stomach, pushing her behind him.

Miyuki put a hand on his shoulder, "Sasuke, it's alright." She stated, moving him aside so she could go forward to Gaara. "

I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to, I lost control."

"It's okay, Gaara. I know you didn't mean to." She replied.

"It's okay? It's not okay, he tried to kill you!" Sasuke was angry.

"I did not try to kill her! I couldn't control him!" Gaara shouted angrily.

"Both of you, stop it!" Miyuki told them.

"Come on, I'll walk you home so you'll be safe." Sasuke glared at Gaara as he put his hand into the small of her back, pushing her along.

Gaara just glared back at Sasuke, especially for the fact that he was touching her.

"Maybe she'll never be safe with me." Gaara sighed.


	6. Chapter 5

**Snow in the Desert. **

Chapter Five.

_**Yes, things have changed.**_

"You offered to spar him? Are you insane?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke, I didn't think Shukaku would come out. I didn't know." Miyuki sighed.

"You shouldn't have sparred him regardless, he's a monster."

"Stop calling him that." She huffed, "I'm going home."

She walked away from him, stomping almost. The Uchiha kid could be so insensitive at times.

She walked into the house to find it empty, or so she thought.

"Where were you?" Kakashi asked.

"I was with Sasuke, we were sparring, lost track of time, sorry." She lied.

He sighed, "Go to bed, it's late." he demanded.

She did what she was told and left him there to go to bed. She engulfed herself in the blankets once she hit the duvet. She fell asleep instantly.

* * *

She smiled to the welcoming sun but the thoughts of the night before made her frown. The whole thought of the two of them fighting broke her heart. Especially because they were fighting because of her.

She got dressed, lazily, and sat down to breakfast. Kakashi was already up, eating his also.

"Ready for today?" He asked.

"Yes. Got in my last few hours of training last night." She said.

"That's good. I'll see you afterwards." He called while she was leaving.

She made it to the arena. Everyone was already there as she was one of the very last few to arrive.

"Hey Miyuki! You excited?" Naruto called. She didn't answer as she looked at Sasuke.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Let's just hope you're not up against that psycho." He smirked.

They waited for the names to be called. As they were, they saw any ease against their components.

(A/n: I'm sure you know all the results, so I'm not going to waste time writing about the fights.)

They all won victoriously. After the preliminaries, a month later, the second half was announced. This worried Miyuki: Sasuke was against Gaara. She was terrified about the fact that the two of them could severally damage each other. Sasuke managed to squeeze in training time with Kakashi for a couple of days before the finals. Gaara didn't bother to train at all, he didn't need to. She searched everywhere for him, the rooftops, the forests. But she couldn't find him. She thought that the best method would be for him to come to her.

She waited by the lake where they sparred, the ground bared battle scars from their conquest. She looked out towards the lake, sensing him behind her.

"Gaara, I'm so glad you came." She sighed.

He sat by her. "Miyuki, I am sorry."

"Gaara, you've apologised at least fifty times in the last month. It is seriously okay." She smiled at him to let him know that there were no hard feelings.

"Gaara, can you promise me something?" She asked.

"It's the least I owe you."

"Please, don't kill Sasuke." She begged."Why not?" "Because, he's my friend." She replied, uneasy about his tone. "Do you have feelings for him?" He asked, frustrated. She pulled his hand into hers. "As a friend." She smiled at him.

He mentally sighed.

"Can you promise me that?" She asked.

"What if he kills me?" Gaara asked.

"He won't be able to." She laughed. "

You're a lot stronger than he is." She said truthfully.

They sat in silence with his hand in hers on her lap.

* * *

The next day, Miyuki was worried about the damage that Gaara could do to Sasuke. And she was right to worry but because of the damage that Sasuke did to Gaara.

She never heard Gaara scream like that before, it was numbing. She watched in fear as he let anger release his body. Shukaku took over and claim his body and mind.

The whole stadium watched in fear and horror. She couldn't peal my eyes away. Sasuke briefly looked up to her and continued the battle against his opponent. The battle moved from the arena into the nearby forest. Everyone knew that Sasuke was going to be destroyed by Shukaku. She rushed over to Sasuke's side with Naruto after he was blown back into the trees by Gaara.

"Gaara, stop!" She shouted. He stilled for a moment. Shukaku jumped towards her. His eyes stared into mine as his large hand pinned her to the tree.

"Gaara, stop it!" She shouted once more.

"I'm not Gaara, can't you tell, foolish little girl?" His voice was different.

"Gaara, you can break through him! Gaara, break through him!"

He started to strangle her and cut off her air supply.

"Don't leave him hurt me again…" She choked out. In that instant Gaara's eyes flicked back to his normal aqua-marine and back to Shukaku's.

"Gaara, help me…"

They flicked again, but this time it was permanent. The sand demon's cloak deteariated from his body as he fell to his knees. Miyuki followed the lead as she fell also but Gaara caught her in time. He held her close to his chest. She touched his face with her left hand.

"Thank you."

"No, thank you. You better go and get the others help." He laid her on the floor as he jumped from tree to tree.

While he was running she noticed an Anbu squad running into the area.

"Where did the nin go?" One demanded.

"Which ones?" Naruto asked.

"The sand nin." He declared. They were basing an attack on us?

She laid by his bedside, hoping for him to awake. She partially blamed this on herself. If it wasn't for Gaara and Miyuki's spar, then Gaara and Sasuke might not have made bad blood between each other. She waited for Naruto to return with his new sensei Jiraiya. After the death of the third Hokage, Naruto and Jiraiya were promised to return with hopeful fourth Hokage - Lady Tsunade. After growing tired, she went home. When she returned the next day, Naruto and Jiraiya were in Sasuke's room with a strange woman.

"Miyuki, this is Lady Tsunade." Jiraiya informed her.

"Oh! It's lovely to meet you. Do you think you could help him? Miyuki asked with hopeful eyes, gesturing towards Sasuke.

"I'll see what I can do." She replied.

She pressed her hand to Sasuke's forehead and a greenish aura erupted from her hands. Sasuke stirred and managed to open his eyes, he stared blankly for a while. Then looked to Miyuki.

"I'm so glad you're safe." He told her.

"I'm so glad _you're_ safe." She laughed.

Tsunade laughed. "Young love," she sighed.

"Oh! We're not a couple." Miyuki stated.

"I didn't say you were." Tsunade laughed.

I liked her already.

Soon after, Sasuke was dispatched from the hospital as he walked me home.

"Thank you for watching over me." He smiled.

"It's the least I could do."

"So, how about that date?" He smirked.

She contemplated. "You're on." She smiled.

She went home to prepare herself for six o clock today. Sasuke made a reservation at a restaurant for the two. She sat at her desk.

_Gaara,_

_What was the reason why you destroyed our town underneath Orochimaru? _

_Our town is still under construction over the serious damage you've left us in and so is Sasuke. _

_Miyuki. _

She summoned Pakkun which Kakashi taught her to do. She demanded him to deliver the letter and he set off to.

She prepared for tonight with a shower to start off. Afterwards, she fixed her outfit and hair. She went for a more casual look.

A six o clock on the dot there was a knock at the door. She bounced to the door to see Sasuke.

"Hi, Sasuke," She smiled.

"You look… Different." He smirked.

"Uh… Thank you?" She was confused.

"You're welcome." He chuckled.

"You ready?"

"I am."

They walked to a restaurant nearby as they were sat at their table. Before their food arrived, Sasuke engaged in conversation.

"Were you aware of Gaara's intentions?" He asked.

"I was not. He didn't breathe a word of it."

"Hmm. Did he hurt you?" He asked, concerned.

"Shukaku did a little, but I broke Gaara through."

"You save our town. You have a connection with him?" He asked but he already knew the answer.

"Yes. I knew him from my childhood."

The food arrived and they ate in silence. Afterwards, Sasuke walked her home to her doorstep.

"Thank you, Sasuke. Dinner was lovely."

"It's no problem." She stared awkwardly at him.

He slowly leaned into her and captured his lips within hers. He pushed into her, pulling his arms around her waist, pulled her body into his as her hands clung to his hair. They moved their lips together until they broke away but his hold didn't. He kept her right before him.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." He whispered into her face. Her head spun.

"Sasuke," She whispered while she touched her lips with one hand.

He kissed her on the forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow." His arms left her waist and she immediately felt cold. He left her standing there, dizzy.

She went inside and closed the door, as she did so she placed her back against the door, smiling, touching her lips once more.

"I'll take it you had a good time with the Sasuke kid?" Kakashi asked. "Um, I wasn't with Sasuke." "You're a bad liar, remember that." Kakashi laughed.

"I thought you said if he touched me you would kill him?" She smiled, warm-heartedly.

He laughed, "Don't worry; he hasn't done anything wrong, yet."

"Yet." She laughed.

"I'm going to sleep, it's late. Training tomorrow?" She asked.

"As usual. Don't be late."

"You don't be late!"

He laughed as she went to bed. She noticed something on her bed, it was her letter. Maybe Pakkun wasn't able to deliver it. But then she noticed something. It was opened, and returned. He didn't want to speak to her. She sighed unhappily.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Snow in the Desert. **_

_Chapter Six._

_A/n: Plot has changed._

Over the two next years.

Gaara never replied to Miyuki's letter and she was left giving up all hope with him. She figured that he was no longer interested by his actions. She heard that he has become the Kazekage and was extremely proud of him, to follow in his father's footsteps are a ruler, but not as malicious and devious as his heard a lot of good traits that he has made for the village and she was happy he also was aware that now Suna and Konoha were now had a neutral understanding thanks to Gaara. So, she left herself to concentrate on her life with Sasuke.

Miyuki and Sasuke grew extremely close. They managed to spill each other's secrets together and stayed together constantly. Kakashi came to terms with their relationship and over a year, he accepted that they were permanently together. Sasuke's search for power and vengeance was never at ease though, when he wasn't with Miyuki he was training to defeat Itachi. It killed her to know that she was most likely second best to Itachi, but she pretended the thoughts didn't bother her.

But at this moment, his thoughts were on her.

"Miyuki, there's something I really wanted to give you for a while now." Sasuke confessed.

"What is, Sasuke?" She asked. He drove his hands into his pockets until he pulled out a small necklace.

"This was my mother's. It is passed down from generation. She gave it to me, for you." Sasuke smiled as he dangled it in his fingers, presenting it to her.

"Sasuke… It's beautiful." She whispered.

It was a small silver pendant with the Uchiha symbol on the end of the chain. She pulled up her hair and allowed him to place it around her neck. It was longer than the locket that held her parents, so it stood out completely. Once he clasped it around her neck, she let her hair down and turned to him. He put his hands on the side of her neck.

"I love you." He whispered while he kissed her forehead. It was the first time he spoke those words to her.

"I love you too, Sasuke."

Miyuki walked in home to be greeted by Kakashi with dinner.

"How was your day with Sasuke?" He asked, half-amused.

"It was good. Yours?" She asked.

"Alright. We're suspected that Orochimaru's men are nearby, but we're not too worried about that because they have no reason to attack without Orochimaru himself… What is that?" He asked astonished.

"What?" She asked bewildered.

"The necklace?"

"Oh, Sasuke gave it to me."

"He… He gave you that?" He asked.

"Yes. Why?" I wondered why he was so shocked.

"Um, no reason."

She was wondering why Kakashi was so shocked, but let it shift her mind.

The next afternoon in Sasuke's house, he was acting extremely strange, he was extremely quiet. She wondered if something happened.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" She asked.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"You seem kind of upset…"

"Not at all." he smiled to reassure her.

It was extremely soft and gentle until she started kissing him back. He then started to pull her closer to him, pressing their bodies together until he caught her thighs and pulled her into his arms, walking as they were kissing. As he was walking, his back hit walls as did hers. He pushed her into the wall, pressing in between her legs until he pulled away once more.

He threw her onto his bed, aggressively pulling her top up to show more flesh. He kissed every piece showing, caressed every piece hidden. His hands dug deeper and deeper into her clothing until she couldn't stand it anymore. She pulled off his top for more flesh and to be closer. Soon, his naked body was pressed in between her legs as he continued to push into her. His arms held above her head, face in her neck as he moaned into her neck. The vibrations of his moans tickled her neck as her moans encouraged Sasuke to continue further and further. As he continued, his pace was picked up until they were both cuddled together, completely satisfied. He held her closely to her body, his arm firmly around her. She sighed.

"What brought that on?" She giggled.

"Just got a bit out of hand." His laughter erupted throughout his chest.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Later that night she was at home. She looked out the window at the stars, she smiled, watching them. She then noticed a figure passing her window down below. "Sasuke?" She whispered. She pulled the window open and stepped out, landing on the floor.

"Sasuke!" She called, running towards him.

"You're supposed to be asleep."

"So are you, Sasuke. What are you doing out this late?" She demanded.

"I'm leaving, Miyuki."

"I guessed as much." Her smiled faltered.

"Why?"

"You know why."

"Power." She scoffed. "Sasuke, seriously? I thought you loved me and now you're leaving to chase after Orochimaru for power? Sasuke, leave the Itachi thing go!"

"I cannot."

"Why not? I left it alone with my brother. I ignored it because I saw a deeper future with me and you. If you leave now, that future will be no more." I said truthfully as tears rimmed my eyes.

He disappeared before me and slid behind me. He put his hands on my stomach.

"I'll be back for you. Wait for me. I love you." He whispered in my ear and then it was black.

* * *

I woke up the next morning hoping it was a dream, I found myself in bed, so, I came to the conclusion it was a dream, but I wasn't that stupid.

"Miyuki! Are you alright?" Kakashi asked.

"Sasuke… He left last night. He left me…"

"I know, Miyuki. I'm so sorry." Kakashi sat on the edge of my bed and embraced me in a hug I did not return.

He left me alone for the day. I did not leave my bed; I didn't see a reason to. I was extremely tired anyway. I lay in bed all day, thinking about Sasuke and the stupidity of him leaving. I knew he wanted power. And I knew what Orochimaru wanted also. He wanted Sasuke to be his new vessel. I tried my best to prevent that but failed. Sasuke expects to come home to me in three years time. But he couldn't be more wrong.


	8. Chapter 7

**Snow in the Desert. **

Chapter Seven.

The next morning Miyuki was awoken by Kakashi himself. He shrugged her arm until she began to stir. She opened her eyelids to her blurred vision.

"What time is it?" She muffled.

"It's six-thirty. Miyuki, we're sending out a search party for Sasuke. Would you like to come? You might be able to lure him home."

"I already asked him to stay, Kakashi, he refused." She sat up in the bed, leaning against the bed frame.

"I know, but if Sasuke sees the amount of friends that came to risk their lives for him then he might understand how much everyone wants him home and reconsider."

"I'm telling you, no one knows Sasuke better than me. Trust me, he's extremely stubborn, Kakashi. He will not change his mind about something, especially the death of Itachi."

"I understand." Kakashi looked disappointed.

"Alright, alright. I will try."

"Thank you, that's all we ask." Kakashi smiled.

She couldn't force myself to smile back at him though, not matter how hard she tried.

* * *

Lady Tsunade trusted in Miyuki, Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba and Neji on bringing Sasuke back home briefed them on the seriousness of the situation quickly before they were dispatched to catch up with Sasuke and Orochimaru's men.

They ran as fast as we could, making their way across enemy territory. They knew how dangerous this mission was and that some of them may not return. Kiba sensed they were getting closer, he could almost feel them. He notified the team as they decided to spilt up after a follower of Orochimaru was left behind to prevent the rescue of Sasuke.

Choji stayed behind to fight the man known as Jiroubou. They were hesitant about leaving him behind, but Choji insisted as he had his 'Secret Weapon'.We were soon back on the road as in the distance we hear Choji and Jiroubou commencing their fight. Soon enough, profanities and grunts were faded into the background.

Throughout the quest, more of Orochimaru's men and woman showed up to prevent them.

Kiba left to fight Sakon and Ukan.

Neji left for Kidoumaru and Shikamaru left for Tayuya.

Shortly afterwards, Naruto and Miyuki were left to save Sasuke by themselves.

As they were running through the trees, they noticed another clearing with the barrel that contained Sasuke in it. Without thinking, Naruto jumped into the clearing. He ran to the container.

"Naruto, you idiot!" Miyuki shouted while another Sound Nin came into the clearing.

She jumped into the clearing to assist Naruto, knowing who Kimimaro was; she knew that Naruto would be helpless by himself.

"Give us Sasuke!" Naruto shouted to Kimimaro.

"Don't worry, his process is nearly complete." Kimimaro replied calmly.

Just on time, the barrel started to deteriorate and Sasuke was replaced. Sasuke looked towards Miyuki and Naruto, his eyes stayed on Miyuki. He paused before sprinting off ahead of him.

"Sasuke!" Miyuki shouted after him.

"Miyuki! You go follow Sasuke and bring him home!" Naruto called to her.

"Naruto, what about you? I cannot leave you alone!" She said to him.

"I can handle myself, don't worry about me!" He said enthusiastically.

She could only stare at him. She couldn't leave Sasuke get away or leave Naruto die.

"Go!" He shouted towards her.

She turned her heel and ran in the direction Sasuke took off.

After a short few minutes or running, he was at the top of a waterfall, standing on a huge stoned portrait. He looked like he was waiting for someone, looking into the horizon.

She made my way towards him. "Sasuke." She whispered.

He back was to me. "Why did you come?"

"Because I love you and I don't want you to die."

"I will not die. I will use his power and then kill Itachi."

"Do you know how stupid that is? You will not be able to kill him; he'll overpower you and claim your body for himself!" She was angry.

"I told you he will not be able to. You should have more fate in me, Miyuki. I told you that I will kill them and return to you."

"And I told you, when you come home, Sasuke, I won't be there for you." She said truthfully.

"Sasuke!" A voice shouted.

Sasuke and Miyuki turned their view to see a very pissed Naruto.

"Sasuke, don't you see your friends who came here to bring you home? They risked their lives for you. Even your girlfriend nearly died getting to you and all you can do is continue towards Orochimaru? Do you know what he wants to do? He wants to wear your body like a pair of clothes! Miyuki, the times in team seven, Kakashi-sensei… Did any of that mean anything to you?" Naruto was most definitely pissed.

"Actually, Naruto. It did. You see over the years, you and me became best friends. And I need that friendship for something. I want the second level of the Sharingan. And the only way to gain is through you."

Sasuke swung at Naruto, knocking him off the waterfall. Miyuki could only watch in shock as a Sasuke and Naruto engaged in a deathly battle. She knew that only one of them was going to walk away, especially with the powers that they possessed.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan; Naruto had a bit of a disadvantage until he multiplied himself with Kage Bunshin no Justu. This confused Sasuke as he didn't know which one was Naruto.

Sasuke got frustrated and lightening erupted from his hands - Chidori. He ran at Naruto with such speed. He smashed his Chidori into Naruto's chest, blowing him yards backwards.

Orange exploded from Naruto as he leapt to his feet. He was transforming.

"Sasuke! I was your friend when no one else was, I came here to rescue you and you refuse! I will bring you home, even if I have to break every bone in your body!" It wasn't Naruto. It was the Nine Tailed Demon.

The demon galloped on all fours towards Sasuke, throwing him back into a rock. Debris and scree filled the air, clouding their view from Sasuke. When it settled down it was obvious that the Curse Seal of Heaven had taken over Sasuke. Miyuki grimaced. She could hear the thrashing sounds of bone hitting bone as the two demons fought together.

Sasuke stopped; he was recharging his Chidori, making it powerful enough to kill Naruto. Naruto took the opportunity to charge his Rasengan.

After several seconds, they collided they power together and fought for dominance until Sasuke's power blew Naruto away. Miyuki stopped and watched, Naruto wasn't moving, she was positive he was dead.

She fell to the ground, tearing up over her fallen friend. Sasuke picked himself up off the ground and walked over to Miyuki. He knelt down and kissed her forehead.

"I will always love you. See you in a few years." He whispered into her ear and kissed underneath her ear.

She just cried.

When he left she managed to struggle to her feet and run over to Naruto's body on the floor.

"Naruto!" She called while she was shaking him.

She checked for a pulse. He was alive, all right.

She started shaking him, begging him to come to his senses.

"Leave him to me, young one."

"Jiraiya!" She sighed in relief, "Please, help him."

"Don't worry, child. We're all here to help."

She looked around with tearful eyes and realised that everyone survived. Neji, Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru, Rock Lee and the sand siblings. She looked at Gaara; he gave her a sad look. He looked more matured, older. He held more emotions in his eyes.

I stood up away from Naruto as the others approached me. Neji put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Miyuki."

I didn't say anything.

"We need to bring him back to Konoha. Gaara, Kankuro, Temari; thank you for your assistance. You may be dismissed." Jiraiya told them. They obeyed.

Gaara looked at her finally; they stared at each other for sometime.

As everyone was leaving, he motioned for Miyuki to approach him. She did. When she was in front of him, he took his thumb and wiped her eyes.

"Thank you." She whispered to him, "For your help."

He nodded his head and left. Left her there just like Sasuke did. Built her up and tore her down.


	9. Chapter 8

**Snow in the Desert. **

Chapter Eight. 

At home, Miyuki waited at Naruto's bedside. She's been there for nearly two hours, waiting for Naruto to wake up and thankfully he was stirring.

"Miyuki?" He questioned.

"Yes, Naruto?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry we couldn't bring him back. I did try though." He told me.

"I know you did your best, and it's okay. If he wanted to leave he wanted to leave. There was nothing I could have done about that after all." He remained silent. She sat on his bedside and patted his shoulder.

"Naruto, it's okay. Orochimaru already took a host; he cannot have Sasuke for three years now." She told him.

"So we have three years to get him back?" Naruto said excitedly.

"Yep! But, you have to go meet Jiraiya as soon as you can, Naruto. He wants to speak with you."

"Okay. Thanks, Miyuki." I smiled and left him there.

After that, life was bland and boring. All she could do was train, everyday. He was like being a child again, nothing to do, no one to converse with. Naruto left to train with Jiraiya, leaving her all alone. She realised that her best bet was to study to make herself smarter and train to make herself stronger.

* * *

**_Throughout the next year. _**

Gaara's hands twitched. He couldn't do it; he couldn't finish writing every single letter. He didn't know how to say it. How to say he was sorry, how to say that he doesn't want to leave her again and how to say 'I love you'. He couldn't bring himself around to say anything.

Everyday, he'd write another message for her but quickly discarded it. It was something he couldn't get out of the habit of.

He's always wanted to spontaneously visit her, just a 'Hey, I was in the neighbourhood'. But he couldn't do that either.

Throughout his lifetime he found it extremely difficult to express his feeling towards others, but he always managed to find the words in the end. But with Miyuki, this was different; he was never able to express himself to her. Ever. He tried when they rescued Sasuke, but he couldn't.

He knew that Miyuki and Sasuke were 'involved' for quite some time now, and it killed him inside knowing that the one he lost to battle to, he also lost the girl he loved to also. He knew that then and there would have been his only change, and everyday he regretted leaving it slip past him.

* * *

She waited for Sasuke or Gaara to return to her. Neither one of them did. She sat alone, everyday just waiting for someone.

That day, she was delighted to find out that Naruto was returning home.

At exactly three pm, she waited by the gates of her village for him. A few minutes later, she saw the orange jumpsuit.

"OI! Miyuki!" He shouted. They embraced in a hug while he was laughing.

"You won't believe all the things I learnt! And my Rasengan is better!" She laughed, he was always so energetic.

"I'm starved! Want to go for some Ramen?" He asked overly excited.

He stiffed in his food when it arrived as we sat together.

"I missed Ramen, so much." He said with adoring eyes as he stared at the food. Miyuki laughed again.

"Well, I missed the company, so I'm glad you're back."

"I missed you too, Miyuki." He smiled.

"Any news of Sasuke?"

She looked up at him,"No, he hasn't been spotted or returned." Naruto noticed that she seemed better about the situation.

"Ah, that's a shame. Don't worry, Miyuki! I will bring him home!" He grinned as he touched her hand until he blushed and pulled it away. Ashamed of his overly affection to his friend.

"It's okay, Naruto. I don't want him home anyway."

Naruto looked shocked. "Don't say that, Miyuki! You know you want him back or else you wouldn't be wearing that necklace still!" He smiled.

"It's a gift. I should be wearing it."

Naruto laughed, " 'A gift'? If you say so. I'm going to head home, I'll pay for you."

He smiled and gave Miyuki the Ryou to pay for the lunch he bought for the both of them. When she was finished, she decided to head home myself.

After a few hours of study, Miyuki feel asleep on the desk.

* * *

Miyuki woke up the next morning in her bed, fully clothed in yesterday's clothes. Kakashi lifted her into bed. She had an uneasy feeling. Something wasn't right.

She left her bed for breakfast and to get changed. On her way to her newly formed team; Kakashi, Naruto and Miyuki. She was delighted not to be only sparring Kakashi nowadays. When she arrived at the training grounds where they used to meet, no one was there. She thought that perhaps they forgot about the team until Naruto came running towards her. He looked frustrated.

"We were called Granny Tsunade." His maturity never ceased to amaze her.

"Why?" She asked.

"She must tell you, Miyuki. Come on." They ran to Lady Tsunade's office.

She knocked on the door. "You wanted to see me?" Miyuki asked.

"There's been a situation. Grab all Chunin and several Jounin. Gaara has been kidnapped by the Akatsuki." Her heart just died.


	10. Chapter 9

**Snow in the Desert. **

Chapter Nine. 

_**Plot has changed! I do not care about how the story went originally and yes, I am aware. I am skipping and adding parts as I please or else it wouldn't be a fan fiction, it would then be the manga/series. Don't like it? Then don't read it, it's that simple.**_

Shock and horror was visible on her face.

"They want Shukaku. Don't they?" She asked.

"Yes."

She wasn't ready to give up on both Sasuke and Gaara.

"Prepare yourselves to leave right away."

They left the office. Miyuki didn't try to hide my emotions. Naruto put his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

She shook her head 'no'.

"Come on, let's go."

With that, they both ran to the village's gates. There were many others there, waiting for attacking the Akatsuki. After a quick briefing, they were all ready to move on.

After hours of running and searching, they were able to find a clearing where the sand nin all gathered together.

Miyuki pushed through the suffocating crowd and drew herself to Gaara's lifeless body. She dropped her knees by his head, tears streaming down her face. She lightly touched her fingertips against his pale cheek but quickly flinched away from the cold touch. More tears pooled at the corners of her eyes.

She noticed an elderly woman came fourth.

"My dear, don't worry. He will live to see another day."

Miyuki staggered. "You're Chiyo… You put Shukaku inside of Gaara."

"You were closer than I thought." She smiled weakly at her."I ended his life the day I put Shukaku inside his body, now I will give him a second chance."

Aura alit her hands as she placed them over Gaara. Half way through her eyebrows crossed. "

What's wrong?" Miyuki asked, panicked.

"I don't have enough Charka."

**Yes, there is a change here.**

Miyuki placed her hands over Chiyo's.

"Miyuki, do you understand the caution you're taking?" She asked nodded my head and Chiyo continued.

Everyone watched in amazement as they pushed their lives into Gaara.

After several minutes, Miyuki saw Chiyo drop in front to the floor in front of her.

Gaara's face twitched as he stirred. Miyuki got a glimpse of his aqua-marines before she too hit the floor also.

Gaara sat up confused. "What happened?" He asked the crowd.

Kakashi stepped forward. "Chiyo died to revive you and Miyuki risked her life on your behalf."

Gaara looked to his left and noticed Miyuki passed out beside him. He sat on his knees next to her.

"Is she… Okay?" He asked Kakashi.

"I hope so." He replied.

"I will bring her to Suna's hospital for treatment." Gaara was stern and demanding.

"If you wish." Kakashi replied.

He pushed Miyuki into his arms and walked to Suna without another word. When he got to the hospital she was rushed into care without a second thought. They put her in a private room to herself where Gaara placed her on a bed. She was immediately assisted by doctors and nurses. Gaara was pushed to the back of the room with all the commotion. He could only get a glimpse of what they were doing.

"Kazekage-sama. She have lost a critical amount of charka but she will be okay, she just needs rest. She can leave as soon as she awakes but I recommend that she continues resting and does not attempt to leave for Konoha for at least two weeks. She was close to death, you're extremely lucky." The doctor told was shocked of the fact that she nearly died for him. He was confidant of her survival and would try his best to ensure it.

He tried terribly to keep his eyes open but struggled as his hand fell into hers on the bed and his eyes forced themselves closed. He was in an awkward position, he was sitting on a chair that was pulled to the side of her bed. He rested his hands above his head that laid on the bed as he slept. He didn't know what was brought over him, but without the Shukaku, he felt at ease to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Miyuki's eyes opened to find Gaara at the end of her bed, she was extremely weak but she managed to pull herself up to a sitting position with the support of the her right hand, she ran it through Gaara's hair and he jumped in spite of the action.

He head whipped up to her, he stared in shock.

"Thank god you're alive." Miyuki whispered, "You really scared me you know."

"I scared you? You scared me! What were you thinking?" He asked.

"I couldn't just leave you die, Gaara… You would have done the same for me." She told him. And she was right, he would have done the same. He briefly thought did that mean that she felt the same as him. But he found that idea ludicrous.

"I would have…" He admitted, putting his head down.

He cursed himself for being so weak for this girl. She smiled full-heartedly.

"So, when can I go home?"

"Two weeks." He told her.

"You're kidding right? I'm stuck in the hospital for two weeks."

"No, you're _stuck _in Suna for two weeks. But don't worry, the kids are not as mean." The quote from her childhood years made her laugh. Gaara's lips twitched to see her full of life but frowned when she seemed to be in pain afterwards.

"You will be staying with me in the Kazekage's building."

"Gaara, I don't want to be a burden."

"You won't, believe me." She smiled again.

"Okay, I will stay but only for a few days." She offered.

"No, you'll be staying for two weeks. No arguements.

And she didn't. Secretly she was delighted to be staying with Gaara for two weeks, but she didn't want to annoy him. She sighed to herself mentally.

"Well, let's bust you out of here." Gaara told her.

"Am I allowed leave?" She asked.

"Yes, you are. Come on." He offered her his hand and she took it. He pulled her out of the bed and lead her to his house.

* * *

Once inside, he brought her to his bedroom. "You will be staying here, I do not sleep much anyway."

"Gaara, I do not want to impose. I'll be okay with the couch."

"No. You need proper rest. Therefore, you're sleeping here."

She sighed in defeat. He pulled back the covers.

"In." He demanded.

She followed, she wanted to relax, she needed it. He pulled the covers over her like a mother would do to a child. A loving gesture.

While he was in front of hers, Miyuki sat up on her knees and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, hugging him. He stood shocked, he couldn't move.

"Thank you, Gaara." She kissed his cheek. He deeply blushed and she smiled at his reaction. He placed his hand to the cheek she kissed while his lips twitched.

"I… I got t-to get to work." He stammered in shock.

"I will get Temari to send you up breakfast."

"Thank god! I'm starved!"He walked out the room, still blushing. He approached Temari in the kitchen.

"Temari." He called, "Miyuki is our guest, she is staying in my room, you are to bring her breakfast and oblige to her commands."

"It's the least we owe her. Why in your bedroom?" She asked, "I thought no one was allowed in your bedroom."

"Yes, they're not. But she risked her life for mine and we have no other rooms."

"Okay. I will bring her breakfast. Oh, and Gaara? You're face is extremely red." She said with a grin.

* * *

As Miyuki was sitting in bed there was a firm knock on the door.

"Come in." She called. There was silence.

"Uh, I'm not allowed." An awkward voice said on the other side.

"Temari?" She asked as she made her way over to the door.

"Yeah. Good to see you're alive." Temari smiled when Miyuki opened the door.

"It's good to be alive." Miyuki smiled as she took the tray.

"Thank you for what you've done for my brother and this village." Temari smiled.

"It was seriously the least I could do. Can't you come in? Gaara would never find out." Miyuki smiled, slyly.

"Oh, trust me, he would." Temari thought. "But if it was a command." She said devilishly.

"In that case, Temari, I demand you to look after me in Gaara's room." Miyuki put on a stern voice.

Temari laughed as Miyuki made room for her to enter the room.

"Why aren't you allowed in Gaara's room?" Miyuki asked her as they both sat on the bed.

"Oh, he's huge on the whole privacy thing. No one is allowed in his room. But for some reason, you are. What have you been doing to my brother?" Temari laughed as Miyuki's flew open wide.

"Nothing like that, if that's what you're thinking!" She exclaimed causing Temari to laugh more.

"So, how long are you here?" Temari asked.

"Two weeks." Miyuki sighed.

"Hmm. Why did you risk your life for my brother?" She asked.

"For the Kazekage? I'd say a lot of people would have."

"Interesting thought, but then again, you were the only one who volunteered with Chiyo."

"I noticed that. But no one were friends like Gaara and I were."

"That's true. You know he didn't tell me and Kankuro that until recently? We never knew. When we were younger we never were really with Gaara in public because of who he was and we didn't want the other children to see us like him - that's why we never knew of you. Selfish, I know. But when I thought he died, I regretted all of that the day I heard he was abducted. I remember wishing I could take it all back, and I still do." Temari's head dropped with shame.

"I know, Gaara told me when we were younger that you and Kankuro we never by his side. He wasn't bothered though because I was always there for him, until I left, you know."

"We always knew something was beating him up when he was younger, he only told us at the Chunin exams who you were after he rescued you. Kankuro and I were shocked for months."

"I thought he'd hate me after what happened. And when he didn't leave me for death, I was shocked also." Miyuki said truthfully.

"Gaara wouldn't do that. Well, to a childhood friend anyway." She laughed.

Then Temari's eyes dropped to my necklace. "Is that the Uchiha symbol?" She asked.

Miyuki touched the symbol. "Um, yes. Before Sasuke left for Orochimaru, when we were involved."

"Ah, that's what I heard. Pity, he would have been a good ninja."

"He will become a great ninja, well, his body will." Sighed Miyuki.

"Do you miss him?" Asked Temari.

"I miss the comfort from someone else." She answered truthfully.

"Then why don't you take a swing at someone else? Say… My brother?" She winked.

"Temari!" Miyuki shouted. They both laughed and continued their conversation while Miyuki was eating.

They talked about many things in general, mostly about Shikamaru after Miyuki mentioned his helping hand during the rescue of Sasuke. Temari would **not **shut up about him. Miyuki then start to suspect some blood boiling between the two. Temari also talked about how she saved Shikamaru during the rescue. After a while, she quickly left my room with my tray claiming that she had errands to run.


	11. Chapter 10

**Snow in the Desert. **

Chapter Ten.

_Here's to Gabreele (: 3 _

Miyuki sat by the window in Gaara's room, she sat on the large window frame with her right leg brought up to her chest where she held it firmly. She looked at the landscape in front of her. It was nothing like Konoha. She had to be honest, she preferred the scattered blue lakes that reflected the pinpoint stars in the sky and the canopy of green trees. But then again, Suna had something that Konoha didn't. Suna had Gaara. She smiled at the thought. But because of Gaara's work she knew that she wouldn't be seeing that often at all. She frowned at the thought. At least she'd have Temari for company, but then again, Temari and Gaara weren't the same people and Miyuki wasn't into girls in **that **kind of way.

"Having fun?" A voice called behind her.

She stepped off the window ledge to reveal Gaara by the door frame.

"Oh, yes. Can't you tell?" She said sarcastically.

"Well, I'm sorry that Suna isn't as interesting as Konoha." His lips twitched. He was telling a joke. She knew that there was smile underneath his mask of false emotion that was waiting to be broken out.

"Bed." He demanded.

"Yes, sir." She complied as she made her way into his bed.

He pulled the covers over her once more. "Who was in here?" He asked seriously.

"Oh, um. No one was." She lied.

"Horrible liar. I will not ask again." His voice was stern.

"Temari was, I wasn't feeling to well so I demanded she came in to see me."

"Very well. It's not allowed." He boar is eyes into hers, making sure the message was clear.

"Why am I allowed in here so?" She asked.

"Because, you're sick." You could never get real questions out of Gaara.

"You're a bad liar, also." She smirked. His eyes went wide. He knew he was caught.

"Uh. So, would you like dinner tonight?" He asked, completely off the topic.

"Of course." She smiled.

"Okay. I'll bring it up to you when it's ready."

"Why can I not eat with everyone else? You could swear I had the plague." She pouted.

Gaara couldn't help but to stare in awe at how adorable she looked. "Because you're sick. You need to stay in bed."

"Gaara, it won't kill me to have dinner with everyone else." Gaara sighed deeply.

"Fine."

Wait… Did she just make the Kazekage cave? She felt extremely victorious at this moment in time but did not dare to push it any further in fear that her isolation would be continued.

* * *

They made their way downstairs towards the dinner hall. Gaara escorted Miyuki to a chair on the left of the Kazekage's. He pulled it out for her as a true gentleman. She was seated as we he.

Moments later Kankuro and Temari arrived with dinner and placed it before their hungry eyes. Miyuki realised the rumours of Temari's horrible culinary skills were all false as she felt flavour explode in her mouth and jump on every taste bud on her tongue. She complimented Temari on her skill for cooking and she was blushed in contempt.

After dinner, everyone was leaving the table as I offered Temari to clean the dishes but Gaara refused because apparently she was 'too ill'.

He rushed her upstairs and pushed her into bed, pulling the covers over her. He made an attempt to leave.

"Gaara, will you please stay? You have no idea how isolation like this feels." She smiled warmly at him.

He sighed and sat down on the bed next to her.

"I don't know what isolation feels like?"

"Well, you know what I mean. Being stuck in a bedroom all day, all alone."

"Wrong again, little Miyuki."

"Little? I'm the same age as you!" She protested.

"Same age, yes. Same height, no." His lips twitched while he was teasing her.

She sat up on the bed. "Hey! You're only like a foot taller than me!" Gaara forced himself not to smile.

"So, what's it like being the royal Kazekage of Suna?" She asked out of the blue.

"It takes a lot of time and attention." He admitted.

"Is that why you leave me in here, all alone?" She smiled.

"If you wanted you could come to work with me. It's not that exciting though." He admitted.

"I would love that! Can we do that tomorrow?" She asked with hopeful eyes.

Gaara was about to say 'No, you're too sick' but her eyes were filled with so much delight that he couldn't say no. All he was able to do was nod. She made a sound of happiness.

From there, Miyuki and Gaara's conversations continued. It was more like Miyuki talking while Gaara gave brief answers. Half way during a story Miyuki was telling Gaara, she heard heavy breathing. She looked to the left of her, he was asleep. She couldn't help but laugh at how cute and peaceful he looked while sleeping. She took the blanket and threw it over the both of them. She turned to her side with the back of her hand resting underneath her cheek. She stared at his innocent face while he was sleeping. He would occasionally stir or sigh while he was captured in his dreams. She smiled once again. This couldn't help but remind her about their childhood days. The way Gaara looked while he was sleeping was similar to when he was a child, he had a peaceful, innocent face. She lightly touched the side of his cheek with her right hand, making him stir again. He moved over to his side as his non-existent eyebrows knitted together. He was so close to her that she could feel the heat from his breathe on her skin. After several minutes of admiration, she was also asleep.

* * *

Gaara woke up the next morning to the sunshine. He stretched himself out slightly, waking himself up thoroughly. He turned to his side to face angelic features.

He remembered the night before and how he fell asleep before her. He didn't mean to, but he accepted it greatly and silently hoped it wasn't the last.

Suddenly her eyes lifted open, startling him. He jumped slightly back with a huge blush on his face. She laughed.

"Don't worry Gaara. It's okay."

"I wasn't doing anything." He defended horribly.

"I think that's a lie." She giggled.

"You getting up for work? Can I come?" She grinned.

"Yes, get ready now."

"Do I have time to shower?" She asked.

"If you wish. We're up early enough."

He left to make the both of them breakfast as Temari and Kankuro were not awake yet. After she was ready from her shower she made her way downstairs to find Gaara and the kitchen in a mess.

"Having trouble?" She asked.

He jumped slightly, flinging himself around to face her.

"Aren't you supposed to be a ninja, Gaara?" She laughed, "Aren't you supposed to know when an attack arrives?"

"But you're not an attacker."

"I could be, you never know." She smiled, he frowned mentally at the idea of her being his enemy in any shape or form.

"Want some help?" She asked.

"Please. I usually do not make breakfast."

They finished the food quickly and made their way to the Kazekage's office.

On the way, Gaara gave her a brief explanation of what his day consists of which was basically filing and signing papers. On the way into the office, Miyuki noticed a receptionist giving her a glaring look.

"Excuse me, miss!" She called after Miyuki. Gaara glared at her for interrupting his conversation.

"You need to sign in." The receptionist called with her gaze fixated on Gaara.

"She doesn't need to sign in, ever." Gaara enphisized the 'ever'. Gaara pulled her arm for Miyuki to continue walking down the corridor.

"Does that mean I will be visiting more?" She asked, eyes glistening.

"Perhaps. We'll see how to keep up today."

"What? I have to do work?" She pouted.

"Yes, that was the whole reason why you are here. I need the extra help." He smirked.

Miyuki looked with shock, first he was cracking jokes and now he's half smiling!

"Was that a smile, Gaara?" She questioned as he opened the door to his office, beconing her inside. His eyes were slightly wide.

"No." He stated as he closed the door.

"Aaw, Gaara is smiling!" She teased. His jaw clenched. It was obvious to her that her teasing was getting to him in a playful way.

* * *

Throughout the day, Miyuki was settled on easy work such as filing but mostly sitting on the side of Gaara's desk and reading all the private documents. He continued writing without looking up.

"Do you know it's illegal for you to do that?" He asked.

"Do you know you're allowing me?" She teased.

He stopped and looked up at her. He stared at her, searching for comeback. When he realised he was fresh out he grunted and looked towards the documents once again.

_A/n: I know this one was short but I'm really confused at the moment with what to do. I have an idea though but there's going to have to be a HUGE plot change and also a time , I will like to confess that this story is about Miyuki, Gaara and a little bit of Sasuke, not the whole Naruto story in general. I find it extremely boring when people write the whole plot, therefore I am not going to do the same as them._


	12. Chapter 11

**Snow in the Desert.**

Chapter Eleven.

Over the next few short months, Gaara found it impossible to move closer to Miyuki.

He found the hardest thing was to allow his guard to fall around her. The last time he left his guard fall was around Yashamaru and he ended up with a broken heart and a feeling of betrayal. But he knew that Miyuki would never do that to him, well, he hoped she wouldn't.

For once in his life, Gaara didn't know what to do or more like how to do it. He wanted to approach her but he couldn't bring the words that he wanted to say to roll off his tongue.

On the other hand, Miyuki also found it impossible to approach Gaara but she was getting tired of waiting for him to come forth to her. She came to the conclusion that he needed that extra push to bring him forth. For the past couple of months she's been trying to get herself closer to Gaara by offering to attend his working hours and pushing him to sleep next to her on the extremely rare nights he slept.

* * *

Like usual, Miyuki was sitting on Gaara's armchair rest, looking over his shoulder while he signed various documents.

He found one with the Hokage seal on it. Thinking it was for Miyuki he made a seal releasing it and handing it over to Miyuki after seeing her name in the scroll very briefly.

"Look's like it's for you." He said as he handed it over to her. He watched as her eyes scanned every word, her eyebrows knitted together in frustration. Suddenly her face showed pure shock as she dropped the scroll to the floor and ran out of the office towards the manor. Gaara looked at her in confusion and picked up the scroll.

_Kazekage,_

_The village has just witnessed the return of Uchiha Sasuke. He claimed of slaying his previous master, Orochimaru and avenging his brother, Uchiha Itachi. I bring this to your attention as he came back home to Konoha in search of Uchiha Miyuki who has now decided to remain in Suna. Sasuke in now in contemplation of going to Suna to bring her home, do not notify Miyuki suddenly as it may be a shock to her. _

_Regards, Lady Tsunade._

Gaara's eyes flew wide as he ran towards the manor where Miyuki had run towards.

When he arrived he noticed she wasn't there. Once asking Temari he found out that she would have preferred to be alone at this moment in time and he wasn't going to go against her wish.

He made his way back to the office to reply to the Hokage of Konoha.

_Lady Tsunade, _

_It is my wish that Sasuke must be stopped from coming to Suna so suddenly. _

_Just to remind you; next week we will be having our annual formal for the anniversary for the town's existence. I invite you and your village to this festival with honour. _

_Sabaku No Gaara,_

_Kazekage._

_

* * *

_

While Gaara was walking home from work, he noticed that Miyuki still wasn't home after surveying the house for her.

He decided to go to his refuge for his own thoughts as he worried about Miyuki.

While she was walking home from her thoughts when she noticed a silhouette on the roof of the Kazekage manor. She would recognise the messy red hair anywhere.

She made her way to the top of the building without him noticing.

She sat seriously close to him.

"Will you leave me?" He asked, distantly with his head hanging from his neck.

"No. I'm just worried about him coming here." She sighed as she leaned her head on the crook of his neck. That gave Gaara the motivation to put his arm around her waist and pull her closer to him.

"If he comes, I'm not going to give you away easily." He warned.

"I'm not going anywhere, Gaara. Don't worry. If I didn't have seen the report for my own eyes, would you have told me?" She asked.

"Probably not because the Hokage requested me to and I wouldn't want you to get hurt because of Sasuke." He answered truthfully.

She kissed his cheek in gratitude. He moved his face to hers, inches away. He realised to himself that it was now or never, as he tried to move forward his heart wrenched with the thought of rejection and he couldn't. He put his head down towards the floor.

Miyuki sighed as he put her right hand to his left cheek and moved his face to hers. When he realised it was what she wanted also, he instinctively closed the space and kissed her lips genially - obvious he was terrified. Miyuki could feel his lips trembling.

She pulled away. "Gaara, don't be frightened." She whispered to him.

His eyes were unsure but he put his hands on the side of her neck and moved in again, breathing in her scent before he pushed his lips into hers, moving their lips together in sync.

He knew from that moment that he was not going to allow himself to lose her again. She moved forward, sitting up on her knees, pushing towards him as she squeezed the clothing around his forearms, pulling him towards her. She wanted more, she couldn't deny that. She moved her body closer to his, pushing him backwards. She noticed a difference in his emotions, he was panicked. She pulled herself away from him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push you that far. I'm just anxious after this couple of years." She apologised.

"It's okay, I'm just new to this. I don't really know how to…"

"We can take it slow." She interrupted.

"I would like that." He smiled.

You smiled!" She laughed.

"Well, I can't keep a face of stone constantly. Especially around you."

They spent the rest of the night on the rooftops as they stargazed and chatted. With her occasionally kissing him, as she could tell Gaara was far too nervous as well as being uneasy to this newfound situation. Alas, Miyuki felt victorious about the fact that she was able to bring Gaara around to the way she wanted it to be. As for Gaara, he felt amazed at his new found confidence with his newfound girlfriend, Miyuki. With his arm around her waist and her head resting on his shoulder, he felt at ease. Now that he's completed a task that he set out for after five years, he's felt as if he can do anything he wished. Although he felt extremely venerable again, like a child almost, for putting his heart into the open for harm's way, he couldn't be happier that he did. He was at the peak of his blissfulness and he wasn't going to let Sasuke stop his goals in life.


	13. Chapter 12

**Snow in the Desert. **

Chapter Twelve. 

_A/n: I just realised that I don't know where the hell I'm going with this story. So, this story is kind of waffle as I'm trying to buy myself time and give myself more ideas but unfortunately while I was supposed to be coming up with a decent plot I've been dancing to Daft Punk. Sorry, lads. _

_

* * *

_

Throughout the night Gaara couldn't help but notice that the talkative Miyuki hasn't said a word for a least ten minutes. He smiled at the thought of her talkativeness.

He nudged her slightly for a conversation to notice she groaned and moved closer to her with a soft snore. He had to slap his left had over his mouth to prevent himself from laughing slightly.

When he noticed she was asleep after much inspection he lifted her genially into his arms and pulled her inside before she caught her death underneath the cold breeze of Suna.

He laid her into his bed while he pulled the blankets over her.

Gaara wasn't that tired at all in particular so he lay beside her on top of the covers. He turned himself to face her beautiful face as he brushed strands of hair out of her sight, even though she was asleep he wanted her to be as comfortable as possible and of course so he could see her face properly.

She shivered and moved towards him, begging him silently for comfort of some sort and he didn't deny. He wrapped his spare arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.

With his chin on top of her head, he view was blocked from her beauty. He stared out the window at the full moon. He silently thanked God himself for removal of Shukaku because the two-tailed demon was extremely lustful for Miyuki's bloodshed.

His eyelids pulled themselves closed as he lay with Miyuki.

* * *

The next morning he woke up the sunshine of his blissful town.

He pulled himself out of Miyuki's grasp and pulled on his clothing for a Kazekage's day of work.

He looked over his shoulder to his bed where she was dreaming. She looked to peaceful for him to wake her up, so he didn't.

He walked silently to the Kazekage's office where the secretary greeted him as usual; he ignored the gestured and closed the door to his office.

On his desk laid a new batch of scrolls and letters. He sat down on his chair and sighed at the amount of work he had to participate in today. As he was going through the letters he noticed something strange.

There was a letter addressed to Miyuki. He flipped over the paper to be revealed to the Uchiha symbol that locked the letter inside.

He thought for a moment what he should do until he came to the conclusion that it would be best for himself and Miyuki if he never let her know of the Uchiha's love letters to his girlfriend.

He opened a draw to his right with a key and sealed the letter inside. He noticed something else inside the draw; it was a project that he has been working on for years, something for Miyuki with the help of Kankuro's crafty skills. He pulled it out and smiled to himself.

He decided to push all other tasks for the day aside and to restart his project and present for his girlfriend.

* * *

Miyuki shivered when she woke up, noticing that Gaara left a couple of hours ago.

She stretched out of bed and made her way downstairs where she was greeted by Temari making breakfast.

"Morning, Miyuki." She smiled, offering her a plate of dinner.

"Good morning, Temari. Did you sleep well?"

"I did indeed. Will you do me a favour today? Could you please bring lunch to Gaara's office today, he skipped breakfast. Normally I would do it but I thought maybe he'd prefer it if you brought it to him." She winked.

"You're disgusting."

"Love you too." She smiled.

She turned back to concentrate on the food while Miyuki began to eat the food she was given. She was surprised on the variation that Temari brought to her daily for different meals.

"Oh, I was meaning to ask you. Did you get your outfit for the annual festival?" Temari turned to her towards Miyuki.

Her head snapped up from the food with wide eyes and a mouth full of food.

"Gaara didn't tell you?" Temari asked. Miyuki shook her head 'no'. She then swallowed the food that remained in her mouth.

"When is it?" Miyuki panicked.

"It's in five days from today." Temari looked shocked, "We have to bring you shopping!" She panicked.

"Agreed. But not today Temari, I have to do stuff with Gaara." She smiled, thinking that Gaara had work for her again today.

"How about in one day's time?" Temari offered.

"I would love to. Now, excuse me, I have to go yell at Gaara for not telling me." Miyuki excused herself as she took Gaara's lunch.

She made her way towards the Kazekage's office with his assistant screaming over the desk that she had to sign in. Ignorance of some woman these days.

She knocked on the door.

"I told you, I am not accepting any visitors today." Gaara said sternly.

"Not even me?" Miyuki asked sweetly through the wooden door.

She heard Gaara jump and shuffle around the room. She heard the door click as he opened it.

"Brought you breakfast." She smiled as she leaned towards him; he got the idea and kissed her also.

"Thank you." He took the breakfast from her and brought it to his desk and began to eat.

"Do you want some?" He asked.

"No, Temari fed me at home." She smiled as he continued eating.

"It looks like you did no work today!" She exclaimed.

"Eh, I was distracted."

"With what?" She asked, quizzically.

"Nothing you need to know of."

"That's not fair that you're keeping secrets from your girlfriend." She crossed her arms and pouted. Gaara grinned at her choice of words. 'Girlfriend'.

"Don't worry, you'll find out soon." He offered.

"Like the annual festival?" She asked.

"Temari told you, didn't she?" It was more a statement rather than a question from the Kazekage.

"Yes. Now I have barely anytime to go shopping!" Complained Miyuki.

"What is with girls and shopping?" He asked himself.

"Because I have to look pretty for you." She smiled at him.

He couldn't help but grin as he beckoned her over with a quick gesture of his hand.

She walked towards him and sat on his lap. His eyes went wide as he didn't expect her to show that much affection. She noticed his facial expression twist and attempted to leave her new 'seat' but with the movement of his arm around her waist told her otherwise.

"The reason I didn't tell you was because I wanted to ask you to come with me as the Kazekage's date." He offered, "And you always look pretty." He added while he stroked her blushed at the compliment her gave her.

After one day, not even, he has become more affectionate towards her.

"I would be honoured." She smiled as she leaned in towards him to kiss him.

Miyuki ended up helping Gaara with a little amount of his paperwork before kissing him goodbye.

She left with the assistant screaming at her once more. But once again Miyuki ignored her and continued as if she didn't exist.

She made her way home to find Temari sitting down in the kitchen.

"Hey Temari. What's wrong with you?" Miyuki asked.

"Flustered. I still can't find the perfect outfit for the festival."

"Why do you need the **perfect **outfit?" Miyuki asked.

"Because, I need to look good and represent Suna." She said professionally.

"Is Shikamaru coming?" Miyuki grinned.

"How'd you know?" Temari stared at her with wide eyes.

"A woman always knows. And besides, you never shut up about him. Ever." Miyuki smiled, she finally had something on Temari.

"Suppose. Like I know you have the hots for Gaara." Laughed Temari.

"I do not!" Protested Miyuki.

"Speaking of which. He was pissed you told me about the festival. He wanted to ask me himself."

"Ask you?" Questioned Temari.

"To go… As his date." Temari jumped from the table.

"They were the words he said?" She panicked.

"Yes. Why?"

"That's very un-Gaara like. Did you accept?" She question more.

"Yes. Of course I did."

"I knew it! Ring the white bells 'cause we're gonna be having a wedding!"

"Don't over-exaggerate, Temari." Miyuki rolled her eyes as she made her way into Gaara's bedroom where she could still hear Temari singing wedding songs.


	14. Chapter 13

**Snow in the Desert. **

Chapter Thirteen.

Gaara came through the door to hear Miyuki and Temari giggling and gossiping at the kitchen counter as they made dinner for himself and Kankuro.

He could hear Temari's voice from the other room.

"What are you doing with my brother? Like, are you together? Or is it just a friendly date?" She was bombarding Miyuki with questions as Gaara could tell she was struggling with to answer.

She wasn't sure if Gaara wanted a public relationship so she decided to keep it down until she was sure.

"Um… No, it's just a friendly thing. You know, because I'm his best friend so it'll be best for me to go with him."

Gaara smirked at her answer. He knew that she was struggling with the answer and to be honest, he would have preferred a private relationship. Media and wedding offers from the elders wasn't particularly something that Gaara wanted.

He acted as if he didn't notice the girl's presence as he made his way upstairs.

"Oh, I see. Well, that's a disappointment. I really thought Gaara was getting some." Temari laughed as well as Miyuki.

"God no. After Sasuke I'm never going to date again." Miyuki laughed it off as if she found it truly amusing but the truth was she didn't. If it wasn't for Gaara she probably wouldn't have dated again. And the fact that he's searching for her at this moment in time makes her stomach tie itself in a painful knot.

Miyuki knew that without Shukaku, Gaara did not have an advantage on Sasuke like he did when they were younger. She worried about Sasuke's forcibility to bring her back. As she knew, Sasuke will stop at **nothing **to get whatever he wishes.

He didn't stop when it came to Miyuki when she was a teenager, he was always there until she gave in, he didn't stop with avenging his brother and she knows that he will not stop until his clan is revived with pure Uchiha blood. They were the three goals in his lifetime and she knew that nothing will stop him as long as he is breathing.

Temari's face fell serious. "Did you hear he avenged his brother and killed Orochimaru?"

"Yes. Gaara told me yesterday. How'd you find out?" She asked, truly interested on how Temari knew.

"Do not underestimate a woman's power to discover gossip." Laughed Temari,

"I know everything about everyone in this village!"

'Not everything.' Miyuki thought to herself as she smiled lightly.

"So, what's the dirt then?

"Temari started rambling about everyone's personal lives as they continued to cook dinner. When dinner was prepared they called the leftover siblings to the table.

As usual, Miyuki sat next to Gaara as they were eating.

Temari continued her gossip of the village people and the trouble she goes through to find it out.

"You know, it's like being a spy. It's serious work, I should get paid for it." Temari boasted lightly.

"You go through the personal files in Gaara's office. That's not a lot of work." Kankuro stated with a smirk as Temari looked terrified.

Gaara looked up towards her as she sunk her head down towards her food. Miyuki laughed at the shock plastered on Gaara's face and the shame on Temari's. Everyone ate in silence after that.

A short few minutes later Gaara excused himself from the table and made his way upstairs. Miyuki looked down to notice he barely ate, she frowned.

When Gaara left Temari jumped from her seat to make Kankuro suffer for what he said to Gaara while Miyuki ate, laughing occasionally.

After dinner, Temari and Miyuki cleaned the plates and made her way to Gaara's bedroom.

"Gaara?" She called as she knocked on the door. No answer.

She opened the door slowly to reveal he wasn't there.

She made her into the bedroom itself to use the restroom, she reached her hand towards the doorknob as it turned. A blush immediately reached her cheeks.

There was Gaara in his underwear, fresh from the shower. He rubbed his red locks with a towel until he noticed her before him.

He watched as she stared at his body, she was astonished. She knew that ninja's had great bodies but _wow. _She couldn't pull her eyes away from his well-sculpted chest with muscled arms to match.

She thought for someone who did so little in a fight would have barely any strength beneath the skin but Gaara had **plenty **of it.

She finally pulled her eyes away to meet his. He was blushing too. It took all of her strength not to jump him at that moment.

"Sorry, Gaara. I d-didn't mean…" She stuttered.

"It's okay." He interrupted. "It's not like I'm naked." She laughed awkwardly.

'Only _half-_naked.' She thought to herself.

"Do you need to use the restroom?" Gaara asked when he noticed she was staring again.

"Oh, yes. I do." She said awkwardly.

She had to snap herself out of the trance his body forced herself into.

She left the bathroom moments later to a chilling breeze that invaded the room through an open window.

She figured that it was Gaara's calling card to her. She slid out of the window and jumped onto the roof.

She noticed Gaara was at the other side of the rooftops, staring over the eastside of his village. Miyuki could almost feel the pride radiate off of him as she made her way towards him.

"Nice to see you're wearing clothing." She smiled, teasingly.

"It looked like you preferred me without it." He smiled, he was teasing her too. Her face flushed red.

She opened her mouth to protest but he grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards him and captured their lips together. He decided he needed to learn to take chances and live his life the best extent it can reach. After all, they weren't going to live forever and he might not have her forever. Yes, he was worried about Sasuke coming to claim her and death unnaturally such as; war, fighting, etc. He realised that he could possibly only have two days to show her how much she means to him.

Miyuki was completely taken off guard by this gesture as she stumbled slightly before she latched onto Gaara's forearms, squeezing tightly as he kissed her more and more. He pulled away too sudden for her liking. He pressed his forehead into hers as the grip on her waist tightened.

"Miyuki, there's something I've been meaning to give you for a while now." He said as he pulled away to reach into his pocket.

She was anxiously as he pulled out a small chain with a wooden hourglass pendant on the end. Inside the glass was sand flowing through it, moving around in strange patterns.

"Kankuro's been helping me to make it for a while now. Inside is my sand sealed with my charka, that's why it's free-flowing. With this around your neck, I'll always be able to find you." He presented the chain within his hands.

"Gaara, it's beautiful. Thank you." She smiled at him as she leaned on her toes to kiss him which he accepted gracefully.

Gaara watched as she reached behind her neck and unclasped a necklace. She pulled the Uchiha symbol from around her neck and held up her hair and turned her back towards him, motioning for him to put it on for her. Gaara sighed in relief that she removed the Uchiha symbol. When she wore it he felt betrayed. After all, she is wearing his wedding promise, but Miyuki was oblivious to that factor.

Gaara clasped the necklace around her delicate neck as she dropped her hair afterwards. She was thankful that Gaara's present was longer than her parent's pendant, making both visible. She touched the necklace and looked up towards Gaara.

He smiled at her and he returned it.

* * *

Her back was on the concrete building top while Gaara was attempting to balance his weight on top of her, attempting not to hurt her. She sighed in pleasure as Gaara kissed down her neck - a technique Miyuki taught him just moments ago by doing it to him.

She must say, he was picking up fairly quickly and his confidence was sky-high. With every little moan that escaped Miyuki's lips, Gaara was encouraged to continue his actions.

He felt himself getting hotter and begging for more of her. Suddenly Miyuki went from the scenery of the glistening sky to the interior of Gaara's room. She landed lightly on the bed as Gaara pulled himself on top of her. His lips immediately went to her lips, pulling and licking her bottom lip, teasing her. As he continued to kiss her, his hands took control and shook their way to side of Miyuki's figure. He couldn't help but lightly push the fabrics of her t-shirt upwards, allowing himself to feel her stomach and waist, he hands dug into her skin.

She pulled away from him. "What happened to taking it slow?" She laughed.

He grunted in response and continued to kiss her.

His hands digging further and further into her clothing until he couldn't help but pull her clothing off all together. And Miyuki thought she was the eager one.

She started to return the same curiosity to him, tearing his clothing off to reveal the gorgeous body she's come to admire.

When Gaara was left in nothing, as was Miyuki, they blushed.

Gaara struggled, he wasn't too sure what to do next. Taking off clothing was all easy-breezy.

She could tell he was extremely confused by his expression.

He looked downwards and then back to Miyuki with a blank expression.

She laughed slightly at how irriated he looked. "Let me." She whispered as she pushed him onto his back.

He tensed with the sudden pleasure as he took a sharp intake of breath. On the other hand, Miyuki moaned the second they made this contact. Gaara just watched her, still blank. She took his hands and pulled them onto her waist, showing him that he was also in control and it was perfectly okay for him to touch her body.

After several minutes of Miyuki in control of movement, Gaara started to get comfortable in the situation. He allowed her to have her moment in time until he was fed up with her slow pace.

He eagerly pushed her onto her back, putting his elbows on either side of her head, lowing her head into the crook of her neck. As he started moving, Miyuki started moaning at his gentle touch and movements. Gaara moaned and sighed into Miyuki's neck.

After several minutes, they reach the point they desired and laid in each other's arms, comforted by the cool breeze.

Gaara had Miyuki securely to his chest as her arm rested lazily on his stomach. Gaara kissed her forehead briefly. He wanted to say it, it was the perfect moment.

He wanted to tell her how much he loved her.


	15. Chapter 14

**Snow in the Desert. **

Chapter Fourteen.

_A/n: Thank you so much to xOxPiggyBridexOx for reviewing with kind words and adding me to her Author Alert (: _

_Also, thanks to Gabrielle to whom this story is dedicated to ;D _

Miyuki's heart swelled in her chest when she recalled the previous night's antics.

She opened to her eyes to see a very awake Gaara looking down upon her. He looked at her with smiling eyes even though his face showed no expression.

"Good morning." She sighed, breathless.

"Yes it is." Gaara's eyes lightened.

He couldn't help but see that he was more than happy, delighted in fact, about his closeness with Miyuki.

He couldn't help but feel complete and utter pride with her by his side. (No rhyme intended.)

"I'm going shopping with Temari today. Is that okay?" She asked him.

He smiled. "You don't need ask for permission, Miyuki. Of course you're allowed go shopping. But only on one condition."

"And what is that?" She raised her right eyebrow.

"That you'll use my money." He told her.

"No. I have my own and plenty at that."

"And I have more. It's just simply asking you to use our money for simple necessities like clothing, grocery shopping. All that jazz."

"Fine." She puffed as he laughed at her childish attitude that he's loved so much and still does.

"I have to start going to go work. I'm extremely late." He told her as he slid out of bed and pulled on his Kazekage robes.

"Then why'd you stay?" She questioned.

"Because you looked too peaceful and beautiful to leave." He smiled over his shoulder.

He walked over to her side and pulled out his wallet before waving it in his face.

"See this? You use this and this only." He was so demanding.

"Yes, yes, yes. I know. Now get to work before you're late."

He walked over to her bedside and kissed her briefly on the forehead while muttering a 'see you after work'.

After he left Miyuki stretched her stiff body over Gaara's sheets while a smile stretched onto her face.

It was going to be a good day.

* * *

During her long needed shower, Miyuki massaged out the knots and stress she's gained from last night's engagements with Gaara.

After she felt complete enough for breakfast, she made her way downstairs to a very excited Temari.

"Morning." Saluted Miyuki - not literally.

"Morning Miyuki! You ready for shopping?" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah. I guess I am." Smiled Miyuki.

"Guess what! You'll never guess what!" Temari jumped from foot to foot as she continued bringing Miyuki's breakfast to her.

"You said I'd never guess what." Miyuki smiled at the excitement of Temari.

"Oh! I'll just tell you! Shikamaru invited me to the formal with him! Well, I think it's just as friends, not sure. But who cares! I'm going to the festival with Shikarmarruuuu." She sang.

Miyuki could only laugh as she picked her food apart before she ate it.

"Now we both have to look even better seeing that we both have dates!" Temari chirped.

"I told you Temari, it's not a date with me and Gaara." Miyuki lied.

"I know it is, I'm not silly you know." She said with a grin.

"How'd you know?" Miyuki asked bewildered.

"Oh please. Gaara suddenly changes his complete opinion of life over night? Had to have been something with you." Winked Temari.

"Please, don't tell anyone." Begged Miyuki.

She sighed. "Fine. But you owe me, it difficult for a gossip queen to keep her mouth shut."

"Well, I won't tell Gaara that you've been stealing money from the town's fund for attacks." Laughed Miyuki.

"You're an evil one. You know that. I need that for clothing!" Laughed Temari.

"We have a deal. Now, let's get shopping!" Grinned Temari.

* * *

Throughout the whole day, Temari was dragging Miyuki around and forcing her to wear clothing that Miyuki didn't particularly like in a sense.

She was pulled around all day, sighing and complaining in exhaustion.

While Temari pulled her into another shop, Miyuki decided to look around the shop itself. She found herself looking through the brightly coloured shelf until she placed her fingers over the softest fabric she's ever put her fingertips apon.

She caught the sleeve and pulled it over to examine it. There in her hands, was the most beautiful Kimono. It had long, exaggerated sleeves and a well-fitting waist.

She held up the Kimono to her body, it seemed to print on hers perfectly. It was the perfect fit, stopping just below her knee caps, it seemed perfect for her.

She stared deeply into the patterns as the light pinkish print seemed to hypnotize her as the Sakura flower print covered the midsection of the Kimono. It was finished off with a ribbon that wrapped the Sakura flowers around her midsection and tied in a bow at the back.

"You like that one?" The old woman said.

"Oh, yes. Yes, I do." Was all Miyuki could say.

"Yes, it is a beautiful piece. It's been waiting here for a long time for someone like you to pick it up. It's reserved for loyalty." The old woman's voice shook. A sign of old age and wisdom.

"Oh, I'm not loyalty. Maybe it wasn't made for me after all." Admitted Miyuki, disappointed.

"You don't understand, dear. You are considered loyalty for what you've done for us." She weakly smiled. With that, the woman handed Miyuki the dress.

She went into the changing room and pulled it on over herself. It was beautiful. It highlighted Miyuki's figure and generously exaggerated the length of her legs.

"You look… Wow!"

"You look beautiful yourself Temari." Smiled Miyuki.

"I love it. I'll take it." Miyuki told the woman.

"And I'll take this." Temari butted in.

* * *

After a long day of shopping the girls found themselves sitting over lunch, chatting mostly about the festival.

"Are you nervous?" Temari asked her.

"Should I be?" Questioned Miyuki.

"Well, you do know that all eyes will be on you. You know, because of the whole Gaara thing." Now Miyuki was getting nervous.

"I didn't think about that." She admitted.

"Don't worry. You don't have to do anything but talk to strangers." Laughed Temari.

* * *

Gaara sat in his office alone.

He grew tired of the constant scrolls and papers that demanded his attention. Especially when his attention was in other places.

He found another letter from Lady Tsunade. He sighed to himself, hoping to God that it wasn't a Sasuke issue again. He was growing tired by hearing from them.

He unlocked the seal and pulled the scroll open.

_Kazekage,_

_I would like to inform that Team 7; Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke are leaving tomorrow for their journey to Suna. _

_They could possibly be there from tomorrow night to the next afternoon. _

_I talked to Kakashi, he said that he will control Sasuke over the time he will be here. _

_Kakashi will be bringing the rest of Miyuki's personal belongings as she's decided to stay in Suna for quiet sometime now. _

_Lady Tsunade,_

_Hokage._

Gaara quickly replied with the usual thank you and formalness that he despised.

He organised a hotel for them to stay in already and thought about the idea of pairing a room for Sasuke with Naruto.

But he didn't want to annoy Sasuke to be honest. He didn't want to deal with the unnecessary attention and drama.

He noticed something else, another letter. Another Uchiha seal. He pulled the letter from its resting place and opened his draw.

He knew it was a bad idea to keep Miyuki in the dark from Sasuke's letters, but he thought it was best for himself and Miyuki and above all - their relationship.


	16. Chapter 15

**Snow in the Desert. **

Chapter Fifteen. 

_A/n: I know I'm bothering you with all the author notes, but I really have to thank everyone who has taken the time to read and review my story. I owe you a lot. (: _

_Also, I officially started college today. It was crap. It's full of bitches and the ugliest guys. One tried to hit on me too, it was DIGUSTING. So, unfortunately, I might not be able to update as often._

_Thank you to:_

_Leogirl321. YOU ARE AMAZING. I've been looking __**everywhere **__for that teddy's name! You just saved my life. Thank you so much! _

_But because of the awkwardness of changing the teddy's name in every chapter practically, I'm going to leave it with Tedeibea. _

_Thank you so much for telling me! And also, thank you for the kind words (: Really means a lot. But don't you worry, I have a lot of drama, on it's way ;D _

_.Blurp. Thanks a bunch for the encouragement. _

_

* * *

_

Miyuki spend the majority of the day alone, Gaara was extremely concentrated on the upcoming events to impress the other village members.

He secretly wished that Miyuki would enjoy herself the most. That thought of Miyuki made him eager to come home to his beautiful girlfriend.

He quickly arranged the occasions for the festival.

While he was scanning through letters and signing treaties he noticed a letter from the Tsuchikage from the Hidden Village of Rock that was just North of Suna itself. He found it strange as on rare occasions has he accepted a letter from the Hidden Village of Rock.

He opened the seal and released the writing within. He scanned his eyes over the ink that told him about a sighting of the Akatsuki nearby once again. Gaara pondered to himself; 'why are they back?' They already took his demon and practically his life.

Why else would they be passing over Suna again? Gaara thought for revenge. But the Akatsuki rarely seeks revenge; it's something they don't bother with as they have far bigger problems on their hands.

* * *

Over the next couple of days Miyuki and Gaara decided to organise the festival together where they've come up with such ideas as game booths, food and candy booths, fireworks and live performances.

Gaara had to admit; she was an extremely useful helping hand unlike Kankuro who was running around mimicking the actions of the pervert, Jiraiya and Temari who was shopping, as usual.

Today was the day of the festival, much to Miyuki's dismay; she was extremely disappointed that she hadn't found the time to greet the incoming guests.

She hoped that Naruto and Kakashi would have been there.

While she was sitting down on a wooden chair in front of a vanity table as Temari messed around with her jet black locks. She moved it from side to side as she attempted to force the locks to wave.

After Temari throwing Miyuki's hair around and pulling it together, she decided to go for wavy curls with her bangs hanging freely above her eyes.

Temari also decided to go for a natural look with makeup as natural colours were applied with a dash of eyeliner and smudged black eye shadow highlighting her black orbs, making them deeper.

After preparation of Miyuki's appearance, she was delighted with the outcome as was she looked much more mature and gorgeous.

She moved into the bathroom to change into her Kimono as Temari worked on perfecting herself for Shikamaru.

Miyuki pulled the Kimono over her lingerie. She held the Kimono around her waist as she struggled to wrap the large ribbon around herself. After she was able to manage the extravagant piece of clothing, she finally opened the door to approach Temari who just finished the final touches on her hair which she allowed down for once in a straight manor.

"You look beautiful, Temari." Smiled Miyuki to her.

"And to you. If you could tie that Kimono properly that is." Laughed Temari as she approached her and retied the ribbon for her.

Miyuki began to notice that Temari began to take on an older sister role against Temari, making her feel like family already.

"You ready?" Temari asked.

"Let's roll." They linked arms as they walked down the staircase together.

* * *

Gaara was sitting with Kankuro on the furniture as Gaara played comfortably with the cuffs of his yukata.

He couldn't help but feel extremely nervous tonight as he lets everyone noticed Miyuki as his partner.

Kankuro tapped on the side of the furniture impatiently.

Suddenly footsteps were head making their way down each step.

Gaara and Kankuro jumped off the couch, anxious to leave.

Gaara watched as Miyuki walked down the stairs as he noticed her soft ankles touch each step, her long, silky legs connected to her ankles.

Gaara surveyed her kimono, she looked gorgeous and he could not deny. The difference in her makeup and hair was an unexpected shock, but excellent nonetheless.

Gaara automatically extended his hand towards Miyuki, offering it as she made her way down the stairs.

She took it with grace and gratitude. He kissed her hand, eyes bearing into hers as Kankuro stared with a shocked expression while Temari grinned, and she loved it when she was right.

The couple scouted ahead with Kankuro and Temari following while Temari readjusted his jaw shut.

* * *

When they arrived at the festival children played happily as their parents enjoyed a social beverage and conversation with the other parents.

When Miyuki and Gaara walked into the clearing there was an awaiting silence as Gaara took Miyuki's hand, intertwining his fingers with hers, as they walked onto a platform to hoist them above the crowd.

"Thank for attending annual festival to celebrate this great reunion. I would also like to note that this is also the celebration of my relationship with Miyuki." Gaara looked over at Miyuki who was shocked at his affection. T

he crowd gasped before applause erupted throughout the scenery.

There was one person not cheering and clapping though and that person was Uchiha Sasuke.

He glared at Gaara with his newfound love. He was jealous, possessive and Miyuki was in his opinion **his possession. **

Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder, warning Sasuke not to advance, Sasuke obliged.

Throughout the festival, Miyuki enjoyed the rare social drink with Gaara who didn't drink at all.

He stayed firmly at her side until unfortunately he was pulled away by the elders who wished to speak to him. Miyuki was worried it was about that.

As Gaara walked with the elders, they worried about the recent Akatsuki sighting along the borders of Suna. They also asked questions about Miyuki, just being curious, afterall them too were shocked that the container for the Shukaku learned to feel comfortable enough around someone, especially girl, to proclaim his love for them. Or so they assumed.

Miyuki talked to Kakashi, he congratulated her on her newest success - Gaara.

He also told her about her possessions that he brought for her; he told her that they were being brought to her apartment tomorrow morning.

Kakashi suddenly stopped with a glaze of worry that was fixated behind Miyuki.

"Watch your words carefully." He warning and walked away without another word.

Miyuki was pulled forth to face someone she hoped to be Gaara, she couldn't have been anymore wrong.

She saw his dark, black eyes. They were not how they remembered them; they were more loving and focused on her.

"Sasuke." She choked on her breath.

"Gaara?" He just asked, venom in his voice, looking behind Miyuki.

She knew Gaara was behind her. What a pickle.

She stood in between her ex-lover and newfound lover.

She couldn't think probably, she was shocked beyond belief. Gaara put his arm around her wrist protectively. She faced him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She demanded.

"I didn't want to hurt you." He stated blandly.

"And what do you think you've done now?"

"Miyuki." Sasuke interrupted as Gaara glared at him while he pulled him arm around Miyuki. "I told you I was coming, in the letters."

Gaara knew he was fucked now.

"What letters?" Miyuki asked.

Sasuke looked at Gaara, so did Miyuki.

"You hid letters from me?" She practically shouted.

"It was to protect you. Miyuki, you have to understand."

"I don't. You're just being overly protective and jealous, Gaara. It's no reason to shut me off of Sasuke."

"Why do you want to know about him so much?" Gaara snarled.

"Because, it's the least he deserves for being their for me when no one else was."

"Least he deserves for abandoning you?" Asked Gaara, he was furious.

"You did too, twice!" Miyuki shouted.

"Miyuki…" Gaara whispered.

"Leave me be." She said sternly.

He didn't move.

"Leave!" She shouted.

"If you touch her, I will kill you." He told Sasuke.

Sasuke scoffed. "You can try."

His eyes narrowed.

Miyuki's heart sank. Gaara turned out to be an overprotect liar.

She never happily ever after was too clichéd for her. Of course it was.

Sasuke put a soft hand on her shoulder.

"You're welcome to stay with me. I'll be in town for a few days anyway to enjoy the festivals." Sasuke offered.

"If you don't mind. Just no funny business." She warned. It wasn't meant to be a joke. She wasn't in the mood for humour at this moment.

She knew that the best thing for this moment in time was to calm herself down and speak with him shortly afterwards.

She just needed to warn him about the precautions of lying and deceiving her like he did.

She contemplated the thoughts of staying with Sasuke.

She wondered if it was safe, not for her but for Sasuke. If Gaara finds out, it'll be like Shukaku's reign of terror and bloodshed all over again.

* * *

Gaara left the festival early; he didn't bother with her ending speech.

He really wasn't in the mood to entertain others when his heart felt betrayed and scattered.

Gaara knew it was his fault for keeping her in the dark about Sasuke but he couldn't help to think about why the hell she cared so intensely.

He couldn't help to wonder about that fact that possibly Miyuki had remaining feelings for the Uchiha as he knew that he had a burning feeling of love for Miyuki.

He was terrified of the fact that Miyuki could possibly leave him for Sasuke.

And he came to the conclusion that if Gaara couldn't have Miyuki, neither can Sasuke.


	17. Chapter 16

**Snow in the Desert. **

Chapter Sixteen.

_A/n: Dear leogirl321. I think I actually love you. You are officially my favourite reader. (:_

_

* * *

_

She was furious, she couldn't deny that.

She sat on Sasuke's bed, her eyes raw red from the tears that fell from her onyx eyes.

She tried to sleep but every time she attempted to close her eyes and lay into the mattress she could almost feel Gaara's body next to her.

She was thankful that Sasuke had errands to run such as searching for an editable meal for tonight.

She knew that he was trying to impress her by acting how he used to be.

Foolish little Uchiha, thinking he was wow her like old times and take advantage of her venerable state of mind.

She wasn't stupid, she knew how low he would sink to gain her attention and love again but she was persisted on refusing his offer.

Right now, she needed to clear her head about Gaara.

She knew it wasn't the first time he has lied to her, he claims it's for protecting her but she would rather be in the early light of these kinds of situations.

As the Kazekage, she knew that there will always be things he'll hide from her, and she accepted that.

But one thing she couldn't accept was the fact that she hides her possessions from her.

She contemplated returning home.

* * *

Gaara sat alone in his bedroom; he refused to work, to do anything. He just sat in his room, everyday.

He would occasionally pull out the possessions that Kakashi left for her this morning such as Tedeibea.

He smelt just like she does from her late night strangles on Gaara's childhood friend before she arrived into Suna and stole his heart.

Gaara was frustrated beyond belief at the Uchiha. He couldn't deny that.

He wanted the Uchiha dead but he knew that his power now exceeds his own, especially without Shukaku.

There was a knock on the door that startled him.

"Um, Gaara?" Temari questioned on the other side of the door. She was terrified.

"I told you to leave me be." He said angrily.

"Gaara. It's urgent."

"I don't care if the town is being attacked. Leave me be." He warned her.

"Sasuke's here."

With that; Gaara jumped from the bed to the door.

He pulled it open to reveal a beyond shocked Temari.

He shoved past her to make his way towards the manor's door.

He pulled it open with an expression for death.

"What do you want?" Demanded Gaara.

"I just want to say no hard feelings." Smirked Sasuke, "Miyuki wants her possessions."

Gaara died inside.

He felt like he needed to cry to release the anger and pain that he has vented all this time but he did not want to give Sasuke the satisfaction of seeing him breaking down in front of the pathetic Uchiha.

"I will have Temari drop them by tomorrow morning." Gaara tried with great difficultly to stop his voice from cracking.

"No need. I'll collect them while I'm here." Sasuke pushed past Gaara with a smirk plastered on his face that Gaara wanted to smack off of him.

Gaara briskly walked to his room, showing Sasuke the way.

He watched as Sasuke rummaged through belongings, pulling out things that he recognised to be Miyuki's.

He put them together in a box that he brought along with himself.

Sasuke noticed something, a glistening pendant on the bedside table. It was his wedding promise.

He decided another teasing was good for an offering.

"Looks like Miyuki will be needing this again." Smirked Sasuke as he reached to pick it up.

Just then a force of sand slammed him into the wall.

Pressing into his chest, cutting off his supply.

He started to charge his Chidori.

"Stop!" Temari shouted. "You're only going to hurt yourself and Miyuki! Nothing will be solved by this!"

At those words Gaara dropped the sand around Sasuke as he fell to the floor shortly afterwards.

After much thought, Sasuke retreated also. He was in much pain after the impact with now the shattered wall.

Gaara picked up the teddy. "This is hers too." He stated as he left the room and stormed off to retreat to another one.

Sasuke smiled to himself. He knew he was victorious.

He felt extremely successful about the fact that he has finally 'won' the fight between him and Gaara for Miyuki.

Sasuke continued to stack her belongings away into boxes as he left the house without another word.

* * *

Miyuki managed to clam herself down enough to sit on the couch and read a quiet book.

She decided that the images from the book managed to push out the thoughts of Gaara long enough for her to clam her roaming tears down.

She was so fixated on the novel that she was reading that she didn't notice the door open and close until Sasuke dropped a box on the seat next to her.

She placed the book down.

"What's this?" She asked.

"Your stuff. I got it from the Kazekage manor today."

"You didn't have to go through that trouble." She said honestly.

The words 'Kazekage' and 'Manor' stung her.

"It was really nothing."

"Please tell me it was civil." Miyuki begged.

"It was. Until he attacked me. Hit me hard too." Sasuke complained.

"Where?"

"My back. How about a massage? You still any good?" Sasuke asked.

"Why not." Miyuki half-smiled.

Sasuke pulled off his top to reveal his newly developed chest and stomach.

Miyuki gapped. "Where did those come from?" She complained.

"Eight hours of training a day gets you far." Laughed Sasuke.

He sat on the floor in between her legs.

She moved her hands around his shoulders, squeezing the spots with bruises and tension.

Ever time she pressed into his sore muscles he took a sharp intake of breath and occasionally groaned of the pressure.

She slightly smiled to this old memory of herself and Sasuke from when they were younger.

"You have no idea how much I missed this." Sasuke admitted truthfully.

"The massages?" Miyuki asked him.

"And you. I've always missed you. I've thought about you everyday. When we were scouting around Konoha I used to come to your apartment. Kakashi was a problem though. I was terrified." Sasuke laughed.

"Terrified of Kakashi?" Miyuki asked, "He's so innocent!"

"No he is not! He would kill me if he found me there and then sitting on the end of his daughter's bed." He laughed.

Miyuki did a little too.

She didn't notice it but the friendship growing between her and Sasuke was healing her slowly.

But she wasn't going to leave herself become committed to him, she just wanted someone, anybody for company.

He continued. "You have no idea how upset I was when I came home to find you gone." He whispered.

He was truly hurt. "I told you I wasn't going to wait while you ran off completing your life missions." She said sternly.

He sat up on his knees, facing her.

He pushed her back into the chair as he placed his arms either said of her, his torso still naked.

"You know I have one more mission in life left." As he attempted to lean towards her.

"Sasuke. No." She pushed his chest lightly as she turned her head away from him. "I can't."

"Why not?" He demanded.

She didn't answer because he already knew the answer. He huffed as he pulled on his shirt.

"I'll make you dinner."

And he was gone.

She sat in the chair and sighed.

She knew what he was trying to do, make her fall in love with him all over again. And she was going to do the opposite by resisting her demons.

* * *

During dinner, Sasuke was full of stories about Orochimaru.

"You were right you know."

"About?" Questioned Miyuki.

"He wanted me as a new vessel. After you said that I watched his movement. He wanted to take my body while I died. So, I used him for his power and then killed him and fled before team sound came back. It was obvious I did so."

"I'm really proud that you didn't leave him to possess you. I knew you'd be strong enough to kill Itachi alone." Miyuki said truthfully.

"Yes. And I did. It really does feel great completing your life goals." He smiled to himself as he pushed a piece of food around his plate in thought.

"Did you miss me?" He asked.

"Until I met Gaara." Her heart contracted.

"Just because he came into the picture doesn't mean that you lost all love for me. We both know that. Are you contemplating him?"

"Yes." She didn't bother to lie.

"Until then, could you do me a favour?" Asked Sasuke.

"Depends on what that favour is."

"I wish for you to wear this until you make your decision." He pulled a chain from his hands, she recognised it immediately.

She nodded her head as he sat up.

He stood behind her as he lowered himself to reach her sitting height, his breath tingled her neck.

He put his two arms around the front of her neck and genitally clasped it behind the back of her neck.

She left the pendant dangle in front of Gaara's pendant.

_The two of them held pendants around her neck, proclaiming their love for her._


	18. Chapter 17

**Snow in the Desert.**

Chapter Seventeen.

_Once again, thank you Leogirl321 for the compliment? :L But, I did the best I could do and updated for you three times in one night! Oh yes ;DBy the way. It was cliff-hanger time. Deepest apologies._

_

* * *

_

Miyuki lay next to Sasuke that night; since she felt guilty about him offering to take the confined space of the isolation and uncomfortable couch during his stay in Suna she decided that it would be favourable for the two of them to share the oversized bed that Gaara generously had even Sasuke with his apartment.

Gaara wouldn't have given Sasuke the oversized if he knew that he'd be sharing it with Miyuki though.

Just at that moment, Sasuke erupted throughout Miyuki's thoughts by turning onto his side, groaning.

He slouched an arm over Miyuki's body and she felt at ease all over again.

She knew that even though she locked her feelings deep down for Sasuke that they knew left, they were just in the depths of her mind.

Although he was impatient at times, she had to admit that he's been extremely patient with her.

He has really matured.

If it was the old Sasuke he would have probably attempted to kill the Kazekage therefore bringing Konoha into an unwanted war with Suna.

She decided to move closer to Sasuke as she pushed her heat into his chest.

The comfort was something she couldn't deny.

She knew she was doing wrong and just digging herself a hole which she soon will not be able to release herself from.

She knew the longer she stayed in this embrace she will have to make the hard decision of Sasuke or decided it might be best if she moved away from his embraced but when she attempted Sasuke's arm pulled her closer.

He was un-subconsciously cuddling her, bringing her closer.

She accepted the embrace this time. Accepting his body heat from his naked torso. Sasuke's specific scent never left him, it was alluring to her.

He held her closer as his eyebrows crossed.

He was dreaming.

She turned to her other side with her back towards him as he moved closer, putting his head on the crook of her name.

"I love you." He whispered in his sleepy state as his arm wrapped around her chest.

Maybe it was the constriction of his arm that prevented her from breathing efficiently or maybe it was something else.

She knew she had to talk to someone else about this.

* * *

The next morning Miyuki woke up in the bed alone, she noticed that towels were scattered around the room showing that Sasuke showered previously.

The sun was directly in her face, showing her it was late.

She made her way downstairs to see Sasuke cooking for two.

"You slept in late. Good thing I left breakfast until later." Sasuke smiled at her.

What was with this boy and no shirts? He was worse that Jacob Black. (A/n: Of course she doesn't know who he is. It's kind of my perspective.)

She knew what he was doing. Sasuke knew that he was attractive and he knew that Miyuki had a weak spot for guys that take care of themselves physically.

She couldn't help it. Every girl has their turn-on and hers happened to be well-kept men.

"Sorry, I was exhausted. I was up all night."

"Something bothering you?" He asked.

"Just Gaara."

"Of course." He didn't dig further as he served up her breakfast.

She sat on the counter as she ate the food he prepared while he stood in front of her.

"What's it like to be with Kakashi and Naruto again?"

"He's still an idiot." Sighed Sasuke. Miyuki laughed.

"But I have to admit. He has extreme courage and his skills are after improving. He's just extremely obnoxious." Sasuke told Miyuki.

Miyuki smiled as she reminisced on the 'old times' in team seven with Naruto and Sasuke.

The times when Sasuke struggled for her attention and Naruto struggled for everyone's attention.

"I missed those days." Miyuki sighed.

"We can go back to them you know. Kakashi, you, Naruto and I." Sasuke attempted to convince her.

"Before that I'll have to speak with someone."

"Who?" Sasuke questioned. Worried it was Gaara.

"Kakashi. His wisdom is beyond his years, you know. And he cares for me, a lot. He'll be extremely honest with me." Miyuki finished her breakfast and headed out to seek Kakashi.

* * *

Miyuki knew she was gaining close to the location of Kakashi because she could hear Naruto shouting.

When she came into a clearing she saw Kakashi and Naruto having a dispute.

"Hey, Kakashi. Can I talk to you?" Asked Miyuki.

"Of course, Naruto." Kakashi replied.

With that Naruto left after he gave Miyuki a look of sympathy.

Kakashi sat on the grained floor and gestured her to follow him. She did.

"What's on your mind, kid?" He asked.

"Gaara."

"Thought so." He sighed.

"And Sasuke." He raised his visible eyebrow.

"So, what's going on there?"

"I love Gaara, but he lied to me. He hurt me and is constantly keeping me in the dark. And I've been staying with Sasuke and I have to admit, I think I'm after falling in love with him again. Is it wrong to love two people, Kakashi?"

"Not at all. Let me first explain, you've never lost the love you had for Sasuke. It's just when Sasuke left for Orochimaru you were extremely hurt, so you hid the feelings you had for him away. Locked them away safe. Then when Gaara came along you expressed the previous feelings of love you had and also the love you have for Gaara. You have to understand, Miyuki. He is the Kazekage; he will keep you in the dark a lot." Kakashi explained.

Miyuki was in shock, she never noticed that Kakashi was an advice guru.

"I see. But Kakashi, he didn't bother to tell me about Sasuke coming."

"Because he's frightened he'll lose you to Sasuke, Miyuki." Kakashi was wise beyond his years.

Miyuki pondered the thought, she knew he was right.

"Well, I have to go control Naruto. You okay now?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, thank you so much."

"Anything for you." He kissed the top of her head.

She looked out over the horizon where the sun combined with the sand.

She had a lot to think about.

* * *

She sat there for a few hours, thinking too much was always her biggest vice.

"Miyuki!" A voice called as she saw Temari racing towards her.

"Miyuki, you have to help. Please. Gaara, he won't eat, he won't work. Miyuki, he is refusing to do anything!" Temari huffed in one breath.

"I will make my decision tomorrow."

Temari's eyes flooded. "Miyuki, please, don't leave for Konoha. You will kill him."

"I know. That's why I'm thinking, Temari."

"He loves you, you know. You're the first person he's ever loved. Not Kankuro, our parents or I. It was you. And you always will be, he won't be able to move along, Miyuki. He needs you."

"I know. I need to go back to Sasuke. I'll let you know tomorrow." Miyuki sulked. Now she was more than ever lost.

* * *

When she arrived to Sasuke's place, he was half asleep on the furniture, concentrating on a book.

"Thank god you're back. I was worried." He looked at her. He was telling the truth.

"I'm sorry. I just needed to think."

"And?" Asked Sasuke.

"I'm not sure yet."

He lifted himself from the couch and approached her. He put his arms on her forearms and rubbed them softly.

"I will accept your choice." She thought for a second that he was lying until she saw sincerity and pain in his eyes.

"But don't ever forget that I love you."

He leaned towards her, obviously offering a kiss. Miyuki didn't have time to think before she flung her arms around Sasuke and started kissing him furiously.

He tightly held onto her waist as he kissed her back with the same force and equal eagerness.

He pulled away first as touched her bottom lip with his thumb, a signature move.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for that." Blast from the past.

She didn't want to hear him speak.

She just wanted to kiss him again, so she did.

She pushed her lips back into his, tugging his hair while his hands roamed around her back and waist underneath her shirt.

But every time she kissed him she was reminded by Gaara.

Although Gaara was a sweet a soft kisser, he had his impatient moments.

She stopped kissing him, moving her head to the side; he continued kissing down her neck. Biting, kissing, and sucking.

She tried to push him away with her hands but he was far too strong.

"Sasuke, stop." She demanded. He didn't.

"Sasuke! Stop!" He was irritating her now with his persistence.

He attempted to kiss her lips again. She was getting tired of his forcefulness.

She kneed him into the groin.

He fell to his knees, holding his crotch in pain with a groan.

She looked at him, disgusted. She leaned down and picked up Tedeibea that hung out of the box with her possessions inside.

Tedeibea was all the company she needed at the moment. It helped Gaara through five years of isolation so hopefully it would do the same for her.

"I told you stop." She told him.

"Miyuki, I'm sorry. My temptations got the better of me." Sasuke begged, still in pain.

She ignored him and continued her pursuit from the premises.

She walked down the empty street.

She didn't know where she was going, she didn't care.

She continued walking until the retail shops and residential estates stopped.

She saw red. She dropped Tedeibea in shock. She collapsed.

Sharingan.


	19. Chapter 18

**Snow in the Desert. **

Chapter Eighteen.

_Thank you to all for staying tune and being patient. =]_

_

* * *

_

Miyuki's eyes slowly and weakly opened to feel a massive pressure on her stomach and her hair surrounding her face, blocking her view.

She could tell that she was hoisted over a shoulder with her arms dangling above her head.

She could vaguely notice two feet in ninja sandals walking back and forward into her vision.

She couldn't help but allow her eyes to close again to prevent the throbbing feeling in her head.

* * *

Miyuki was stiff, her body tired.

She could tell she was traveling for a while over the throbbing aching in her back.

It was pitch black; the room had no windows, probably to prevent her escape.

She awoke in a massive, silk-based bed. Its quality was outstanding.

It was pitch black; the room had no windows, probably to prevent her escape.

She attempted to remember the previous night's actions.

She recalled seeing the Sharingan. She cursed Sasuke mentally for his ignorance.

She knew he was determined but not that determined.

She noticed that there were two doors in her presence.

One by the bed, the other by the end of the bed.

She decided to take her chances; she opened the door next to the bed. A bathroom, how convenient.

She searched for a window inside the bathroom. None also.

She left the bathroom and made her way towards the other door, as she attempted to open it. It was locked. That was her way out.

She started thrashing and banging her shoulder off the door in attempt to break through it. It wouldn't budge, definitely charka protected.

"Sasuke! Leave me out!" She shouted. She was pissed off.

"Sasuke! Get in here now!" She shouted again. No one was answering her.

"I'll kill you when I get out of here! I swear!" She continued shouting.

She heard a deep and dark laughter erupting from the other side of the door. She groaned in frustration.

She continued to hit herself against the door but it wouldn't weaken.

She was definitely being kept a prisoner.

She decided to wait until someone came into her.

Once Sasuke came through the door she was going to jump him, attack him and leave with him severally injured hopefully.

She knew Sasuke wouldn't hit her anyway.

She sat on the bed, waiting for his arrival.

After a couple of hours she managed to fall asleep of waiting her capture to make their way into the room.

* * *

She awoke to food on her bedside; she was sitting on the edge as she stared at it angrily.

Sasuke was able to come into the room without her noticing.

He was after improving greatly. He was now stealthy and cunning.

She hit over the tray as it smashed into the floor, glass shattering all around the floor with a loud crash.

She stared at the wall with tears brimming her eyes.

She was hopeful that Gaara would still feel for her and save her from his isolation.

After a few minutes she realised how vulnerable she was without him and how much she missed and loved him.

She wishes she didn't over-exaggerate.

She hated herself for getting close to Sasuke.

She knew she gave him the false impression, she knew from the moment he kissed her in his apartment.

She felt herself getting extremely dehydrated and cursed herself for smashing the drink on the floor.

She moved her way into the bathroom and flicked on the light.

Inside she poured the cool water from the sink.

She cupped her hands over the water and poured it onto her face while briefly drinking some.

She wiped her face clean and flicked the light off in the bathroom.

She noticed a figure on her bed, sitting.

She froze as she moved her head to the side, how did they get in here without her noticing? Extremely cunning and quiet.

"My dear sister. Sorry to take you by force." The voice was strong, dangerous.

"Madara." She whispered.

_(A/n: I laugh every time I say Madara to himself. It sounds like Madra and Madra is Irish for dog. Yup.)_

_

* * *

_

Gaara banged furiously on the wooden door.

The door opened to reveal Sasuke inside with Kakashi.

"Where is she? I know you took her. I found Tedeibea on the road." Gaara demanded.

"No, I didn't take her. Kakashi heard reports about the Akatsuki coming to take her."

"Why would they want her? You took her, I know it." He shouted, pulling Sasuke by the shirt.

"Kazekage, it's fact. The Akatsuki took her. They've been looking for her for a long time now. Her brother, Madara, wants her to join their forces to capture Naruto." Kakashi broke through.

"Madara is her brother?" Sasuke and Gaara said in sync after Gaara released his hold on Sasuke.

"She never told you that I'm guessing." Kakashi smirked to himself.

"We should go look for her." Sasuke told Kakashi.

"We don't know where the Akatsuki resides." Kakashi stated.

"They're close." Gaara astonished the both.

"She's wearing my locket. I can feel my body pulling myself towards the charka."

The both of them stared at Gaara with wide eyes until Kakashi spoke.

"Sasuke, get Naruto, we have to find her before the move."

"Kakashi, that's idiotic. They want Naruto, it's suicide." Sasuke replied.

"Think about it. If they want Naruto that badly, they will concentrate on him. Their numbers have weakened drastically."

Miyuki was right, Kakashi was a naturalgenius.

* * *

"It's good to see you again, Miyuki." She noticed his coat.

"You've joined the Akatsuki." She observed.

"Actually, I run it." He was proud at that.

She noticed the mask by the bedside. He was taking on the impersonation of 'Tobi'. The childish Nin.

"How could you be proud of that? You're a monster." She spat at him looking into his eyes. They were the eyes of his deceased brother.

"No. I'm not. I'm just another power hungry ninja who wants to make a difference."

"That's twisting my words. You are a monster. Don't try and sugarcoat it. You kill thousands of innocent people and children - including my family!" She shouted at him.

"Don't raise your voice to me, Miy." Her childhood nickname. His voice was stern, dangerous.

He could kill her with ease, and she knew that. She calmed herself down.

"Why am I here?" She demanded.

"I want you stand by me as my sister and team mate."

"I won't. I want to go home." She demanded.

"Home to Sasuke or Gaara?" He smirked. "Promising your heart like that to two men can be dangerous. I wonder; which one will die for your love?" He asked.

"Shut up."

"You have no choice, Miy. You're staying until you will comply. If not, you will die." He gestured to another tray of food that was displayed on the bedside table. "Eat."

"No." She flipped that tray too, glass smashing at her feet as it mingled with the previous broken glass.

He stood up to her; he was easily a foot taller than her.

Was she intimidated? Yes.

Was she terrified? On the verge of shitting her pants terrified.

"If you want than you can die that way. Starvation. I heard it's pretty painful."

He pulled a photo from underneath his cloak.

"Remember our family for what we were. And what I did to them. Remember that you are always my sister, my blood. Together, we can make the Uchiha clan victorious and go down in history." He pushed the picture into her hands and left.

She looked down at the picture as he made his way out of the room, locking the door.

The picture showed her mother, father and older brother huddled together. Out at the side of the picture is herself, a smile plastered on her lips with Madara's arms around her shoulders, his chin on Miyuki's head.

She missed her brother for who he was.

'_Together we can make the Uchiha clan victorious and go down in history.'_

"I will make_ you _history." She sneered.


	20. Chapter 19

**Snow in the Desert. **

Chapter Nineteen.

_When we get to chapter twenty I'll bust out the free booze._

_

* * *

_

Gaara informed the search party, which consisted of Kakashi, Sasuke and himself, that they were on the right trail to Miyuki's capture.

But there was a problem, they've been travelling throughout the night and not only were they fatigued they also had another few hundred miles to go.

Gaara was extremely lucky that he added the loving touch of his chakra into the pendant but she did add her chakra into him in order to save his life.

It was paying the favour back, exactly.

Gaara scouted ahead with the others following closely.

He despised the fact that Sasuke was behind him trying to gain credit for rescuing Miyuki but hopefully he'll die on the way to Akatsuki or better, he will die there.

Gaara knows that this mission is extremely difficult and he is willing to sacrifice his life for his love, that's what love is about, right?

He remembered his words when he was younger; "I fight for myself and love only myself."

Wow. A lot can change, huh?

Here he is several years later; risking his life for a beautiful woman and about to engage in combat for her life.

Willing to die for her love.

Clichéd, I know. But isn't love a huge cliché in itself?

Supposedly everything involved with love is clichéd, the baring of red, vibrant roses, giving of gifts and chocolates and of course, the one-kneed proposal.

But Gaara was willing to become apart of the cliché for this woman.

He would do anything for her.

Gaara begged them to continue after hours of travel but they all claimed they were too exhausted and Naruto complained of hunger.

"I will continue. You can catch up." Gaara stated before running ahead.

"Gaara, that's suicide. You cannot fight all of them, especially when tired." Kakashi spoke words of wisdom once again.

"Don't worry about me, Kakashi. I will stop when I grow exhausted too." With that he was gone.

* * *

Miyuki awoke alone again, food by her bedside.

She huffed in frustration but did not flip the tray.

She already had to tip-toed around the dangerous sharp shards on the floor, begging for her feet to make contact with them.

Her stomach complained with hunger but she was not going to give in.

She was going to make the message clear - she did not want anything to do with the Akatsuki.

She would rather starve herself to death than join her brother after the suffering he's put her through.

There was a light knock on the door. That was definitely not Madara.

"Come in." She called.

She contemplated attacking the visitor but she knew not to be as foolish.

This is the Akatsuki; they were not to be fucked with.

She was once told by Kakashi that he struggled with the Akatsuki on several occasions and was forced to use his Sharingan to overpower them.

Even then he was seriously damaged and neither was victorious.

The door opened to reveal another Akatsuki member.

She knew him well as Pein, the so-called 'leader' of the Akatsuki but now she knew that the true leader was the cowering Madra who hid behind a mask and played a double role in the Akatsuki.

"I presume you know who I am." He said as he approached.

"Yes. What do you want?" She was stern.

"Madara was right. You are a feisty one. He had sent me in here on a daily check-up to make sure you're eating while he is on a mission with Kisame." She smirked mentally.

So he does care to say he's sending his men into her to make 'daily check-ups' to ensure her health.

"Does my big brother care about me that much?" She cooed, but behind the cute, playful voice was hate and spite.

"Cute." He stated. No emotion.

She blinked at him as in a 'get the hell outta here' expression.

"Eat." He requested.

"No." She crossed her arms, proving she was suborn.

"I will make you." He told her, carelessly.

"Oh, really? How?"

"Do you really want to know?"

The rings surrounding his pupils started to vibrate vigorously as his head started to spin.

"Eat." He demanded once again.

This time, without control of her limps, she picked up the tray to pull various pieces of food from the tray and began eating.

He left the room with her still under the some sort of Justu.

She heard the door lock from the other side and footsteps fading from the was sceptical of the food.

'What if it's poisoned?' She questioned herself.

She had no choice, her body moved on its own actions, pulling the food into her mouth.

She was extremely surprised that Pein was able to hypnotise her to eat when she didn't. His abilities were greater than Kakashi stated.

_(Btw. Yum, Kakashi. What can I say like, he's a babe. Weird that he's the father figure for Miyuki then, huh? He honestly should be the one feeking her.)_

Even after he left the room she was completely shocked that her body moved with his requests and Justu.

It even continued to push food into her mouth when she wasn't hungry anymore and her body still made her digest the food.

When she was finished every piece on the tray her body once again became moveable to the actions she wished.

She already didn't like that Pein guy. Imagine the disgusting things he's made people involuntarily do.

She wanted her savour. She wanted Gaara.

* * *

After another few hours of travel Gaara was absolutely exhausted to the point when he couldn't force his body to move anymore.

He sat in a nearby tree and waited for the others.

While he was waiting he noticed extremely powerful charka coming towards him.

He masked his own and hid in the canopy of trees far from the upcoming figures.

He notice them as the Akatsuki but couldn't see which ones they were.

He sighed in relief, at least that's two down.

* * *

_A/n: I know it's short, but I'm extremely busy at the moment downloading. I just watch some amv on youtube with Itachi's death in it. I cried. Yes. I cried. _

_youtube /watch?v=RMWAsrusYOs_

_I suggest you watch it; the user really went through a lot as you can see from the video itself._


	21. Chapter 20

**Snow in the Desert.**

Chapter Twenty. 

_A/n: Lads, lads, lads. I apologise in advance, I am extremely drunk at the moment. _

_I am so sorry, this will take me ages and will suck. _

_But here's the thing… I am going to a wedding tomorrow (wahey drinking ;D) and I will not be updating perhaps the day after next._

_leogril321, xOxPiggyBridexOx and Gabby are babes, I love yiz (:_

_

* * *

_

Miyuki awoke angry and frustrated once again to find herself eating in front of Pein, except this time it was voluntary.

She didn't want to be subdued to the forcefulness of eating until she couldn't take it anymore.

He sat on the end of her bed while she kept her head down - a sign of intimidation.

"Where is my brother?" She asked.

He looked up from her tray into her eyes.

As of then she quickly darted her eyes away.

"He is on a mission. Why do you not dare to look into my glace?" He asked.

"Wouldn't you be intimidated to look into my Sharingan?"

He nodded his head in understandment. "You're lucky Uchiha wasn't here then. And yes, I would be timid."

She ate the rest of her meal in silence, delighted that Madara wasn't there to harass her any longer. Well, for a while that is.

"You look tired." Pein stated, still staring at her, cautiously.

"Well, you would too if you were captured. And bedsides, I couldn't get much sleep. It isn't the best environment being here." She admitted but she didn't admit the full truth.

The truth was Miyuki was planning her escape; it was simple really; punch the guard with force and then leave.

Her plan was even better when she knew Madara wasn't there.

She knew Pein would be a fair component to her in a battle with their manipulative eyes.

"Who is Madara with?" She asked.

"Why are you so curious?"

"Just wondering. It's not like I have anything better to be doing."

"Hoshigaki Kisame."

"The shark?" She asked.

"Yes."

He was so bland and boring.

"I heard from Kakashi that the Shark was in possession of a powerful sword?" She asked again, trying to gain some bit of trust so he would drop his eyes.

"Yes, the Samehada."

She nodded her head in response as she continued to eat.

When she was finished he picked up the tray and left with it.

She sighed, she wasn't ready, yet.

He scared her; she had to be truthful with that.

But she knew she could overpower him.

She thought about her options, aggressiveness, seduction or merely surprise.

She weighed the options of surprise. It was the best.

She would get him to drop his gaze, once the eyes were out of her view she would attack.

Hopefully the other Akatsuki members will not intervene.

* * *

After several hours, team seven caught up with Gaara.

"Kakashi, two Akatsuki are after wandering from the base. On a mission nonetheless." Gaara told them as they sat on the several branches.

"They could possible be heading to Suna to check out the number of reinforcements for Miyuki's rescue." Kakashi stated.

"Yes, and they were heading in that direction." Gaara told him.

"My town might not be safe."

"You can always go back to it. **I **will rescue Miyuki." Stated Sasuke.

"Miyuki is more important to me than my town." It was Gaara's turn to smirk and Sasuke's to glare.

"Are we close?" Asked Sasuke.

"Very." Kakashi and Gaara said in sync.

"We're so close I can feel her charka. We just need to find the hidden base now." Kakashi stated.

* * *

Miyuki waited for hours for Pein to bring her dinner.

He was late; he should be here by now.

She sighed in frustration.

As if on timing, the door clicked open to reveal someone else.

"I'm Konan. I am Pein's team mate. I apologise for him not being here but he is extremely busy at the moment with paperwork." The woman explained.

"I thought Madara was the leader?" Asked Miyuki as Konan passed her the tray and sat on the bed.

"Madara is the founder. Pein is the leader in a way. When Tobi is away, Pein is in control." Konan wasn't as vague as Pein, but she was as bitter.

"Mhmm. I see. You are aware of why I am here?" Miyuki asked as she pretended to be interested in eating.

"Yes. You are Madara's little sister and the heir to the Uchiha clan."

"Precisely." Miyuki pored herself a cup of hot green tea.

"Is my brother back? I wish to speak to him." Miyuki told Konan.

"No, he's still on a mission."

"May I ask what he is doing?" Asked Miyuki.

"That is classified."

Miyuki grunted.

"Would you like some tea, Konan? It's really good." Smiled Miyuki.

"I'm okay." She stated.

"In that case..." Miyuki threw the tea into Konan's face.

It burned her eyesight and features as Miyuki tossed the objects from the tray and hit Konan over the back of the head.

Konan fell to the floor, wincing in pain as she held onto her head.

"Sharingan!"

Konan's eyes dilated as she looked into Miyuki's.

Her worst memories and pains running through her head as Miyuki tortured her mind.

Of course, she couldn't help but have a little bit of fun, by torturing her physically as she passed out with pain.

Miyuki made her way to the door that she was positive was open.

She pulled the handle and yanked the door open.

She ran down the hallway maze, searching for anything that resembled an eyes focused on a large door.

She ran from the narrow hallway towards the door.

"My, my, my. What do we have here?" Asked an object.

She recognised it as Zetsu.

She heard of the 'two-faced' Akatsuki spy when she was younger.

He had a lust for humans that he could not satisfy (as in food) and is a natural at camouflage.

"Doesn't she look delicious?" One half asked the other.

Miyuki jumped as the walls were blown through, knocking Zetsu into the nearby walls aswell as herself.

She was seriously injured as her head made impact with her walls.

The scree subsided to reveal Sasuke, Chidori in one hand as it began to fade.

"Miyuki!" He called, "I'm so glad you're safe."

"Sasuke, we have to leave now. Pein and Konan are here too." Cried Miyuki as scrammbled from the floor to hold onto Sasuke's arms, trying to pull him away.

"It's okay, Miyuki. Gaara and I are here also." Kakashi laughed.

She looked to her right to reveal Gaara, staring at her sadly.

She jumped into him, hugging him intensely.

"I missed you so much." She whispered into his ear.

Gaara's heart swelled once again.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, smirking at Sasuke briefly.

"We should leave." He stated as he stroked Miyuki's injured head before swiping her off of feet, ignoring her protests.

* * *

Konan's pain and Pein's (lmao.) duties gave them long enough time to flee the scenery.

As they were running back towards Konoha, Sasuke stayed by Kakashi knowing he lost Miyuki to Gaara.

"Gaara, you shouldn't have left your village alone. It could have been attacked." She scolded him.

"You mean more to me than my village." He told her as she smiled up towards him.

"Gaara, I'm sorry. I want to stay with you if you allow it."

He stopped as she leaned up to kiss him. He returned the brief kiss.

"Of course you're coming home with me. I will never lose you again, I promise."

"Sorry to ruin the moment but shouldn't your brother be meeting your boyfriend officially, Miyuki?"

The two of them both turned their heads to see Madara and Kisame staring at the pair.


	22. Chapter 21

**Snow in the Desert. **

Chapter Twenty-One.

_A/n: Yes, I know Konan went down too easily but look at it from my perspective: Miyuki is Madara's sister. _

_They were supposed to be extremely powerful. Now you understand?_

_Also, if I organised a fight scene into the Akatsuki base then surely Zetsu and Pein would have intervened, therefore, ruining Miyuki's successful escape. (:_

**Lads. I realised I fucked up with the whole Naruto going thing. So, I just edited him out in the past two chapters.**

**Dont worry though, nothing in the plot changed so there is no point on rereading (:**

**

* * *

**

Gaara and Miyuki shared a worried glance while her brother stared them down with the aid of Kisame.

"What are you doing out of your cage?" Played Madara.

He was degrading her by calling her an animal.

"Leave her alone." Gaara demanded.

"Now why would I want to do that?" Asked Madara.

"If you don't I will make you." Sneered Gaara.

"Remember what happened last time? I killed you before and I can do it again, sand-boy."

"Gaara, he's right. He will kill you. There's no point on putting yourself and your town in danger." Confessed Miyuki as she placed her hand in his.

"I told you. You mean more." His head fell towards the floor.

"Just leave her go, sand-boy. Face it, you'll never have her. I will have her and if not me, Sasuke will." This was the true Madara. Insults constantly.

"You take Kisame?" Asked Miyuki, growing practically.

Gaara nodded as he flicked his wrist upwards causing sand to force Kisame backwards with such an impact.

Miyuki ran towards Madara who remained calm.

She pulled three kunais from her side, one in between each gap of her fingers.

She threw them towards Madara who easily side-stepped their collision with him.

* * *

Gaara wasn't leaving Kisame come towards him as he knew that was Kisame's strength.

He needed to approach Gaara's comfort zone to damage him with his Samehada.

He swung the sand from attacking him but with sand at every perimeter around the shark-like Nin it was getting close to impossible.

Even though Gaara fought with breeze, Miyuki wasn't as fortunate.

Her Sharingan wasn't as powerful as her dear brother's but she still tried her best.

One thing her brother was never good at was taijustu but Miyuki couldn't risk the distance for an attack.

At this stage, she needed all the opportunities she was delivered for an attack.

Kisame swung towards Gaara, just barely missing him once again.

Gaara found it difficult to move as quickly as Kisame and with the length of the Samehada, a miss wasn't common.

He was cutting tight space as Kisame swung again.

Miyuki swung her dominate right leg to Madara's head once again.

Despite his height he was no match for her Taijustu.

When they were younger her father taught Madara weapons while he taught Miyuki taijustu and she became considerably good at it.

Miyuki was worried about Madara, if he had his Sharingan activated underneath his mask.

Her thoughts caused Miyuki to become momentarily distracted.

Madara closed the space with his right leg, knocking Miyuki to the floor with the surprising contact.

Gaara sidestepped to the left to avoid another swing.

Once he heard a small scream from Miyuki his head whipped to the side as she remained on the floor, pulling herself up.

In that moment Kisame took the opportunity strike.

His Samehada absorbed Gaara's charka slowly.

"Little sister. You've learned well but you've forgotten that I am stronger. No matter what you do, I am stronger. You know what else helps?" He asked, pinning her to the floor with his right leg on her shoulder. "Having no distractions. Kisame, finish him."

Gaara watched in fear as the Samehada came towards his face.

He looked over at Miyuki, wanting his last memory to be of her.

He watched as her eyes filled with tears while a chuckling Madara on top of her.

Gaara looked ahead of him as the Samehada came closer with the shark's movements.

Just when it was an inch from his face a blinding light blurred his vision.

He saw a raven-haired boy pushing his Chidori into the Akatsuki member, blowing him back into the forest scenery.

"You little brat!" Shouted Madara.

"Get off her." Warned Sasuke.

Madara huffed. "Or else what?"

Kakashi dropped in front of Miyuki's head that was placed on the floor.

"Or else I will kill you myself." Warned Kakashi as he pulled his mask from his eyes revealing his Sharingan.

Madara pulled Miyuki upwards, pulling her back to his body, pressing her closely with his arm around her neck.

"Ah, the copy-nin. Nice to see you once again, Kakashi."

"Again?" Questioned Miyuki.

"Attempting to save her from her brother once again?" Asked Madara.

Miyuki realised that it was Kakashi that saved her when she was younger.

It made sense; he was once in the Anbu himself. She couldn't help but wonder, why didn't he tell her?

Miyuki noticed Sasuke and Gaara advancing forward.

"Gaara, Sasuke, stop. This is mine and Madara's battle." Warned Kakashi.

"I suppose I do like a challenge." Hoaxed Madara.

He violently shoved Miyuki towards Sasuke and Gaara as she fell to her knees.

Gaara and Sasuke fought to help her up.

She took both their hands, pulling herself off the ground.

She was worried about Kakashi; both the boys could see that.

Madara predicted Kakashi moves as Kakashi struggled to look through the keyhole to Madara's mask.

"He cannot work his Sharingan without eye contact." Sasuke pointed out.

Miyuki ran towards the fighting pair, she pushed herself into the air as Madara looked towards her.

She pulled her fist back and swung in towards Madara's mask.

She fell to the floor as she watched the mask shatter into several pieces on the floor. Sucess!

"You wench!" Shouted Madara as he advanced towards her until a kunai flew before his face, warning him where his real opponent was.

Miyuki stepped towards Gaara and Sasuke for safety.

"Sasuke, go see Kisame." She demanded, not looking at him.

He obeyed and stalked through the forest where the trees remained shattered on the floor from the Chidori's power.

"Should we intervene?" Asked Gaara.

"No. Kakashi has his work cut out for him. He will be able to handle himself."

"Gaara, what you could do is check on Sasuke. He isn't back yet." She told him.

He looked worried in a sense as well as annoyed.

"Just put up with him during this, please? For me?" She begged.

He sighed and made his way towards the forest where Sasuke entered.

Miyuki sighed deeply. She ran towards Madara, swinging a kick to his head.

She hit him with a force that made his knees buckle.

Kakashi saw his chance as he snapped a kick into Madara's chin.

Blood poured from his mouth as he held onto the end of his chin.

"Miyuki, this is dangerous." Kakashi warned her as she retreated to his side.

"I want to have a bit of fun too." She smiled towards Kakashi.

"You know you cannot defeat me, little sister." Madara warned.

He was right, he was pretty much invincible.

Madara ran towards her with a kunai visible in his hands.

Kakashi wrapped his hand around Madara's wrist as he pulled him from the floor and into the dirt.

Madara stood up as quickly as he was knocked to the floor. His face stretched in surprise.

"Your brat friends…" He mumbled.

"Till next time." He was gone.

Several minutes later Sasuke and Gaara approached them.

"We have to go. We killed Kisame, more will come." Sasuke warned.

As they were running through the trees Miyuki informed the three of the Akatsuki's numbers.

"There's four left now including Madara. One's just a spy, he's not a big threat." Miyuki told Kakashi.

"Mhmm. Is Pein still there?" Asked Kakashi.

"Yes."

"He is a bit of a bother, including Madara. There's a reason why they're running the organisation. Not even the great Jiraiya could defeat Pein. He is extremely powerful." Kakashi told her.

Silence.

After they drew closer to Suna they began to walk while Kakashi raced ahead towards Suna claiming that he had official business.

Miyuki felt extremely uncomfortable between Sasuke and Gaara. She was packed in between the two.

"When we go back to Suna would you like me to organise someone to collect your belongings?" Asked Gaara.

Sasuke stopped walking, so did Miyuki and Gaara as Sasuke stared at Miyuki.

"You're staying with him?" Demanded Sasuke.

"Yes. He did save my life and I love him." Answered Miyuki.

"And you don't love me? And I didn't rescue you? After what he did to you?" Sasuke spat.

"It wasn't a big deal you know. I just overreacted. You're just finding excused to poke holes through out relationship." Miyuki said truthfully.

"He treats you like shit! He's never there to love you or show you affection. I don't see why you love him so much when you barely see him and you know I will always be there for you." Complained Sasuke.

"Showing affection doesn't mean attempting to rape her." Gaara said with venom in his voice.

"Shut it you!" Shouted Sasuke as he ran towards Gaara with his Chidori bared.

Miyuki knew that Gaara had no charka to protect himself, she did what any loving person would and sidestepped to be Gaara's shield instead of his sand.

Before Sasuke could understand what happened he dug the Chidori into her stomach, knocking her back into Gaara as fell to his knees.

He held onto Miyuki's dying body with an expression of shock on his face.


	23. Chapter 22

**Snow in the Desert.**

Chapter Twenty-Two.

* * *

Miyuki awoke to a sight she hated; to the sight of purity white and the smell of antiseptic violating her sense of smell.

She has always hated hospitals, ever since she was younger.

Her vision was blurred as she attempted to force her eyelids to move from her sight.

Sasuke and Gaara rushed from their chairs that were placed at the opposite sides of the room.

They rushed to either side of her bed.

She attempted to sit up.

"Stop. You'll hurt yourself." Gaara warned.

"My stomach is killing me." She complained as she moved her hands to shirt, pulling it up slightly.

Sasuke looked downwards as he saw the massive damage that his Chidori did to his loved glared at Sasuke when he saw the damage but his eyes softened as he looked back to Miyuki's bandaged torso.

Her hands began to shake as she pulled her stop back down.

Gaara took Miyuki's hand as Sasuke attempted to approach her.

"Miyuki, I'm so sorry." Sasuke whispered towards her.

"Sasuke, just please, leave me rest. I am not in the condition to hear you two fighting." She complained.

"Why do I have to leave?" He demanded.

"Leave, now." Gaara hissed.

Sasuke looked towards Miyuki, apologises in his eyes as he turned to leave.

"I've definitely made my choice, Gaara. I am going to stay in Suna." She turned towards Gaara as he sat on the side of her bed.

"Excellent. I shall get someone to pick up your belongings immediately. You know I'm supposed to be saving your life, not the other way around." He took her hand.

"You saved me during the Chunin exams and from my brother. I saved your life twice, I think were even." She forced a smile.

"Is the damage permanent?" She asked him, sadly.

"No. We have medic Nin working on smoothing the skin. Sasuke did quite a number on you." Gaara confessed.

"You're lucky he eased the power of his Chidori when he realised you were in the way of his enemy."

"It could have killed you otherwise, I wasn't leaving that happen." Miyuki admitted to him.

"It could have killed you. Then I would have killed Sasuke." Gaara warned.

"Don't worry, I'm here to live another day." Miyuki offered a smile.

So did Gaara.

* * *

"It's good to see you're okay, Miyuki." Kakashi told her, bringing her chocolates.

"Thanks, Kakashi."

"Listen, I will be leaving tomorrow to return to Konoha with my team mates. I will be back when you need me, you just have to call."

"I understand."

Kakashi's eye smiled. "Leave me see."

She knew what he wanted to look pulled up her shirt slightly, Gaara stood firmly by Kakashi, curious of the healing also.

"For a week it's after healing up nicely." He told her, motioning to the almost invisible attack.

"Yes, but they did say that this may be the best they can do. It's coming along extremely well though." Miyuki smiled.

"Yes, it has. I will be bidding you my farewell. Gaara, take care of my girl." Kakashi turned to Gaara, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I will indeed, Kakashi." Gaara promised.

"I will see you soon. Get well." Kakashi kissed the top of Miyuki's head.

* * *

Today was the day Miyuki was dismissed from hospital.

She was over-delighted to hear that she would be finally attending Gaara back at home.

When she arrived home with Gaara, she was greeted by Kankuro and Temari who rushed to hug her.

Only to be pushed away by Gaara.

"Don't attack her with affection too soon. She's still in pain." Gaara warned.

She walked into the kitchen find a lifetime of 'get well soon' presents.

Gaara ignored them all and dragged her into their now; shared room.

"Your belongings are over in that draw. That side of the wardrobe holds your clothing." Gaara escorted her around the room.

"Oh, who are these from?" She asked, moving towards beautiful orchids.

"I don't know. They weren't here before." Gaara confessed as he approached them with Miyuki, curious. She notice that the vase hand a letter attached.

Miyuki pulled the letter from the envelope.

She knew from the envelope that it was from Sasuke himself as the Uchiha symbol sealed the letter.

Gaara growled.

Miyuki read it over herself as Gaara's head rested curiously on her shoulder, staring at the letter himself. 

_Miyuki, _

_I know you most likely didn't want to see a gift from me, but you deserve it as I caused the damage you suffer from at this moment. _

_I have returned to Konoha by myself, I noticed that you didn't want to return with me so I have decided to leave you with this letter and a promise that I will seize on persisting your love. _

_But there is something I ask for, I would like for you to keep the necklace to remind you of my love for you as I would want no one else in my life. _

_Love always, Sasuke._

Gaara arms pulled themselves around her waist.

He felt victorious that Miyuki was going be left to him from here on in.

But he was still furious about the fact that Miyuki was attacked by the Uchiha.

He smiled in victory.

"Looks like I'm all yours now." Smiled Miyuki.

"All mine, finally."

He leaned down to embrace her lips in his.

* * *

_A/n: I am so sorry that this is cut short but shit is going down with one of my friends at the moment, she's breaking up with her boyfriend :o_

_And he's a dickhead so, I need to make she's okay._

_So, I'm going to help her when she's with him if he tries anything 'cause he's terrified of me xD_

At a party before I kicked him... Somewhere painful to men. In my defence I was drunk and he elbowed me in the head!  


_But, note to guys: don't fuck with girls who did various kinds of martial arts for nearly 8 years.  
_

_ Thanks for reading though :D_

**_I'd say I'm going to be finishing this up pretty soon (:_**


	24. Chapter 23

**Snow in the Desert.**

Chapter Twenty-Three.

_Oh, I forgot to mention this, someone, anyone, give me an extremely good story with an ItachixOc. PLEASE._

_I want a lot of smutt too ;D  
_

_I hate reading 30 chapters for one kiss. Waste of time._

Also, Please, correct literature is a MUST.

_**I h8 readin stories that r writen lyk dis. **  
_

_

* * *

_

Gaara stared down at the beautiful girl in his arms underneath the covers.

Each one of her features are the same from when she was younger - her jet black hair, completed with sections tipping into her eyes, her pale, relaxed face and beautiful eyes.

The only thing that changed was her body, it was now fuller.

His pale fingers lightly traced the strands of hair from her eyes as she stirred slightly, cuddling into his arms some more.

His hand rested on her bare waist, rubbing her softly, comforting.

He loved the way she made him feel after they spent the night together like this, with passion, love and flared with emotions.

This moment reminded him of all the nights he laid in bed, looking to his left for Miyuki, hoping she would appear from the blue to help him relax his fears.

But even now when she was beside him, he still knew there was a chance, he didn't know how small that chance was, and that she could leave him again.

He thought of alternative methods.

* * *

Rays of sunshine burst through the blinds at ever exit.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes while the blanket fell from her naked torso as she caught it in time.

She looked to her side, Gaara was gone, and she presumed that he had a lot of work to since he has missed a lot recently.

She decided to crawl herself out of bed to find Temari or Kankuro.

She screamed throughout the house for comfort, still none.

Everyone was after abandoning her in the house by herself.

She contemplated on the thoughts that they were busy catching up on work and forums. She decided to give herself a day to go browsing around the village.

* * *

_Kakashi,_

_I've decided to set up a surprise party for Miyuki on this day next week to celebrate her eighteenth birthday. I would like you to keep it confidently, obviously. _

_There's also many other issues I would like to discuss with you so if you could before you arrive, please visit me at my office without Miyuki's knowing of which._

_Kazekage,_

_Sabaku No Gaara._

Gaara sent the letter away towards Konoha after he signed off his name.

He watched as it was currently on its way to Kakashi, a smile playing on his lips.

He was never one for surprises or gifts for that matter but right now, he wanted to do all he could for wanted to show her how exactly people can change and what they can change into.

* * *

Miyuki looked towards the skies.

Puffs of grey were scattered along the open space, carrying massive burdens.

She sighed. The skies were promising rain in her direction.

Rain was a rare ocassion in Suna but when it did it reminded her of Konoha.

Her heart was tugged towards Konoha.

But she didn't want to return, not only because she has grown to Suna but because she was attached to Gaara and nothing could pull her away from him.

Miyuki browsed around shops, looking at various items until she saw Temari in the distance.

She ran towards her. "Hey Temari! Where is everyone today? The manor is empty."

Miyuki annoyed as Temari whirled around.

"Uh… You should be at home, Miyuki!" She squeaked.

Something was up.

"What's in the bag, huh?" Miyuki cocked an eyebrow.

"Clothing." Temari announced all too quickly.

"Can I see?" Miyuki beamed.

"Um, later? I have to get more now, so I'll show you at home. Be a doll and cook dinner?" Temari grinned as she attempted to rid of Miyuki.

Miyuki sighed. "Alright…"

* * *

They all sat at the table together, nowadays Miyuki sat right next to Gaara.

He always kept a firm hand on her left leg, moving his thumb in circles as butterflies would always move around her stomach, making her queasy.

"So, how was everyone's day?" Miyuki asked, "The manor was empty. I was so bored. Where was everyone?" She eyed them.

"I was at work." Gaara stated.

"Helping Gaara, he was behind on work." Kankuro avoided her eye contact.

"I was shopping!" Temari exclaimed.

"And also at lunch with Shikamaru." Sniggered Kankuro.

"I was not!" She protested.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Miyuki exclaimed also.

Temari smacked Kankuro's leg underneath the table with her own, attempting to shush him.

"Hey! What was that for?" Kankuro argued.

"What was he doing in Suna?" Miyuki asked curiously. T

hey all looked at each other briefly, knowing that he was helping Temari plan out Miyuki's birthday.

"A mission. What's with the twenty-one questions?" Interrogated Temari. "

Just curious." Miyuki sighed.

* * *

Over the next couple of days, Gaara was delighted to see that Kakashi made it safely to Suna and to his office.

"Kakashi, good to see you." Gaara looked up from his paperwork to greet his girlfriend's 'father'.

"Kazekage." Kakashi nodded.

"No need to be so formal."

Kakashi eye turned upwards. Indication that he was smiling.

"What would you like to speak to me about?" Kakashi asked.

"Ah, well, as you know Miyuki's birthday is coming up. I would like it to be a surprise as she is already suspicious. I will claim I am bringing her to dinner at a restaurant around the block. And you know the rest." Gaara offered.

"Sounds good."

"And I would like you to hide your identity for a while. I have a hotel organised for you already."

"Thank you, Gaara. May I ask why did I have to come two days earlier?" Asked Kakashi.

"There was something else I would like to discuss with you." Gaara admitted.

"And what is that?" Kakashi pushed him to continue.

"As you know, I love Miyuki dearly. And since you've always been her father-figure I wanted to ask permission for her hand in marriage." Gaara fumbled with his hands until he presented a black box, offering it to took it in his hands, opening it slightly.

He peaked inside to find a beautiful gold band with a crusty, large diamond on the middle piece with two smaller diamonds at it's side.

Kakashi's face was alight.

He was contemplating handing his daughter over to The Kazekage.

He always knew the day would come but now that she was older did he still feel she was too young?

He pondered for a moment. Leaving Gaara anticipating the worst.

"Gaara, I've been watching Miyuki's behaviour closely since you have been together and I must say there is a huge improvement in her personality. So, I will approve. But Sasuke will not. I know that he said he will not bother you again, but once he hears of the proposal, he will be trying to convince Miyuki not to go through with it. And if you hurt her, you know the rest. Miyuki may not be a daughter biologically, but she will always be my little girl." Kakashi admitted.

"I trust in Miyuki, I know she will not. And I give my word; Miyuki will never be hurt in my presence. Thank you, Kakashi." Gaara smiled deeply, knowing that she was now his; all she has to do is say 'yes.'

"I guess you can call me 'Dad' know." Kakashi's eye turned. Humour.

"Dad…" Gaara whispered.

He knew that he was practically part of the Uchiha and the Hatake family (not biologically.)

He was always delighted to say that Uchiha Miyuki will be known to be Sabaku No Miyuki.


	25. Chapter 24

**Snow in the Desert.**

Chapter Twenty-Four.

* * *

_So sorry it's so late, but I am completely busy nowadays._

_ I have classes from 9-5 on weekdays, Japanese classes on Saturday and extra Irish classes on Sundays. :\_

_I don't even have time for my friends or boyfriend, not mind saying fanfic xD_

_So, for you all patient readers, I made this one longer than usual ;] _

_

* * *

_

Gaara waited patiently in his office waiting for the arrival of Kakashi, his father-in-law to be.

He often pondered of the thought that Miyuki might say the opposite of what he wanted to hear.

But he thought it was absurd.

The thoughts that Miyuki would leave him for Sasuke especially when he asks for her hand in marriage was ridiculous.

He paced his office nervously, prepared for tonight.

He had everything prepared perfectly from the venue to the guests.

Everything was prepared perfectly for _her._

He wanted her to enjoy her night to the best and hoped that she would accept his proposal.

For the past few days he has been spending every moment with her as if they were his last.

And they would be if she rejects him.

Although he spent the majority of his time with her, he still had to concentrate on her surprise.

The both of them.

A simple knock on the door was able to snap him from his thoughts.

"Come in." He announced. Just as he hoped it was the grey-haired Nin.

"Ah, Kakashi, it's great to see you arrived." Gaara greeted.

"Morning." He sighed, lazily. "Everything has been arranged. The rest of the Konoha ninja are flooding into Suna as we speak, they will be here by the end of the morning."

Kakashi managed to answer all of Gaara's questions so far.

"And the Uchiha?" He asked. Kakashi seen the question coming but was hoping it wasn't going to slip from the Kazekage's mouth.

"He is here. He is aware there is a birthday celebration. Nothing else." Kakashi was truthful.

"Thank you. How will he react?" Asked Gaara, curious.

"Like an Uchiha. Competition is what they live on as well as their lifelong goals. And his is Miyuki."

Gaara nodded his head to Kakashi's words.

"And if he attacks?" Asked Gaara.

"I will make sure he doesn't. It would be a great jeopardy for him and our village." Kakashi was blunt.

Kakashi sighed. "I know he surrendered Miyuki, in a sense, he will not give up on her, especially if you are to be engaged."

"I understand." Gaara admitted.

"However, I will do everything in power to attempt to strain him."

"Thank you. You are dismissed." Gaara nodded towards him.

"Thank you, Kazekage."

"Please, call me Gaara." Insisted Gaara.

"Gaara, thank you." His eye smiled before he left the room, closing the door with a light click.

* * *

"Gaara, thank god you're home! I've been seeing less and less of you!" Her musical laugh calmed his tense muscles from his work.

"Apologies. There's a lot going on at the moment." He advanced towards her and kissed her forehead.

"And for what purpose?" She asked, curious.

"We are preparing for the exams already." He confessed half the truth.

"Isn't that not for another three months?" She asked.

"Ah, yes. But the preparation is vast for the exams." She nodded her head.

She spent the night in Gaara's arms on the rooftops.

He admitted to her it was like his haven.

Where he could go to watch over his pride - his village as well as to express his thoughts to himself and now to her.

They spent the majority of their alone time on the rooftops, she enjoyed the comfort of the night's sky and Gaara's warmth against the harsh winds of Suna.

Slowly but surely, Gaara noticed that she was sleeping once again.

Falling asleep in Gaara's arms was accustom to her, it was a constant arrangement.

* * *

She woke to her skin absorbing the sunlight.

She stretched underneath the covers and pulled her body from the bed.

The time was noted as 6am.

She looked to the space where Gaara should be situated but he was not.

This was known a reoccurring event lately.

She figured it was because he was the Kazekage.

The thought of her being second to his work saddened her but it was the harsh truth and had to be done.

She was not going to be selfish.

Idealistically the town would have to be before the Kazekage's partner, otherwise it's illogical and she accepted that to the best she could.

She pushed herself back into the mattress, convincing herself that she should gain more rest.

She couldn't find a reasonable explanation why she should awake at this hour.

* * *

Hours later she awoke again in her groggy state.

The sun forced its way through the shutters over the windows that was creating a petty barrier.

Through the raise of sunshine she could vaguely make out a silhouette.

"You slept late." A voice mused.

"Gaara, what are you doing here?" She asked, her blurry vision subsiding.

"That's comforting." He smiled playfully.

She still found it extremely strange to see him smiling.

She often wondered to herself if she could completely crack his mask that was concentrated with lack of emotion.

"You know, because you're supposed to be at work." She convinced him.

"Ah," He mused, "Well, I decided to go in extremely early to finish some work so I could bring you out to dinner tonight."

"Whatever for?" She questioned.

"You forgot?" He cocked an eyebrow, a smile playing on his waited a moment or two.

"Oh! My birthday!" A facial expression of shock played on her face.

She blushed slightly to herself.

Gaara laughed slightly at her reaction, only slightly.

"Yes, for your birthday."

"Aaw, Gaara, you don't have to do that for me." She pushed, hating it when he did things for her.

"You deserve it. I'm running over to the office for a while, I still have some release forms. Be ready for 6pm sharp. I'll be here to collect you for our reservation."

"Yes, sir." He smiled as he leaned forward, placing a loving kiss on her forehead.

* * *

After searching for Temari, she decided to help herself to makeup and hair utensils.

A moment later, she was in a dress that hugged her torso with a corset like back but also burst out at her waist like a flower in bloom but only to stop at her kneecaps.

(Inspired by one of my dresses ^^ To Gabs: The one I'm wearing in the picture with my nephew. So Gabs gets the sneak preview of the dress ;D)

Her makeup was smoky with a skin toned complication as her hair wound into light waves with her normal bangs brushing over her eyes slightly.

A knock lightly rasped on her door.

She glanced at the clock, 6pm sharp.

She opened the door to reveal Gaara dressed all too casually for his liking.

She smiled at how handsome and well kept he looked.

He leaned towards her, her heart accelerated.

"You look beautiful." He whispered in her ear before placing a kiss underneath it.

#"And you clean up well." She smiled lightly.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes."

* * *

On the way to the restaurant Gaara held her right hand in his and fumbled with his right nervously.

Miyuki noticed.

"Are you okay, Gaara?" She asked, worried.

"Ah, um, yes. I'm fine." She knew he was having trouble with his wording.

"Here's the restaurant." He announced to her.

Miyuki looked at the silhouettes from outside, reflected by the light.

"Seems busy." She noted.

"It always is, but I have a table reserved in the back." He reassured falsely.

He escorted her foreword with his left hand pushing into the small of her back.

She pushed the door open to reveal a loud chatter of "Surprise!".

She scanned the room with adoring eyes and shock plastered on her face.

There in front of her were the friends she's come to love and adore from both Suna and Konoha smiling towards her.

She noted that Gaara arranged the display for her as the dinner was his alibi.

"Happy birthday!" The crowd shouted afterwards, snapping her out of her state.

"Gaara, thank you!" She exclaimed before she threw her arms around his neck.

He pulled her up to his height with his arms around her waist as she made a 'V' with her legs in midair, a grin visible on both their faces.

The crowd 'aaw-ed' and cooed at the affectionate couple while Gaara slightly blushed as this is the first time he's shown his love for Miyuki in public.

* * *

_A/n: I must bid you farewell there as I have to make my lunch for tomorrow and get my shuteye. I have to be up at 7am for eight hours of classes -_-'._


	26. Chapter 25

**Snow in the Desert.**

Chapter Twenty-Five.

* * *

_Once again, I am so sorry for the delay! _

_I am seriously caught by the balls with college work and projects :\_

_Seriously, if anyone wants my updates to be faster, then kill my Gaeilge, Japanese and English teacher for so much projects!  
All my other teachers are giving me no homework then..  
_

_So basically, I've been writing the rest of the story on my ipod touch on my way home from school on the bus._

Yes, I do look weird doing that and the old women behind me ALWAYS try to read them.

**please. any really ... fluffy stories with Itachi, I WANT THEM.**

_**But please, good literacy and spelling. And quiet long too.**_

_**

* * *

**_

For the whole night Gaara's eyes never left Miyuki's activities.

He watched her ever movement in a loving and protective gesture when he wasn't by her side which was extremely rare.

For the few seconds while Gaara's eyes weren't fixated on Miyuki's actions, they were concentrated on the movement of Sasuke which wasn't much movement whatsoever.

He took note that Sasuke was overly tempted by the excess amount of drinks being served at the occasion which was mostly sake.

His slouched posture indicated that he received more than the body should, leaving Sasuke disorientated to a point.

Gaara noticed at that moment that himself and Sasuke had something in common - both of their eyes were occupied with Miyuki's movements.

Sasuke watched her intensely with a questioning look upon his face.

Although harmless, it couldn't help but bother Gaara.

He usually adored competition but when it came to the fight for Miyuki's attention he wished he was the sole survivor.

Gaara darted his eyes back over to where Miyuki stood. She was laughing ecstatically to a comment of Naruto's as he grinned sheepishly.

Obviously about one of Naruto's mishappens.

"Would you like to advance?" Someone questioned Gaara.

He looked to his left to see the bored expression in Kakashi's it showed boredom, Kakashi was in fact extremely anxious.

He showed that he was almost as nervous as Gaara himself.

Shinobi rule: "A ninja must never show his emotions."

Even the great copycat Nin was having a little amount of trouble on obeying the rules.

Gaara nodded towards Kakashi, his facial expression twisting slightly.

"You are nervous." It was a statement from Kakashi.

"Of course I am." Gaara commented.

"Of rejection?" Kakashi now asked.

Gaara sighed and nodded his head briskly.

"You have nothing to worry about. She will not reject you." Kakashi promised.

"I hope you're right…" Gaara sighed, barely audible to even a Sound Shinobi's ears.

Kakashi put a reassuring hand on Gaara's broad shoulder.

Gaara flinched slightly at the touch.

No one has ever dared to touch him with emotion besides Miyuki.

But then again, Kakashi is practically family. 

_Practically. _

"I will notify her that the parents are to be announced." Kakashi knew the plan Gaara held. After all, Kakashi helped to organise the event itself.

"Thank you, Kakashi."

Kakashi's eye curved, showing he was smiling underneath the refugee of his mask.

Gaara wanted to smile back but the emotion of worry on his face would not leave its territory.

Kakashi moved to Miyuki's side and graciously pushed her hair from her ears to whisper words into them.

Gaara's eyes lightened when a smile spread across Miyuki's face as she nodded.

Kakashi straightened his posture to an extent as he moved his hand into the air, gesturing for the crowd's silence.

They complied after moments as they eased into hushed whispers.

"Miyuki's presents will not be presented for her to reveal." Kakashi's eye smiled.

Miyuki awkwardly balanced herself between the surrounding crowds as they presented her with paper of all sorts and designs.

As she opened them, she found presents better than the last that made her glee with happiness.

She quietly thanked them before Naruto interrupted her.

"Hey! Gaara didn't get Miyuki anything!" He shouted from the back.

'Just as planned.' Gaara thought to himself.

All eyes appeared on Gaara's form as did Miyuki.

"Some boyfriend." Hissed Sasuke underneath his breath in spite.

Gaara smiled to himself, but nerves were clear on his face.

Gaara's hand floated in mid-air, gesturing for Miyuki.

She walked two steps towards him until her hand was placed into his.

He looked at her as if there was no one else in the room, and took a deep breath as he attempted to shake off the nerves.

"I hope you had an excellent day, but I hope to make it better for you and I. Miyuki, here's my gift to you." He moved his hand into his pocket, pulling out a small black box.

"A proposal if you will accept it." He whispered as he opened the box to reveal an encrusted stone lined in silver.

The whole crowd gasped the breath, holding it.

Gaara watched Miyuki's expression.

He was terrified.

Her breath was caught in her throat; she couldn't force words out no matter how hard she tried.

Gaara waited, worry in his eyes.

She nodded her head suddenly but slowly, a smile on her face.

"I accept!" She squeaked as the crowd let go of the breath they held.

The crowd cheered as the ring was placed on her slim, porcelain finger.

The band hugged her finger perfectly.

Gaara started smiling frantically as he couldn't control himself any longer.

He pulled him towards her, throwing her into his arms as he lifts her from the floor.

She dangled in mid-air in his arms as she her eyes began to tear into his shoulder.

He placed her on the floor, only to snug his palms into the crook of her neck.

"I love you." He whispered into her.

"I love you too, Gaara." She smiled with tears surrounding her eyelids.

They embraced in a kiss while the crowd cheered stared at the two, thanking his mask for hiding his emotions to an extent.

But he couldn't hide them from himself; he was delighted for Miyuki's proposal but also slightly saddened of the fact that she isn't his 'little girl' anymore.

She was now Gaara's.

A voice broke out throughout a crowd as everyone silenced themselves.

"You know, I promised I wouldn't make a scene anymore to do with Miyuki and Gaara's relationship but seeing this sight sickens me. I cannot believe that you, Miyuki, picked that horrible mons-" Sasuke was tackled to the floor suddenly by Naruto who showed anger in his eyes.

"Shut up, idiot." Naruto growled at Sasuke.

"Can you ever be happy for anyone else and stop thinking of yourself constantly you inconserate jerk?" Naruto growled.

At that stage Sasuke knew that Naruto was correct.

If it wasn't for the liquid confidence then Sasuke would have never opened his mouth.

He cursed himself.

He betrayed Miyuki with a promise, a promise although that he knew he couldn't keep.

He glanced towards Miyuki as she looked saddened, clutching onto Gaara's chest robes.

"I'm sor-" Before Sasuke could finish he was pulled from the floor by Kakashi.

"Leave." Kakashi demanded.

"I didn't mean to, I was just shocked and angry." Sasuke defended himself in a hushed whisper.

"You will not destroy her life with Gaara. I will see you at training." Kakashi told him.

Sasuke hung his head low, knowing that he was in the wrong.

He promised to himself there and then that he was in contempt and will attempt to control himself at least.

He could risk himself or Miyuki being hurt as well as his country being pulled into conflict.

Miyuki spent the night flashing her new stone to her friends and family who begged to smiled and laughed with the guests who congratulated her on her engagement and her birthday.

She had to admit, Sasuke's rebellion did upset to her to sense but she was fine after a brief reinsurance by Gaara which was followed by a kiss.

When she arrived home, she was quick to be swept into Gaara's bed as he held her closely as they we resting together.

Her back was placed towards Gaara's torso as his head rested on her shoulder.

He whispered loving comments into his ears as she blushed.

His warm breath tickled her ear as his hand circled her stomach as Miyuki giggled shyly.

He told her his wishes for their future. He told her that he wanted her to be bond to him in marriage.

He told her he wanted her to produce children and heirs. 

**He told her he wanted her forever. **

**

* * *

**

_Alright my lovely readers. I am so sorry, but that is it. _

_That's all I have from here on in…But… I might make a follow up to this story __**IF**__ I manage to come up with new ideas and have the time (:_

_I have a few ideas in mind but nothing at large at this moment in time.  
_

_Thank you all for the loving reviews and kind comments!_

_And a special thanks to the girlies who stuck with me since the start of the story, ye know who ye are (:_

_I love ye especially ;D _

_Thank you to everyone (: x_


	27. Chapter 26

**Snow in the Desert.**

Chapter Twenty-Six.

* * *

_A/n: Hello everyone! Yes, yes, yes, I know, I'm back! Did I fool you all? (; You see, I finally found a follow up for this story that I've been mapping around for a while now and I decided that you all deserve a follow up :] _

_But the reason I decided to pull myself away from much needed sleep and write again was thanks to: itsmegonzo. I woke up this morning to a notification with a review from itsmegonzo and I got the sudden urge to please my readers with a __decent__ ending. _

_This is how much I love you all. (:_

_Once again, no idea where I'm going with all of this. If something dramatic comes up, it's on the spot pressure. :P Guys, I love you all for putting up with my shit and waiting for more chapters. I'm currently working on two other stories but thought I'd finish this one first._

_

* * *

_

Miyuki awoke to the sunlight kissing her skin as well as Gaara's lips. She groaned softly as his lips traced her bare shoulder delicately. She couldn't help but blissfully smile at her ideal life. She nudged her head out from his chest to look into his adoring aqua-marine eyes. His eyes almost smiled at her while his face showed the tiniest smile. Once again, he decided to leave the office in Kankuro's hands as Miyuki's condition was getting worse and worse ass the days progressed. She seemed to be lacking an awful amount of energy and she was barely able to lift herself out of the bed. Gaara tried to encourage her to eat on occasion in which she refused as she claimed she wasn't hungry at all but Gaara never took her protests into consideration as he would sit by her bedside and persist to feed her personally. Everyday he worried about her increasing condition.

Gaara knew that with the aid Sasuke and Madara, Miyuki's well-being would be damaged emotionally but he didn't know it would affect her physically. The night after the proposal and her birthday, there was an additional present waiting for Miyuki in the Sabaku manor. The present was a beautiful one but not one that she would like to receive from a person in particular - Madara. It was a silver ring, a beautiful band. He then discovered it was Miyuki's mother's in which Madara pried off her dead, cold finger. The silver piece was found inside a letter, one which Madara wrote personally.

_My dear sister, _

_Since you were the only sole female survivor of the Uchiha clan, I thought that this present would be perfect for you; Mother's wedding band. As you know, it's usually passed down from second generation but I guess you're the next lucky one. I have been saving it for you for some time but now I thought it would be appropriate for your age and use; to become a part of my family again. I will be expecting you back, Miyuki. And nothing that you or your new fiancée can do will stop me. You know my power is unlimited and yours will be too after I take you under my wing personally. Happy Birthday._

Miyuki cried for hours over the building stress as well as the thoughts of Madara being so close to her while she was sleeping...

Gaara grew extremely worried and after much convincing, Miyuki promised to see the doctor. He was now awaiting the eager response to her illness. He was expecting the worst but hoping for something minor. He was hoping it was just the stress from Temari's wedding arrangements and Sasuke's outburst, as well as the aid of Madara's possessiveness.

"You're a medic, Miyuki. Do you know what it could possibly be?" Gaara asked as his arm strained over her shoulder as they lay in bed together.

"No." She rasped her voice hoarse. "I've never witness an illness like this before." She admitted.

Her honesty didn't ease Gaara.

"Could it be poison?" Gaara asked but mostly to himself.

"I don't know. If it was, I should be dead by now. Everyday it's leaving me worse though. Poison can do that, right?"

"I wouldn't know. I asked Kankuro and he admitted he didn't know either. It's almost like your charka is draining." Gaara was in deep thought, staring at the ceiling.

"I know. I can feel it."

"You should go to work, you know. Your town needs you." She encouraged.

"You need me and you mean more to me. Kankuro and Temari know what they're doing... I hope." he reassured himself more than Miyuki.

She laughed briefly before clutching herself in pain, indicating that it was a strain for her muscles.

"I think it's just too much stress." She admitted as she moved onto her back with Gaara's arm behind her neck as he rested on his side.

He briefly kissed her temple as she spun her mother's wedding band around her finger.

"Gaara, how long do you persist to be here with me?" She asked him.

"Until you get better."

"But Gaara, your village really needs your assistance." She told him.

"I know, but you need it more."

They remained quiet for a few moments as she realised he was too stubborn to convince.

She looked up towards his face. She noticed that his expression twisted while he stared at his wedding band on her finger.

"I think..." He hesitated.

"I think you might have to go to Konoha if these tests suspect nothing."

"Why?" She looked baffled.

"Because, Miyuki, in Suna, our doctors specialise in poisons specifically. We don't have many great medic nins otherwise. If you need to get tested more thoroughly. Konoha have the most popular hardworking medic nins, such as Tsunade. I'd be surprised if she doesn't know what's wrong with you." He admitted.

"Okay. So when will I get the results from Suna?" She asked him, nervous.

"Hopefully tomorrow, I will go and pick them up personally."

"Perfect. If they don't know the source of the illness, when will we be going to Konoha?" She asked him.

"Um... That's the problem, Miy. We won't be going. You will. I'm sorry but I cannot leave the town completely. We'd be too venerable for an attack and that's the last thing this town needs. Kankuro can barely look after himself, never mind the town." He never removed his eyes from hers as he spoke.

He watched emotions flash through her eyes like falling stars flash throughout the sky.

"Okay, when will I be leaving?" She asked timidly.

"Immediately." "Like, tomorrow?" She asked confused.

"Yes, tomorrow night. You will be escorted by Temari. She's been bugging me to allow her to run off to Konoha for some sort of mission anyway. To see Shikamaru of course." He kissed her temple again. In a reassuring gesture.

It was a lot to register. She had to admit, she didn't want to go to Konoha at all. She was worried about two factors though; Madara and Sasuke. She knew that Sasuke would be as persistent as ever and she also knew that the travelling to Konoha would be her most venerable moment. Especially while she's ill.

"Don't worry; by the way, I will have extra nin to escort you. I'm not going to make it easy for Madara. The Anbu will be meeting you half way to Konoha also."

"Okay, thanks Gaara."

"For you, anything."


	28. Chapter 27

**Snow in the Desert.**

Chapter Twenty-Seven.

* * *

Miyuki waited in her room impatiently as her stomach twisted in anxiety. Gaara had abandoned her and Gaara's bedroom that now had walls that resembled a prison cell. Since she fell ill she only left the bedroom once for the doctors, as well as the bathroom. She left constrained and frustrated but she was not nearly as prepared to go against Gaara's word. She understood that he was extremely interested in her well-being and persisted to nurse her back to health. She found herself not waiting long until she heard the door open to the bedroom followed by a light knock.

She snapped her head towards the imposture that she knew as her lover.

"Gaara, thank God you're back! What did they say?" They rambled impatiently.

She knew by his expression it wasn't good news.

He advanced towards her, his expression remained twisted. He sat down on the bedside with his back to Miyuki.

"What did they say, Gaara?" She asked, pushing herself behind Gaara, arms around his shoulders.

"They don't know. They recommended Konoha. I'm sorry." He whispered.

"You don't have to be sorry; it's not your fault. You tried your best." She whispered into his ear while she placed her chin onto his shoulder. He moved his hands to grasp her forearms.

"I don't want you to go." He admitted.

"I will back soon though." He remained silent.

"I will, won't I?" She asked him, confused by his silence.

"We don't know. The doctor's said it could take up to a few weeks to find the source and cure it."

"Well, I don't mind that, Gaara. We will obviously keep in touch, and don't worry, I'll be safe. I'll move back in with Kakashi for it while I'm waiting for the results." She told him.

This was odd for her, recently it was Gaara keeping her together but now the tables have turned.

"I suppose that will be perfectly acceptable. I just care about you too much and I can't help but worry. I will just miss you a lot, that is all. But of course I care about your safety also. I'm contemplating on sending a nin to personal look out for you." He was clearly deep in thought by his posture.

"You don't need to do that for me, Gaara. I will have Temari there." Miyuki attempted to reassure him.

"Yes, but Temari will be too focused on Shikamaru to even notice if you've been kidnapped." He grimaced.

"I will have Kakashi and Naruto too, you know." She began to kiss his neck for reassurance.

She trailed soft, loving kisses down to the nape of his neck as her hands moved down his torso. Gaara groaned and pulled her hands before they could reach any lower.

He turned towards her and began to push her into the bed while kissing her. He pushed himself on top of Miyuki while she was pinned against the bed. Miyuki could feel he was eager; it was obviously as he pushed his hands underneath Miyuki's top to rest on her waist. Miyuki took a sharp intake of breath over the sudden shock of cold radiating off his hands. Gaara took the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth as they impenitently began to play with each other's tongue as Gaara's hand grasped Miyuki's waist firmly. Her hands pulled through his red locks as they kissed each other with a fire of lust and passion. Gaara pushed himself into Miyuki harder, begging for more as his hands moved to her thighs, pulling them upwards.

Miyuki couldn't help it anymore, she groaned in pain to which Gaara reacted to quickly by jumping off Miyuki to rest on his knees.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" He questioned quickly.

"Don't worry, I'm okay." She attempted to reassure him as she sat up too, putting her hand at the side of his face and leaned into his once more.

"I don't want to hurt you." He begged before his mouth was muffled by hers.

"You won't." She told him while they broke away for one moment before they returned kissing once again.

They leaned back onto the bed together, kissing more fiercely this time. He moved on top of her once again as he began to nip her neck genially why his hand dug deeper underneath her clothing. Her hand clamped his head to her neck while she tugged and pulled at his hair. They were both getting wound up in each other until there was three stern knocks at the door. Gaara's head dropped into Miyuki's neck as he groaned.

"What?" He demanded as he continued to kiss Miyuki's neck while she slightly moaned and gasped occasionally.

"Gaara, we've just received word that the Anbu are heading towards Konoha to collect Miyuki. We should be taking our leave Gaara." Temari informed him from the other side of the door.

"Give us a while." Gaara told her through the door as he pulled Miyuki's top over her head and began to kiss down her torso to her pants line.

"Gaara, we have to-"

"I said, give us a while." Gaara interrupted Temari as stared at the door with venom until he heard her footsteps retreat down the hallway.

He continued his trail as he began to pull the remaining of his clothing off until she was completely revealed while he wasn't.

"Maybe I should start to get ready to leave?" Miyuki suggested as he took off his shirt.

"No, you're staying with for another while. Not until I'm finished with you." Gaara's voice was rough and stern as he moved back on top of Miyuki, completely revealed also.

She couldn't deny she adored his authority and the stern attitude he held. He kissed the side of her neck again, roughly as he pushed into her, leaving her gasping in surprise. Gaara groaned into her ear as he whispered his love for her. Although the pain was stifling, Miyuki couldn't bare to stop the pain as she allowed Gaara to continue. She couldn't ignore the cascade of butterflies that erupted throughout her stomach as Gaara would groan every push until they were finally resting together, tangled together in the sheets. He remained on his back, relaxed while panted slightly while she rested on her stomach with her chest on his torso. She played with his hair, pushing it out of his eyes as his arm wrapped itself around her back.

"I'm going to miss you." She admitted with a chaste kiss.

"I will definitely miss you more."

They smiled full-heartily at each other until there was a loud banging against the door.

"You better be getting ready soon! You specifically asked for 'a while' an hour ago!" Temari's voice erupted through the door.

"Getting ready now." Miyuki called back as she removed herself forcefully from Gaara to begin packing.

She pulled the covers around her frame as Gaara stood up with her.

"You need to shower first." Gaara informed.

"No, I do not." She told him with a smile on her face.

"Yes, you smell." Without protests, she allowed him to pick her up bridal style and pull her into the shower.

After all, it was there last day together for another while.

It was obvious that Gaara knew that too as he stood behind her in the shower with his arms firmly wrapped around her shoulders.


	29. Chapter 28

**Snow in the Desert.**

Chapter Twenty-Eight.

_A/n: Three in one night? Yes, I do spoil you all too much ;D_

_

* * *

_

Miyuki and Gaara's departure was a tough one as he found it almost impossible to leave go of her. He kissed her with a passion that resembled the affection from a lover's tragic 'last kiss' and found it devastating to watch her disappear beyond Suna's horizon of gold and orange contrasting together. Gaara never thought such a beautiful sight would bring him such sadness. But despite it all, he still was convinced that Miyuki will return feeling better to him and not to Sasuke. He was positive. Miyuki and Temari walked side-by-side on their way to Konoha while Temari rambled about Shikamaru. Miyuki knew better not to interrupt when Temari was on the Shika-rampage so she remained quiet. Temari was carrying the one bag that Miyuki required as she was far too weak and the final moment she shared with Gaara didn't seem to help her either. Once Temari stopped talking for one moment, Miyuki decided it was the perfect moment to get her words in.

"I'm exhausted. Can we take a small break?" Miyuki asked.

"Well, I would prefer not to but I was demanded by Gaara that you must rust when you're tired." Temari admitted.

"Wow, aren't you caring." Miyuki said sarcastically while Temari laughed.

Miyuki struggled to laugh also.

They decided to relax in the clearing to the left of them. The weather was stifling and humid but they managed to find some refugee underneath shade. When they reached the ideal location, Miyuki dropped herself to the floor on to her back.

"When are the Anbu going to be here?" Miyuki asked.

"I don't know. They should be here in about twenty minutes, I think. I wasn't really keeping track on time to be honest." Temari admitted.

"Yeah, because you were too busy yapping about Shikamaru." Miyuki held a snigger while Temari gave her a look of death.

"Hey now, it's not fair to be talking about me while I'm not there." A lazy voice echoed throughout the clearing as Shikamaru jumped from a treetop.

"Shikamaru!" Temari announced, shocked as her face turned bright red with embarrassment.

Shikamaru reached his hand towards Temari who took it with delight as he pulled her to her feet.

"Shika, is it just you? Where's the Anbu?" Temari asked, startled.

"Don't worry, they're here too." Shikamaru announced as four other Anbu members fell from the treetops.

Miyuki watched them as they all landed gracefully on their feet. Miyuki looked towards the different painted masks they wore together in single file. She ignored the chatter that Shikamaru were having and watched the discipline that the Anbu members held. She knew with four Anbu members she was in fantastic hands, after all, Kakashi was in the Anbu once before too. They all stood in a single line until one of the members broke the formal pattern and advanced towards Miyuki. He leaned on one knee and came into eye level with Miyuki, although she couldn't see their eyes. Miyuki was extremely confused and slightly scared of the Anbu's actions.

The Anbu member obviously noticed her confusion and retreated his offering hand.

"Don't worry," The member laughed. She couldn't recognise the voice as it echoed off the mask.

"It's just me." The impostor removed his mask as Miyuki could only stare as he moved his finger tips into the eyeholes of the mask and slowly pulled it off his face.

Miyuki stared in shock as Sasuke was before her with a clear smile on his face.

"I can't believe it's you. We were told we had to protect a ninja, but I didn't think it was going to be you." He looked ecstatic as he cupped Miyuki's cheek with his right hand.

She attempted to pull his hand off her face but she was far too weak with a mixture of shock to efficiently move his hand from her face. Sasuke noticed and his eyebrows knotted together.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"No. I'm sick. Gaara sent me here for treatment." Miyuki forced the words out.

"Oh..." He removed his hand from her face and for once, his eyes fell from hers. "You're still with Gaara, huh?"

She could hear the disappointment. She noticed that his eyes were fixed on her wedding band from Gaara as he took her hand in his to twist the ring once.

"Miyuki, I'm sorry for everything, you know." She could tell he was ashamed.

"It's okay. But we have to start leaving now."

"Okay."

Sasuke rose from his feet and extended his arm into midair for Miyuki to take. As she took his hand, he pulled her up from the ground but noticed she was too weak to support herself as she tilted slightly.

"You can barely walk." It was a statement from the Uchiha.

"I'm okay, just lost my balance." She refused.

He didn't take her words into account as he hooked his right arm underneath her legs and his left around her shoulders to lift her comfortably into his arms.

"Sasuke, this is unnecessary." She told him.

"No, it's not. You're far too weak for walking." He was almost as stubborn as Gaara.

As they were walking together down the road, Miyuki noticed that she was surrounded by the Anbu. Temari and Shikamaru took the front lead together while two of the Anbu remained on either side of Miyuki and Sasuke and one behind the duo.

"We don't need this much security you know." Miyuki told Sasuke as her head rested lazily on Sasuke's chest, his scent bringing back old memories.

"It was requested by Gaara I presume." Sasuke attempted to keep a straight face.

"You should put back on your mask. Just in case of an attack." Miyuki warned him.

"It doesn't matter. What's wrong with you?" He changed the subject quickly.

"We don't know, I'm just sick."

"You don't know?" He questioned as he cocked an eyebrow, looking down directly at Miyuki.

"Yes. I've been tested in Suna specifically for poisons but the results came up negative for poisons. Therefore, I have to go to Konoha for extensive testing." Miyuki yawned.

"You should sleep; we'll be there in a while." Sasuke told her.

She couldn't help but to follow his command and closed her eyes as he walked as gentle as he could, attempting not to wake her peaceful slumber.


	30. Chapter 29

**Snow in the Desert.**

Chapter Twenty-Nine.

Miyuki stirred to the blinding sunlight coming through the open curtains. She struggled to open her eyes to a black silhouette shading a decent amount of sun rays. She pushed herself to sit up on the bed and rub her eyes in a drowsy gesture.

"Good to see you're awake."

"Kakashi! It's great to finally see you." She smiled weakly.

"It's great to see you too, kid." He sat on the edge of the bed and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You have an appointment in an hour."

"Hospital?" She asked.

She knew the answer already before he nodded his head. She was silent for a moment.

"Where did Sasuke go?" She asked.

"He decided to leave you rest for a while even though he's been extremely worried about you. Don't be surprised if he visits you soon."

"I see. He's after maturing a lot I see." She admitted.

"Yes, he has actually. I'm quite proud of him now I must say."

"He joined the Anbu. Since when?"

"A while back. He decided a chance was needed, I guess." Kakashi scratched his head in some sort of deep state of thought.

"What has Naruto been doing?" Miyuki found herself curious of her team mates.

"Other than being an idiot?" A new voice echoed throughout the room. Kakashi looked in the same direction that caught Miyuki's attention.

"Oi! Sasuke! I'm not an idiot anymore!" Shouted Naruto while looking up at Sasuke from his side in the door frame.

"Naruto!" Miyuki exclaimed in delight as she struggled to lift herself higher from the bed.

"Don't strain yourself." Sasuke ordered as him and Naruto made themselves over towards the bed.

Naruto rushed slightly faster than Sasuke, jumping onto Miyuki's bed to hug her tightly.

"I missed seeing your stupid face around Naruto!" Miyuki smiled at him after the hug.

"Hey! That's not nice. I heard about you and Gaara. Congratulations!" Naruto smiled in his goofy gesture.

Sasuke tensed slightly but showed no emotion. He was in an attempt to shield his emotions about the arrangement for the benefit of Miyuki. He cared about her far too much to allow anymore conflict come between them or cause her anymore pain.

"Well, this reunion is fantastic and everything but I have to go to my new students. That's why I called for Naruto and Sasuke. They'll bring you to the doctor. I'm already two hours late." Kakashi announced.

"Typical. Bye, Kakashi." Miyuki bid him a farewell as he kissed her forehead.

"Remember to bring her to the hospital." Kakashi told Sasuke while he patted his shoulder.

Kakashi moved out of the room swiftly leaving Miyuki with Sasuke and Naruto.

"Why didn't he ask tell me to bring Miyuki to the hospital?" Naruto asked himself in a mumble.

"Because, you'd forget, idiot." Sasuke smirked at him.

"You guys never change." Miyuki coughed a laugh.

"Come on, I'll bring you to the hospital for your results." Sasuke stood up and offered her a helpful hand.

* * *

Miyuki sat on the examination table, fidgeting slightly. She was nervous but Sasuke kept a firm hand on her shoulder while Naruto was trying to figure out what the medical equipment was for. She fumbled with her fingers until the doctor came in. Before Miyuki could open her mouth, Sasuke interrupted.

"What's the medical diagnosis?" Sasuke asked formally and firmly.

"Well, Miyuki, we can't find the source of your illness. It seems that your chakra is slowly being depleted from your body. We'll have to do a few more tests that will take two to three days for the results." The doctor told Miyuki without looking up from the medical results. Therefore showing little interest even though it was an extremely mysterious condition.

Sasuke's grip tightened on Miyuki's shoulder slightly.

"Do you have no leads?" He asked the doctor, desperately.

"None whatsoever. My apologies. But we will continue looking." He looked up from his medical board to Miyuki's engagement ring.

"Your fiancée is in good hands, sir."

"I'm not his fiancée." Miyuki laughed slightly.

The doctor cocked an eyebrow before leaving without anymore answers.

"Well, he was a bit ignorant." Sasuke gritted through his teeth, annoyed.

"It's not his fault if he has no answers though." Miyuki told him.

"Hey! Do you guys want to go to lunch?" Naruto asked just before his stomach growled loudly.

"I'm okay, Naruto. I want to go home to relax for a while. You go ahead though." Miyuki told him, not feeling well enough.

"Sasuke?" Naruto offered.

"No, thanks. I'm going to walk Miyuki home."

"Some things never change, aye?" Naruto asked himself as they left the room together.

Miyuki wrapped her small, fragile hand around Sasuke's arm. He felt like he was finally brought back together until he looked down to see Miyuki's engagement to Gaara on the hand she held his arm with.

* * *

Miyuki wasn't surprised at all when Sasuke offered to stay with her for company and offered to make her lunch. They moved themselves into Kakashi's kitchen and Sasuke immediately started pulling ingredients together as Miyuki sat on the counter as Sasuke asked her not to waste her energy.

"I didn't know you cooked, Sasuke." Laughed Miyuki.

"You know from firsthand experience that I'm a good cook." Sasuke told her while not trying to sound cocky.

"You weren't that good." Laughed Miyuki until her lungs tensions from the pressure.

Sasuke whipped around towards her and made his way over to her.

"Don't even lie. You know I'm a fantastic cook."

She shook her head in protest, a childish manner. She couldn't help it, but around Sasuke it seemed that their teenage relationship came back to life, as well as her maturity.

As he came closer to her, Miyuki placed her hands out in protest to stop him from advancing any further. He stopped walking when her fingertips touched his chest while she was giggling. Sasuke looked down at her, smiling with affection towards her until her giggling stopped.

"Why did you join the Anbu, Sasuke?" She asked, serious now.

"Well, I guess I just wanted to make it up to this world after the damage I caused it." He said above a whisper.

"And what about the damage you did to me?" Miyuki asked, looking away.

"I'm still working on that. I promise, I'll never hurt you again." Sasuke swore as he cupped the side of her face in his right hand. She moved her hand to place it over his.

For once, she genuinely believed that Sasuke was after changing for the better.

She realised that him and her now got along perfectly.

She knew that in some small way, she was always betraying Gaara.


	31. Chapter 30

**Snow in the Desert.**

_Chapter Thirty._

_

* * *

_

_A/n: Okay guys. I'm very sorry about how little I'm writing lately. Things have been so complicated lately with the ex-boyfriend and caused me to gain a massive writers block on love and relationships. Gaara and Miyuki's relationship and they way they act around each other were loosely based on our relationship therefore it's extremely difficult to write this story at the moment. I swear, I've grown to hate men. xD. _

_Anyway, here I am, at 2 o'clock in the morning. I have college tomorrow at 9am but I'm writing this for you all because I love you all too much. Damn ye all! xD._

_Guys, I wanted to ask. Who should Miyuki end up with? Sasuke or Gaara? I'm still unsure about the ending. Leave your suggestion in the reviews for me please! _

_By the way, I will congratulate the person who can guess the source of her illness ;D._

_

* * *

_

Miyuki,

It's good to hear from you so soon. The results were taken yesterday, correct? Thank you for the report. A more few days makes me feel slightly nervous but yet again, I trust the doctor's judgements and also trust you into the security of Kakashi. I hope everything goes okay with your results. Hopefully they'll find the source. If there are any problems, I will be over as quick as I can. I love you.

Be safe.

He didn't have to sign off his name to know who wrote her the letter. She smiled at the letter and began to attempt to write back to him. He knew about the few extra days in Konoha as it was stated in his letter but it seemed that he wasn't bothered by it or that he wasn't showing that he was. Miyuki felt blessed to have someone who trusted her and cared for her so much. But Miyuki wondered if she could trust herself anymore after the instant connect with Sasuke in the kitchen. It just seemed too surreal that he has changed so quickly into the 'perfect guy' almost. But she knew that it was an act. A mask of trapped emotions and determination. She reminded herself of the true face the Uchiha held by lifting her top ever so slightly to show the remaining scattered scars of his signature move that forever will remind her of 'the old Sasuke'. Or it seemed old. She was always taught by her Aunt not to judge people too quickly. But her Aunt also taught her of deception and how devious people can be when they're focused. She traced her fingers over the scars of memories, lost in her own world until there was a light rasp on the door. Flustered, she pulled the top down and looked towards the door.

"Kakashi, you startled me." She sighed while looking at him.

"My apologies. I have some bad news." He looked regretful.

"What is it?" She couldn't hide the fact that she was nervous.

"I will be absent for the day Miyuki. I have to go on a transportation trip with my new team." He eyed her sceptically for fear.

"Oh, that's okay. I thought it might have been my results." She smiled while turning to the paper she attempted to write the letter onto.

Kakashi's eyes were focused on her hands as they fluttered as if the pencil was a heavy object. He sighed in contempt.

"You will be appointed an Anbu member to assist you and to protect you." Kakashi knew she wouldn't approve, therefore his voice was stern.

"I don't need a babysitter. I'm doing just fine. I can protect myself."

"You do. You can barely write a letter, never mind fighting off an Akatsuki member. It would have been in Gaara's interest that you're protected firmly."

Kakashi knew she would give in once he mentioned Gaara.

"It's unfair to do that." She looked at him.

"It's the only way you'd give in." He smiled slightly.

She smiled back in a weak gesture.

"Who has been appointed?" She asked.

"You're not supposed to know their identity." Kakashi said nervously.

"Uchiha Sasuke." She knew the answer.

"I told you, their identity cannot be revealed. I don't even know who it is." His lying gaze would not even meet hers.

"You know, Kakashi. Like me, you're a horrible liar. Why Sasuke?" Miyuki asked.

"I did not pick Sasuke. Tsunade did but I believe it's in the best of interests because we need someone who will give their life to protect you and nonetheless, Sasuke would. Besides, you two are friends so you might feel a bit more relaxed around him. I suggest you inform Gaara." He prompted.

"No, I suggest I shouldn't. He wouldn't take too kindly to that."

"Whatever you wish."

There was a slight silence before Miyuki's voice broke through the air. "When are you leaving?" She asked.

"Now. I'm already late. Sasuke should be here after his mission." Kakashi announced.

"Typical Kakashi. When is that?" The humour was sucked from her body, just like her charka.

"Should be about ten to fifteen minutes. Will you be okay?" He asked, a little concerned.

"Of course I will." Kakashi paced across the room to leave her with a kiss on the forehead. His gesture of a farewell.

Miyuki became nervous while writing the response to Gaara. She desperately wished to tell him of the new situation but alas, it was difficult. She knew Gaara wouldn't approve. Her hands fluttered as she held the pencil, forcing her to drop it. She sighed and decided to relax after a shower. She always felt better after a shower.

She pushed past the shower door to turn on the water before she undressed. As she removed the necklace Gaara made for her, she noticed something odd as she observed it slightly; the sand was still. She remembered Gaara telling her that the sand would constantly move inside the glass but it seemed that the charka has been drained from that also. Confused, she placed the necklace to the side to place her finger onto her wedding band before pulling it off slowly. She then moved her attention to her mother's wedding band on the opposite hand. She let her fingers hover over it slightly before gaining a firm grip and pulling it off also. She placed it next to her wedding band.

She pushed herself into the shower and let the water pour over her head. As each droplet of moisture burst against her skin, she felt herself becoming revived in a sense. She felt relieved and relaxed. Afterwards, she pushed her way past the screen of steam to feel rejuvenated. She wrapped the towel around her now fragile frame and pushed through the open door to the rush of cold air as well as cold blood.

She looked up to see Sasuke sitting on her bed with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said flustered while gripping the towel closer to herself.

"Why are you saying sorry? This is a privilege." He smiled with humour playing on his lips.

"Sasuke, don't be so rude." She scorned him before she retreated back into the bathroom to get changed into more appropriate clothing.

When she returned, the smirk had left Sasuke's face.

"Gaara's worried about you, huh?" He asked.

"You shouldn't be sticking your nose into other people's belongings." She warned him.

"I was curious. You're looking better." He noted.

"I'm feeling better too."

"Always feel better after a shower?" He asked.

"Yes. I don't know why."

"What are you doing in there then?" He asked with a laugh erupting through out his chest while she smacked him in the arm.

"You're getting your strength back too, I see." He commented while rubbing his arm.

"Well, it's your fault for saying such things."

"What? I was just joking around. Besides, you always loved it in the shower." He joked again while she blushed in frustration.

"You are asking for a beating, Uchiha!" She warned.

"From such a tiny girl like you?" He stood up, showing he towered over her like a giant.

"You'd be surprised, I did it once before." She threatened.

"Once. Big deal." He scoffed.

"You know it was more than once, actually." She continued to attempt to bruise his ego, but he laughed it off. He has definitely changed in her eyes.

He then turned a little more playful as he slung her over his shoulder and began laughing as she attempted to kick him from upside down.

"Give it up, little girl. You're no match for me." He continued to laugh as he began to spin around.

"Stop it!" She laughed, "I'm getting dizzy!"

He continued to spin before putting her down in front him as she swayed slightly from side to side. In a playful manner, she pushed him as forcefully as she could which caused him to stumble backwards. Before he fell, he caught her wrist, pulling her with him as they both fell, laughing both collapsed on the bed together, sinking into the sheets. Miyuki fell on top of his chest, looking up at him in shock as he had his head titled back, laughing uncontrollably. His arms were wrapped around her waist, protective as always. He looked down towards her, smiling even more than before. She couldn't help but to exchange a cheesy smile herself before she looked at her left hand that was resting on his chest. She noticed quickly that her wedding band was absent before mentally scolding herself for leaving it in the bathroom. With the smiles being exchanged and forgetting her wedding band she knew she was getting herself into trouble.

"Something wrong?" Sasuke asked, noticing her facial expression.

"Yeah, I just forgot my wedding band." She announced as she pushed herself from Sasuke's chest as his hands regretfully slipped from her waist to fall to the side of his body.

He sat up as he watched her retreat into the bathroom. Her hands pulled up the necklace to place it around her neck as she noticed the charka was alive once again. She pondered the thought while putting on Gaara's wedding band, thinking of why the charka was moving once again. She then pulled on her mother's wedding band onto her right hand, a promise from her father to her mother. She moved towards the bathroom door to make her exit until she suddenly felt extremely fatigued. She extended her hand out to the doorframe for support before she dropped to the floor over her lack of energy as Sasuke rushed to her side.


	32. Chapter 31

**Snow in the Desert.**

_Chapter Thirty-One._

_A/n: Hey guyys! I'm sorry that I'm just waffling at the moment. I have to wait for a decent amount of reviews on who is going to triumph; Sasuke or Gaara?  
It's your decision. :]_

_

* * *

_

Miyuki found herself growing slightly nervous as her eyes refused to open on her while her head remained fuzzy. She heard distant mumbles in the distance, or so she thought so. As she proceeded to drag her eyes open, she was just about able to distinguish two black silhouettes before her. She groaned slightly and rubbed her eyes for better concentration. She opened her eyes in a slightly blurred focus to the doctor and nurse chatting at the foot of her bed. The chatter stopped almost instantly when the nurse turned her attention to Miyuki.

"Oh, miss. It's good to see you're awake." The nurse greeted her back to life.

The doctor just looked in her direction.

"Ah, Miyuki. How are you feeling?" He asked her while paying attention to his clipboard as usual.

"Better than before, that's for sure." He just nodded to her attention.

"Where has Sasuke gone?" She asked, curiously.

"Mhmm?" The doctor obviously meant the mumble in a questioning manner.

"The guy who brought me here."

"Oh, the boy." He remembered suddenly."He never left. He's right over there." He gestured with his pencil as he continued to keep his attention away from her.

She turned her head to the direction in which he pointed with the tip of his pencil. She noted he propped uncomfortably on a small armchair - too small for him. His arms were firmly crossed against his chest as his head drooped from his neck, craning downwards.

"Sasuke!" She exclaimed in delight that he didn't abandon her.

Suddenly he jump from the scene in which he was sleeping, startled. His facial expression of shock called her to laugh lightly.

He raised himself off the chair to pace over to the bed. He sat on the edge of the bedside, next to Miyuki's laughter.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. I won't do it again." He just smirked in response while staring at her intensely.

"You better not. You had me scared for my life. From now on, you're only allowed to rest." He stated in a firm tone.

She understood he wasn't talking about the scare she gave him; he was referring her 'accident', almost.

"I couldn't help it." She attempted to defend herself, feeling guilty for no apparent reason.

Miyuki noticed that Sasuke was staring at her obviously. She couldn't help but to stare back into his eyes as they exchanged a look of lust. Her eyes darted quickly to the side after moments, feeling nervous about another moment of connection.A clearing of the throat echoed throughout the room. Miyuki secretly thanked herself for the moment of intrusion. Miyuki turned her attention towards the doctor while Sasuke remained focused on her facial structures for a few extra moments before turning his attention towards the doctor also.

"You should be fine for the next few days with rest. I think you should allow yourself to be ravished by your boyfriend." The doctor said with a sly eyebrow cocked.

Miyuki lowered her head in a blush while Sasuke smiled at her. Yes, I know, smiled. Not a smirk, a smile.

"Tell me, Miyuki, do you constantly feel nauseous?" The Doctor asked, now curious.

"Sometimes. It's spurs randomly."

"Mhmm. And how are your sleeping patterns?" He asked curious again.

"Sometimes they're like comas. But other times they're unpeaceful." She admitted.

"Unpeaceful how?"

"I don't know. Just like bad dreams." Miyuki pulled on the fabric of the sheets, showing that she was uncomfortable about the situation.

"Can you not elaborate?" The Doctor asked again, becoming frustrated.

"They're about the sharingan." Sasuke's head snapped towards Miyuki.

The Doctor cleared his throat and impatiently clicked his fingers, indicating her to continue.

Miyuki sighed in frustration. "It's about my brother's sharingan. He used to always play a cat and mouse game with me while I was stuck in the sharingan. It was something he used to do to me when I was younger to make me 'stronger' by will. But they're much, much worse now."

Sasuke took her shaking hand in his and squeezed it in reassurance.

"Mhmm. And have you made contact with your brother recently?" He asked sceptical.

"No. Not for a good while now. Maybe about six months or longer."

"I see." He was extremely bleak on expressions.

"Do you have any reports on the illness?" Miyuki changed the subject.

"No, not yet. It's a difficult one. We're not sure whatsoever. There were a lot of suggestions but they were false."

"Like what?" Miyuki pushed for examples.

"Like pregnancy for example." Miyuki and Sasuke's head flicked towards the doctor in shock. They were both shocked and nervous.

The doctor cracked his emotionless mask with a laugh. "Don't worry. Like I said, it was false."

"Are you positive?" Miyuki pressed.

"Absolutely positive." Without another word he left the room.

Sasuke turned towards her. "Disappointed?"

"Relieved." She sighed in relief.

Sasuke then sighed in relief also.

* * *

Miyuki was rested on her bed firmly while reading the mail she received. One was from Gaara who was pressing for up-to-date information on her illness to which she was not able to give since she, herself, didn't know either. The other was from Kakashi. She grimaced at the words in the letter. Kakashi wrote about being caught up by some sound nin and had to stay in Amegakure. Of course Miyuki was nervous of this as that meant she had more time to spend with Sasuke alone. She was beginning to question her willpower to avoid Sasuke any longer. It was obvious that some feeling remained unexpressed in their past relationship. Just then, she was snapped from her concentrated by Sasuke himself.

"Hungry?" Was his only word.

"Yes, actually."

"You okay?" He seemed sceptical.

"Yeah, just got a letter from Kakashi."

"Is everything okay?" His expression turned quickly to worry.

"Yeah, he's just going to be a few extra days but hopefully I'll be going back to Konoha by then." She smiled to herself while she looked at the bed sheets.

"You're looking forward to leaving?" He looked a bit upset.

"Well, of course. Why wouldn't I be? Suna is my home." She looked up at him, slightly looking at him with confusion.

He moved towards her, sitting on the bed in a place next to her.

"This is your home too you know. And I was really starting to enjoy your company." He used his elbows for support as he leaned backwards.

"I know, but I have to go home. I have to go back to Gaara, you know." "You don't have to." She prompted.

She looked at him with seriousness until she saw his facial expression. His eyes were directed towards his lap while his eyebrows were twisted in pain. She took his hand for comfort as his eyes smiled towards hers. She briefly smiled at him before it quickly disappeared.

"I have to go back to him, Sasuke. You know I do and I have to."

"I understand. What do you want for breakfast?" He quickly got up, changing the subject.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry..." She felt guilty.

"About what?" He was acting as if nothing had ever happened. "I'll go make you breakfast."

Without another word he left the room.

Miyuki was feeling extremely guilty as she could now see the damage she once caused. As she twisted and tormented Sasuke's spirit throughout his lifetime, she only noticed now that he was slowly deteriorating inside now as she poked all the hope from him. She understood the fact that he made mistakes and acknowledged that truthfully. She knew that she should have faced the consequences sooner that now she would become hurt also. She figured that Konoha was imprisoning her in her old memories. It seemed like she wasn't gaining any benefits from being in Konoha. She wasn't being treated medically as they didn't know the source or neither was it helping her relationship with Gaara.

Suna seemed like the only escape.


	33. Chapter 32

**Snow in the Desert.**

_Chapter Thirty-Two._

_A/n: Thank you for all who reviewed recently about the situation between Gaara and Sasuke. I believe I know who I'm going to pick for Miyuki. _

_Guys, you better love me for this. I'm doing this even though I have my exams starting tomorrow! Better appreciate this ;D. But I love you all too much just to ignore you all. Also, everything is going to get even more complicated too. I'm going back to training tomorrow for a competition so I'm going to be absent on the weekends for writing. The most I'm trying to do at the moment is write about a page a night for a story. Which is difficult because I usually refuse to submit a story with less than five pages. Oh, deary me. _

_Within the Hidden: I'm sorry if there's some grammar* errors. You'll have excuse me because my second language is English. By the way, you have a grammar error yourself. And when you have as little of time as I do, you would rush a story with over one thousand words in it, too._

_

* * *

_

Miyuki sat on the rooftops while gazing into abyss of the dark sky. Her eyes scanned from star to star, leaving each with a worry or a thought to bare. She wouldn't deny that she was flooding with worries and thoughts like the sky was with stars. She grasped Tedeibea closer to her chest, a sign of reassurance. Even though she couldn't have Gaara with her personally for comfort, she was grateful to have the soft touch of his possession before he was handed over to Miyuki.

To any pedestrian, this would have been an uncomfortable scene to bare; a ninja on a darkly lit rooftop holding a teddy bear. But to Gaara, it was a girl in emotion torment. But unfortunately, he was not there to soothe her pain and terror.

She regretfully sighed over the illness that pulled her away from her lover, Gaara and contemplated many factors. She couldn't help but think if this illness was a sign to become closer to changed Uchiha. But then again, she knew too much about masks and how caring he was when he was wearing the Anbu mask. But when removed, he held the same emotionless face but except with emotions pooling in his eyes. But on the other hand there was Gaara. He was extremely like Sasuke in a way with an emotionless face but eyes pooling with expression and love. She couldn't help how her life would be different with Sasuke but on then again it would have probably been the same. A husband with goals and pride is the same on either side. She didn't have long until she was interrupted from her thoughts as a shadow moved next to her.

"You okay?" The usual comforting voice of Sasuke was lacking comfort.

She nodded her head slightly, silently signalling him to leave her be.

He sat down next to her, pulling her towards his body with his arm.

"It's cold out here." Was his excuse as he wrapped his forearm around her shoulders as Miyuki relaxed in his hold.

"It's not that bad." She commented while placing her hands on his forearm for comfort.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked while they were both gazing into the stars. His concerned voice lifted the blanket of cold night air off her shoulders slightly.

"Nothing."

"I know there is." She looked towards him.

His noted that his eyes held all seriousness and the blanket of cold air crashed back down over her. He noticed as she shivered.

"I'm just feeling a bit homesick." She told him while looking back into the sky.

"You've never been a good liar." He laughed to himself slightly.

"I'm just confused about this illness." She confessed a section of the truth.

"You shouldn't be. You'll be through. After all, you are an Uchiha and our blood runs strong." He was confidant in his answer.

She hummed as a response.

"It's a pity it's a dying race though." Sasuke sighed. It sounded as if his words forcefully slipped past his teeth.

She stiffened slightly at the statement. It was true that the Uchiha clan was a superior race but it's true it's also a dying one.

"Sorry." He quickly apologised.

"It's okay."

There was another silence.

"Do you ever think it's for the best?" Miyuki thought out aloud.

"No. Why would you ever think that?" He asked, a bit disgusted of her words.

"Well, we all know that the Uchiha clan are not saints. The majority of them are corrupt." She confessed.

"All but you." She looked up to smile at him as he returned the favour.

His eyes flashed briefly with love as the wind ploughed through his hair, pushing it into her face. It was like a slow motion scene as the wind coxed Sasuke's face closer to hers. She looked down at his lips before returning to his eyes as his lips made contact with hers. Miyuki wasn't sure what possessed her to close her eyes. Maybe it was the thought of Gaara's presence instead of Sasuke, or maybe it was the lust brewing between the two. His hands moved to the crook of Miyuki's porcelain neck, pulling her as close as he could as he kissed her with all the passion he could muster. He poured emotions into Miyuki's body with a shockwave of touch that made her feel alive once again. Sasuke pulled away first, placing his forehead against hers as she returned with hers eyes closed, breathing deeply.

"Miyuki, I love you so much." He smiled until he realised her facial expression twisted as her eyes snapped open.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. I shouldn't have." She pushed his hands away from her as she attempted to get up.

He caught a hold of her hand, genially.

"It's okay. This is what I want." He attempted to convince her.

"No, Sasuke. I'm sorry for doing this. I'm sorry for making you fall in love with me again."

"I've always been in love with you, Miyuki. I always will." He stood up to tower over her.

"I can't love you." She whispered.

The whisper was carried to Sasuke's ears with the aid of the wind.

"Why not?" He looked down towards the floor in pain.

"Because, I love Gaara."

"Why do you do this to me?" He looked towards her with hurt on his face.

"Sasuke, I know I'm wr-"

He interrupted, "Every time I see you, you give me this spark of hope. You make me think you still love and want me. And then you just hurt me over and over again. It's a continuous cycle. And I just can't help to fall for it every time." He pushed her hand into her stomach genially.

"I'm sorry." She called out to him while he turned to walk away.

"I understand now." Were his final words before he disappeared into the darkness of the shadows. She watched as he walked away from her, again.

* * *

She knew she was being naive and stupid, but she didn't care at the moment. She hugged her bag closer to her as she lurked through the forest. With every step she took, she felt the energy being sucked out of her and dropped into the ground. She felt her legs were giving in weak, but she knew she must continue walking. The sunrise was nigh and so was safety. She knew she was foolish to move through out the night while weak, but she didn't have any other choice that would have satisfied her more than the embrace of Gaara. She needed to make it home to Suna to hopefully gain his acceptance for her mistake. But as she walked, she contemplated silence. What if she didn't tell him about the predicament between Sasuke and her? She wondered if he would ever find out, which he probably would. He is the Kazekage after all. And even if he didn't lurk into the reason why she came home, he would be able to read into the depths of her eyes with a swift glance. She began to get slightly nervous as she squeezed the arm of Tedeibea as she pondered through the excuses for coming home. She wondered if he would be angry at her, specifically because of the betrayal of his trust while the competitiveness between Sasuke and Gaara doesn't help the situation one bit.

* * *

The moon hung at the highest point of the sky, directly above her as he guided her through the dark night. The moonlight hit over her path until a sky of darkness took over for a flash of a second. Startled she quickly looked up into the sky with the sharingan activated. After much observation, she quickly directed her attention to the path with her guard armed. She took a few more steps until she felt nauseous and took the support of a tree with her right hand while Tedeibea hung from her left. She decided even though he kept her comfortable, the best opinion was to deactivate her sharingan to conserve her energy. She opened her eyes as the red colour flickered back to her original onyx.

"I know why you're weak." A voice laughed and taunted.

"Who are you? Show yourself coward!" She attempted to shout before coughs took over her voice.

She dropped to her knees in exhaustion, her head hanging low while gripping Tedeibea firmly in her hands. Acting as if he could save her now.

A shadow darted in front her, stooping low. She struggled to lift her head to see the face that was presented in front of her. Without indication, her head was genially lifted upwards to face the eyes of her possible killer. She rolled her eyes forward to look into a practical mirror of herself.

"Madara..." All she could manage was a whisper.

"My dear sister. Look at how weak you are." He almost sounded sympathic towards her as he stroked her cheek.

She moved her hand in attempt to swat his away. He laughed at her pathetic gesture and moved his hand to his side. A restraint was not necessary as she was too weak to move, he knew that.

"This is the moment I've been waiting for."

"You did this." She plainly stated.

He smirked in response.

"How?" She mumbled.

He lifted her right hand, holding her ring finger and briefly kissed their mother's ring.

"You put..." She struggled.

"That's right, my dear sister. I put a jutsu on it. It eats away at your charka resource until it's removed completely." He explained it as if it was obvious.

"How did you..." She hung her head in exhaustion.

"How did I know you were going to wear it? It's obvious why you would wear it - because it's mother's."

She couldn't speak any longer. She just attempted to pull the ring off her finger before being stopped by Madara.

"Not so fast little Miyuki. I don't want you to get suddenly strong again." He talked in a childish voice, mockingly.

"Scared?" She rasped.

"Of you?" He laughed. "I'm stronger."

"Prove it."

"While you're this weak?" He laughed again. "You can barely talk. Where are you going to get the energy to fight?"

Before Miyuki could blink again, a figure crashed through Madara. She suddenly grew the energy to whip her head upwards to see the commotion but before she could gain a clear view, she was pulled into someone's arms that began to jump in between the canopy of trees. She held on tightly before looking up to gaze at her hero. He was far too familiar.

"Kakashi?"


	34. Chapter 33

**Snow in the Desert.**

_Chapter Thirty-Three._

_

* * *

_

_Hey guys! Once again, don't know where I'm going with this so we shall see. I'm doing this while I'm studying for my exam for tomorrow. Another Gaeilge exam. ):_

_By the way. I'm offering this story now in Gaeilge, French and Japanese. Request for updates. But it will be a while before I'm able to get around to it because I will have to rewrite the whole story and fix typos and whatnot. Also, my Japanese is currently advanced by my French is fluent as well as Gaeilge. Therefore, the Japanese version will be extremely off at times and probably a tinsy bit difficult to understand. But if you wish, request. Only because I love you all. ;] _

_In all seriousness though, do not ask for a story in those languages just for interest, I will not then post the stories because you'll be slowing down this and my other stories. Thank you all, my beautiful readers. (: _

_Also, if anyone is interested into getting know me personally, just message me (privacy is important!) your skype perhaps since it's the only social networking I'm interested in. (:_

_

* * *

_

Miyuki felt herself being swayed through the wind as Kakashi dashed from tree to tree. Her eyes struggled to keep the darkness from her sight as they forcefully shielded her from the blurred images of the cascading canopy of trees. She faintly remembered the concerned face of Kakashi scanning throughout the darkness of the trees with Kakashi, looking for their rival.

She lifted her head with a throbbing pain in her head as she struggled to sit up.

"Not so fast, love." Her eyes opened to the welcoming face of Gaara.

"Gaara!" She exclaimed before she found the amazing energy to jump out from underneath the coverage of blankets to collapse into the arms of her more than missed lover.

He accepted the hug eagerly as his arms pulled around her waist, holding her close to him tightly. He stroked the back of her head with his left hand while the other remained around her back. They pulled away momentarily.

"I missed you so much." He almost whispered to her as he stared into the depths of her eyes.

"I missed you too, Gaara!" She couldn't contain her happiness.

Gaara's breath exhilarated as he collided her lips into hers forcefully. It wasn't difficult to tell he was longing for her comfort once more. They moved their lips together perfectly until Gaara broke away. He was panting as if he was out of breath, although he was struggling to contain himself. He kissed her forehead deeply and hugged his head into her neck.

After a few moments, they managed to gather themselves together into a relaxing hold. She hugged herself into Gaara's chest as she remained stretched out on top of him.

"Kakashi told me about Madara and the ring. Deceitful." He played with humour almost but Miyuki was aware that he was merely excited by her presence.

"Yes, he put a jutsu on the ring to suck my chakra from me. I suppose I should have known better." She shrugged her shoulders in a mono-emotion.

"You shouldn't get yourself down about it. You wouldn't have known." She stroked a loose hair behind her ear.

She smiled truly for the first time since she has left Suna.

"What did you do with the ring?" She asked curious, noticing that it was absent from her finger.

"We took it to the elders. They're going to try to break the jutsu. I figure it's close to impossible though." He admitted.

"Madara is a tricky bastard." Gaara laughed at her humour-filled statement until he voiced turned to seriousness.

"So, it appears he's on another conquest for you."

"So it seems." Was her only response.

"I guess we're going to have to end it." He was suggestive.

"I don't think we should. He's a lot stronger than us combined."

"I know. But we have others for help while his members were dropping like flies." He was in deep thought.

"Are you willing to put many in danger for me?" She asked in a serious tone.

"For you. I would do anything." He admitted.

"Even die? Because he could kill you." She looked hurt at the thought.

"Yes. I would even die for you."

"Even though it would cause me extreme pain and I could be in danger during the future?"

He pondered through his thoughts.

"I see your point." He sighed. "But we can't keep running forever though."

"And we won't. We'll find something, we always do."

"It's not as easy as that, Miyuki. We're going to have to stand up and fight sometime. We're going to have to defend ourselves so we're capable of making a future and a family."

"A family?" She question in confusion.

"Well, if you want to." He coaxed.

"In the future, I suppose."

"Hopefully the near future?" He pressed.

"You thought my illness was pregnancy, didn't you?"

"Well, you're intelligent, I'll give you that." He sighed with humour. "Yes, I was hoping. That's why I sent you to Konoha for the best medical care if it was pregnancy. But as your symptoms progressed, my hope fell." He looked almost regretful.

"Gaara, don't you think it's too soon?" She questioned.

"Why would that matter?"

"Because, we still have a lot more things to go through." She was feeling guilt.

"Like what?" He was already able to see through her eyes that shined with upcoming lies.

"Marriage."

"That's only next month." He countered her acclaim.

"I know, but still. It's a lot to take in."

"Not specifically. It's just like a normal, dedicated relationship. We already have the components of marriage. We're truthful, hardworking, loving and trustworthy." He leaned down to kiss her softly.

She couldn't contain herself anymore. She felt as if she was going to burst with guilt as her stomach dropped to the deepest domain.

"I love you." He told her with a smile.

"In Konoha, I kissed Sasuke." She looked down with guilt.

Gaara's smiled faded as he clenched his jaw in anger while Miyuki took fistfuls of his clothing in a weak protest to stay.

"I'm so sorry. He actually kissed me though. I know I'm still in the wrong though." She pressed her forehead into his chest with regret.

"Did you kiss him?" He asked while his jaw remained clasped shut firmly.

"For a moment. But I pulled away!" She hesitated for the correct explanation; that she was longing for the lips to be Gaara's. But she was not naive into thinking that Gaara would believe her story.

As he attempted to lift her from her hold, she desperately pushed against him. She sat over him now with legs placed on either side of his torso as he remained on his back.

"Gaara, listen, please. I'm just asking for you to hear me out. I know I did wrong and I'm not going to deny that. But my thoughts were of you until the moment I realised it was Sasuke. I pulled away momentarily. I promise you that." She hung her head lower as her stomach began to sink.

He didn't respond. Instead, he simply grabbed her thigh, pushing her over his torso as he removed himself from the mattress. Without another word he was gone.

Miyuki accepted the fact that he thrived for his space and needed time to think. She left him alone in the only place they both lingered for thoughts. She was snapped from her thoughts by a knock on the door. The silvery hair of Kakashi was seen before his smiling eye, which slowly died when he saw the expression on Miyuki's face. He advanced towards the mattress and promptly sat next to her. He motioned his hand for comfort and she took it before rolling herself into his lap, placing her head on his thigh as he sat stroked her hair in a comforting manner. She looked up with a questionable expression on her face.

"A practical father always knows." She laughed slightly at his statement but it was soon drowned out to silence.

"I had a fight with Gaara." She confessed.

"I noticed."

"Because I kissed Sasuke in Konoha."

He stopped stroking her hair as his eyes bulged slightly.

"Yeah, he was shocked too." Her humour was flat.

"You kissed him?" He question to be sure.

"Well, he kissed me but I didn't pull away momentarily." She confessed.

"Miy, you're supposed to be a grownup now. She should seriously think of your actions and the consequences they may hold." He was being honest as always.

"Yes, I know that. But it was almost like involuntary. I missed Gaara so much and when I saw a spark of Gaara in Sasuke, I couldn't help but become lost in confusion between the two. I didn't mean to. I felt so guilty I just had to tell him. It was tearing me up inside even though I knew it could destroy us." She admitted.

"I admire your courage, I'll admit that. You've always had more courage and a stronger conscious than any other ninja I've known. From what I've heard, I would suggest giving him time. Just leave him alone to ponder through out his thoughts and leave him make the decision even though you've already made your decision between him and Sasuke. And I'm presuming you've chosen Gaara." It was a statement, not a question.

She nodded her head weakly.

Kakashi quickly left her to trap her thoughts within a deep sleep as she curled into the blankets, shivering slightly with each gust of wind that entered through the window. Gaara watched intensely as she would unsubconsciously grip the covers closer to her in spite of the open window. He knew she left the window open as an offering to Gaara and even though he was terribly hurt and distraught, he couldn't help but hear the silent cries for her company. He slowly and cautiously moved towards the mattress while undoing hiss robes. He genially slipped the covers back and silently moved next to his fiancée. Although she terribly hurt him, he could only wait for the hands of time to change the moment they live. But he knew that if he left it for too long that she may, once again turn away from him permanently. After all, time waits for no one. As he turned towards her, she pulled herself directly into his arms as close as possible. He couldn't help but to sling an arm over her waist to pull her even closer. Although his heart was shattered like a mirror, the pieces could always be pulled back together but only if you're willing to sustain injury from the shards.


	35. Chapter 34

**Snow in the Desert. **

Chapter 34.

_A/n: Hello my beautiful girlies (: And possible boys... o.o _

_I'm very sorry for the delay but I've had some serious writers block but I've managed to subside it through and make it my strength because now I've finally decided what I'm going to do with the ending! Wahey! :D._

_Enjoy my beauties. :] x_

_

* * *

_

Miyuki wondered what Gaara's attitude was towards her as she continued to spend the remainder of the day trapped on the rooftops with only her thoughts. She woke up to find him wallowed away in his office, scribbling his signature on documents. Well, she presumed. Although Gaara was laid to rest beside her last night, she was not able to catch the beauty of his forgiveness before he awoke. She was completely unaware of the fact that he decided to forgive and forget, well, for the most part. She hugged the scent of Gaara closer as she wrapped herself around Tedeibea.

Although Gaara's scenery was different, his conscience was the same as Miyuki's. He found it difficult to sift through the unlimited pile of documents as he held his head in his hands. He was contemplating the effects of apologising with a romantic gesture. But then again, he wondered if he came back to her so soon that she might see him weak and fragile. He worried that she would think she could come and go as she pleased. He quickly shook those thoughts from his mind as he realised that _his _Miyuki wouldn't be like that. He cursed himself for being so stupid that he would actually consider her different over the period of time they were separated. Although knew that he was acting irrational and he was over-analysing every aspect in their relationship, he couldn't help but ponder the thought - did he have the right to be nervous? Could there still be an under-occurring lust brewing between Miyuki and Sasuke still? He couldn't help but let his mind trail over the thought that she still has not approached him. But then again, she did give him the space she felt he required and he respected that of her.

Gaara was quickly snapped from his thoughts by the sound of the door bursting through.

"Gaara, we have a problem."

"Temari, what's wrong?" Gaara asked without amusement.

"It's about Miyuki." Gaara's head immediately snapped upwards and his attention was officially hers.

He was shocked to see the figure of Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi either side of Temari holding the same expression of worry.

"We came as soon as we heard." Kakashi informed.

"Heard of what?" Gaara stood up to reach their gaze while he glared towards Sasuke.

Kakashi noticed and cleared his throat.

"They've been looking for Miyuki. They've been spotted around the trails of Konoha briefly moving towards Suna."

"The Akatsuki?" Gaara sounded shocked even though he expected this day to arrive.

"Yes."

"How did they know she was here though?" Gaara asked an obvious question again.

"Idiot." Sneered Sasuke.

Gaara exchanged a glare towards Sasuke's direction.

"When I encountered Madara, he probably assumed that Miyuki was staying her officially with you. I called for Sasuke and Naruto immediately." Kakashi informed.

"We don't need him." Gaara stated coldly.

"Guys! If there's any moment for you both to make amends it would be right now for Miyuki. She's in danger and we have to find her!" Temari found herself shouting over the tension.

"Temari is right. We have to leave now." Kakashi stated.

"Kankuro!" Temari rounded up the team before they decided to search for Miyuki's safety.

Miyuki sat in despair on the Kazekage Manor rooftops as she stared into the abyss of the sky. She remained completely unaware of the figures that stalked her through the trees while their eyes glared at her, waiting to advance.

"Miyuki!" A voice called.

When she sat up, she could see the figure of Gaara, racing towards her. Although he was afar, she could notice the unmistakeable notion of fear in his eyes.

"Gaara?" She questioned.

A shadow cascaded over her, blocking the sun from her sight. Before she was able to move in protest, an arm harshly move around her waist, hoisting her into the air as the sun reflected off the cool blade of a kunai rested on her neck.

Gaara halted immediately, only leaving three meters between his loved one and himself.

"Leave her go." He taunted.

"And why would I want to do that?" Madara questioned with amusement playing on his lips.

Miyuki's blood ran cold.

"Or else I'll make you." A voice flooded into the left ear of Miyuki before she was knocked to the floor.

She briefly saw the figure of Kakashi, knocking her capturer to the floor. She watched in almost slow motion as the two scrambled towards the edge of the building.

"Kakashi!" She called.

"Don't break his concentration with worries." She heard Gaara's soothing voice as he struggled to pull her off the floor.

She looked directly at him, her eyes with worries.

"Gaara, I am so sorry." She apologised sincerely as her hands traced the jaw of his face.

"Don't worry about that." He told her before pulling her away quickly.

They ran across the rooftops, dashing between the structures of sand quickly as Gaara pulled her with him.

"Where are we going?" She questioned, flustered.

"Don't worry about that." He assured her.

"What about Kakashi?"

"He knows what to do." His angers were vague.

Confused and flustered, Miyuki decided to continue the unknown quest with Gaara.

Once they reached a clearly, Miyuki noticed Sasuke and Naruto waiting their arrival with frustration tensing their faces.

"What's going on?" Miyuki begged as she approached Sasuke and Gaara with Gaara.

"It's it obvious? We're here for you." A voice behind them announced just before Kakashi slipped to her side.

Miyuki turned around to see four figures in front of them - The Akatsuki.

"You remember my friends, don't you, Miyuki?" Madara taunted.

Miyuki snarled in frustration as Gaara gathered sand together with his clenching palms.

She caught his hand while staring directly in front of her.

"He's mine." She stated.

"You won't be able to beat him alone." Gaara simply stated as he gaze followed the same direction as hers.

"You can't risk it. Only I can resist the Sharingan, not you."

"That's right sand boy, listen to my dear sister." Madara taunted once again.

"Are you sure?" Gaara asked after looking at her.

"You can't protect her anymore, sand boy." Madara answered for her before running towards her.

Miyuki lashed Gaara's wrist out of her hold before running towards Madara.

The rest of the team mates ran towards their opponents also as Kakashi decided to strain his skills against Pain. Gaara decided to advance towards Konan and Naruto moved towards Kisame. It seemed that everyone was paired off perfectly except for Sasuke.

Miyuki leaped towards Madara with her hands behind her back. She pulled out two kunais, one in each hand, prepared to attack. She soared through out the air expecting an impact with his body but instead she persisted to continue through out the air, straight through him. She landed on the ground with a soft thud.

"Ow, that hurt." He smirked as he moved to her side, gripping the back of her hair before pulling her up to her feet.

"You cannot defeat me." His eye narrowed through his mask.

"But I could." A voice stated from the side as a fist imbedded into Madara's face, cracking his mask.

Madara dropped Miyuki instantly in shock as he backed away slowly.

"How?" He questioned to himself.

He placed his hand over the swirl of orange that was covering his face with a slight crack in between the middle.

"I guess I shall play fair." He snarled before removing his mask to reveal his face.

His eyes darted from Miyuki to Sasuke.

"Isn't this great? Two Uchiha's fighting together to take down their own blood." His words leaked of sarcasm.

Sasuke briefly exchanged a gaze with Miyuki before they both turned their attention towards Madara. Sasuke's hand briefly went behind his back before pulling out a set of Kunais also. They both dashed toward Madara in different directions. They were both considering the theory that he may not be able to concentrate of blocking his attacks against the two of them. Both Miyuki and Sasuke's eyes flooding with blood red as they activated their Sharingan to predict Madara's counters. They both attacked from different sides as Sasuke took his approach forward-on. He faced himself towards Madara, running towards him with a daring velocity. Once he reached Madara, he struck him with the kunais that were resting his hands. Madara simply smirked as side-stepped the attack as Sasuke swung the other kunai only leading Madara to side step once again. While distracted, he did not notice that Miyuki was striking from behind. But as she moved towards his turned back, Madara noticed Sasuke's eyes flicker behind him. As Miyuki brought the kunai down to Madara's body, blade-first, Madara side-stepped. He twirled around to face both opponents. The shoulder piece to his black coat was sliced in one section, exposing crimson skin.

As Miyuki and Sasuke looked at the wound, so did Madara.

"You hit me?" He questioned in disbelief.

"I'm impressed." He admitted before once again running towards the two.

Every time Miyuki or Sasuke attempted to place a hit on Madara, he had a powerful counter attack. They both struggled together as they placed hit markers on Madara, attempting an attack. They both circled around him, trying to remove themselves from his view with kicks and punches.

While Miyuki and Sasuke fought the remaining Uchiha, Gaara and Kakashi struggled with their opponents while Naruto was gaining the upper hand on Kisame. He swung between Kisame's famous Samehada, dodging the charka-eating shreds. Kisame's arms were beginning to struggle to lift the atrociously heavy sword. His arms shook as he brought it into midair once again only to be dodged by Naruto. Naruto swung himself backwards while regaining his charka together into the palms of his hand.

"Rasengan!" He shouted as he ran towards Kisame.

He dodged his Samehada finally before driving his Rasengan into the torso of Kisame. Naruto was able to register the expression of shock on Kisame's face before he was forcefully shoved backwards, taking trees and debris with him. Naruto surveyed the rest of the scenery to catch a glimpse of his struggling team mates. He gained a sudden idea and for once, Naruto was such an idiot.

Madara kicked Sasuke with such a force that it knocked him off his feet a few metres away. While laughing victoriously, Madara caught Miyuki's hair into a bundle in the back of her head. With her hair clenched around Madara's fist tightly, Miyuki found it extremely difficult to seize control. She struggled before his hand produced a kunai. Her hand ran cold like the blade itself as she watched it slowly before it disappeared. He clasped itself underneath her neck, threatening her with one quick strip from her life.

"Now!" Was heard from the distance as Miyuki and Madara's head snapped towards the sound.

Running towards them was a bright life, mixed with colours that were joined together by Naruto and Sasuke. In shock at the joined Rasengan and Chidori, Madara released Miyuki, leaving her fall to the floor. The sheer impact of the mixed charka disappeared into the chest cavity of Madara, sending him into the abyss of the darkness from the impact. They could all only distantly hear his roar of pain of Madara as he fell towards his death.

Startled, Konan and Pain instantly shot a glance of worry before retreated quickly. They both pulled themselves away from their battle between Kakashi and Gaara and disappeared before their eyes.

Miyuki scuffled to her feet in shock as Gaara and Kakashi ran towards them. She stood in front of Sasuke with an irreplaceable smile of victory plastered on her face. His placed his right hand on her cheek in a soothing gesture. He smiled very slightly towards her before he fell to his knees.

"Sasuke?" She followed him to her knees also as she looked at him with concern.

"What's wron-" Before she was able to finish her sentence, she noticed a kunai was buried into his torso, just revealing it's handle that Madara drove through the torso of Sasuke before Madara was hit with his death.

Her eyes instantly began to fill with moisture as her heart swelled with sadness. Sasuke's breath came out in sharp gasps as he fell to his back in pain.

"Miyuki." Was all he was able to get out over his gasps of pain.

She hovered her face over his droplets stained his face from her eyes. She cradled his face within her hands as Naruto, Kakashi and Gaara surrounded the scene. They all bowed their heads in sorrow for the moment and even Gaara was feeling sympathy for the moment.

"It should have been different." Sasuke struggled to say.

"I'm sorry." Was all she could mumble as tears rushed out her eyes and fell onto his face.

"I love you." He gasped in pain.

Miyuki kissed his lips softly as they grew colder. When she pulled away, his eyes remained closed.

Miyuki rested her head on his chest, listening to his dying heartbeat with her arms extended over his torso as she cried in sorrow. Gaara knelt to one knee and placed his comforting hand over her shoulder. She moved from Sasuke's body to wrap her arms around Gaara's shoulder to cry in pain. He hooked his arms underneath the back of her knees as he began to move away silently from the scene of tragedy. Kakashi and Naruto moved either side of Gaara carrying Miyuki as they began to walk home together. Naruto and Kakashi managed to vent their sadness for the benefit of Miyuki as she expressed her sorrow blatantly.

_He died for what he loved and what he loved was her... Fair trade._

_

* * *

_

_A/n: Holy. Shit. Guys. I think I'm finished! Holy shit. I dunno like, I could just do like one more chapter or something with the future between Miyuki and Gaara. Not sure though. I'm very sorry about how long this ending took but it was the only chapter through out the whole series that I actually put some serious thought into to perfect it and I'm going to be honest. I'm fairly happy with the ending. _

_There probably will be one more chapter with just their future lives. _

_Well, my beautiful audience, that you so much for the reviews and feedback. Without your praise and criticism I would have not continued this story. Knowing that someone is appreciating my work makes me understand why I waste all my time on this story. xD Thank you so much everyone. I hope you enjoyed! Love you guys. x_


End file.
